Demonic Devil
by Hitsuruga
Summary: When person loses everything precious to him, he is ready to use everything he can to take revenge. Even submit to his inner demons. This is a story of a young man who made such sacrifice. He gave up his humanity... Or at least what he had of it. ACT 2: Reunion and Revenge. OCxReal Harem, IsseixHarem. Strong!OC. M for strong language, gore and possible lemon.
1. Prologue

**Hello there! Name's Azura! This is a prologue of my first story on this site, Demonic Devil. It's a Highschool DxD crossover with Devil May Cry. I got this idea some time ago, when I was reading other fanfics... Well... Oh! I already have choosen who he will main character be paired with, but I'll get to that later. Harem will exist, but without Zack's** **knowledge. For now I have two girls in my mind, and harem will be max. 5 (minus his future love). Issei will have his harem as well, but it won't be as importand. If you have any ideas for girls to add to his harem, please tell me in reviews. Also, I will change both appearance and personality of his not-so-soon-to-be girlfriend.**

 **Definitive Girls in MC's harem:**

 **-Raynere**

 **-Akeno**

* * *

Demonic Devil

Prologue

14th of January 1997

Kuoh, Japan

7:23 PM

Today was a happy day for a certain family, as only child of this house, Zackary, ended fourth year of his life. All of his guests left party already. In a living room one person was cleaning up. It was a Woman in mid 20s. She had black, long and straight hair, beer-brown eyes, lightly tanned skin, slim body and a little over average bust size. Her height was 175 cm. She wore casual, black dress with white flowers on it and some jewelry. She had smile on her face as she though of her son happy face after he unpacked his presents.

Speaking of devil, a young boy with short, dark hair, grey eyes, skin in color similar to his mother's and very small mussels, showing he doesn't waste his free time, was coming downstairs. He wore white T-shirt, green pants and a watch he got from his neighbor next door. His eyes were half open and his mouth was made in position for a silent yawn, but when he looked at his mother, his face brighten up.

"Ka-san! Could you tell me a bedtime story!?" Boy asked in a very enthusiastic voice.

"Of course, sweetie. Just give me a moment and I'll come to your bedroom." Mother replied and showed him to go back to his bedroom. But before boy could do anything, there was knocking on a door.

"I'll go open it!" And as he said, he run up to front door and opened it. In door stood three man. All of them were wearing dark clothing, which hid their faces and overall appearance.

"Good evening. Did you come to Ka-san?" Zack asked confused.

Instead of answer, one of them grabbed boy and muted him, while others went inside. Zack tried to break out of man's grip, but he was too weak to do so. After a while screams are heard from inside which stays like that for few minutes, then silence. then the other two came back and tallest one pointed gun at Zack.

"Sorry kid. It's only a business." Man said. He was about to pull the trigger, but suddenly a thunder struck him and he felt on a floor.

"Fools! Why do you attack this young child?!" A male voice came from outside and before anyone could react, another thunder struck the one holding Zackary. Boy used the chance and escaped inside the house, while the last of the attackers grabbed his co-worker's gun and went to kill this mysterious person.

As Zack went into the living room, his eyes met a horrific sight. His mother was laying on floor, blood coming from several holes in her body, but she was still breathing. Tears started to fall from boy's eyes as he approached his mom.

"Ka-san?" He asked with a shaking voice. Woman turned her head towards him.

"Sweetie..." She said weakly.

"Ka-san! W-what happened? W-why this red water is coming f-from you..." He asked as he kneeled next to her. She raised her hand to his face and smiled weakly.

"Zack... Please, you have to... Run away..." She breathed out. Boy vigorously shocked his head.

"No! I can't leave you!" He screamed as a man in a middle age entered the room. He had dark, short hair and a beard of matching color and muscular body. He wore red coat, black shirt and jeans and black shoes. His height was about 190 cm or so. He kneeled next to the two.

"Mister... What is your name?" Zack's mother asked the muscular male.

"Baraqiel." Man answered.

"Could you... Mister Baraqiel take care... Of my son for me?" Woman asked him with a very weak voice.

Baraqiel hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

"I will." He answered.

"Thank you..." She smiled, then turned to her son. "Zack... Go with this mister..."

"NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" Boy protested while clinging onto his mother.

"Don't worry... I will always be with you..." She touched his face before her flame of life finally burned out.

"Ka-san...? Ka-san!?" He shacked her in hope of waking her, but he failed. "Ka-san!"

He started to cry again. He placed his face on her stomach as he depressed because of her death. After moment of nothing but his crying, he felt a hand on his right arm. He looked up and saw Baraqiel with a comforting expression on his face.

"Boy. I'm sorry to say it, but there's nothing you or me can do. Come with me." Baraqiel said as he got up and started to walk towards the exit. He could've heal woman before she died, but he didn't want to show them who he really was.

Zack stayed in one place for a moment before following that man. He didn't want leave his mother's body, but he had no choice. He tried to calm down and after a moment of walk only thing that betrayed his sadness was his look, which he had pointed towards a ground. Baraqiel, wanting to make him forget about it at least for a moment, turned his head towards him.

"What's your name, child?" He asked him, even though he knew his name from his mother.

"Zackary..." Zack answered with a hollow voice.

"How old are you?" Baraqiel asked him.

"I ended four years today..." Boy answered still not looking at him.

"Oh... You know, my daughter is at your age." This got Zack's attention. He didn't have much friends at the same age as he or at least close to it. He looked up at Baraqiel and his eyes got some life again.

"Really?" He asked quickly.

"Yes. She is a bit shy, but don't worry. She will open up to you sooner or later." Baraqiel said while patting Zack's head. Boy smiled at him, but almost instantly returned to his grim expression and looked back down. Baraqiel bit his lower lip. 'It will take a while for him to start smiling again... I hope Akeno will help him get over it.' Baraqiel thought.

* * *

8:19 PM

Certain shrine.

Baraqiel and Zack got to a shrine on a small hill. Up there was pretty tiring for Zack, but he didn't whined even once for some reason. They entered the shrine and on the entrance stood women at age similar to boy's mother. She had long, straight, purple hair, yellow eyes, slim body and very "developed" front. She wore traditional miko dress. When she saw Baraqiel entering, she smiled.

"Welcome home, honey." She went up to him and kissed him and he kissed back, but he quickly backed off and smiled as well.

"Shuri, let me introduce you to someone." He said as he moved his head towards Zack. "This is Zackary. He will live with us from now on."

Shuri looked at Zack, who was looking at the floor with no bigger movements, only moves of his chest when he breathed.

"Why is he here?" Shuri asked her husband with a confused look. Baraqiel moved her to side, so Zack wouldn't hear then.

"This boy's mother was killed by some thugs. Probably hired by someone. I don't know who and why, but it doesn't matter. She asked me to take care of him." Baraqiel whispered to his wife.

Shuri looked at Zack again and then looked back at her husband with sad expression. But before she could say anything, a footsteps can be heard from within the shrine. Who came from there was small girl with hair similar to Shuri's, but shorter. She wore pink kimono and had eyes slightly opened. Shuri went to her.

"Akeno, why are you up?" Shuri asked her daughter.

"I heard Otou-san coming, so I came to see him." Girl said with a tired voice followed by a loud yawn.

"Akeno." Baraqiel said, getting her attention to him. "Let me introduce you to Zack." He pointed at Zack, who was still standing in the same place. "Zack, this is my daughter, Akeno." Zack raised his head and looked at the girl. His eyes hollow, without any wish of life. Akeno, as soon as she noticed Zack, hid behind her mother.

"Oh, don't be so shy. Say hello to him." Shuri said to Akeno with a gentle voice.

"H-hello." Akeno said from behind her mother. "I-I'm Akeno Himejima. N-nice to meet you." As soon as she said that, she hid behind her mother again.

"... Hi." Zack said with a much calmer voice, some colors came back on his face. Baraqiel walked up to Zack and took him deeper inside.

"Well, if introductions are over, how about we go to sleep." Then it stiked Baraqiel. They didn't have extra room for a boy. Shuri realized it as well, but she had a very interesting idea.

"Right honey. Akeno, because we doesn't have any spare rooms, Zack and you will sleep in the same room." She had a very big smile on her face when she said that. Akeno's eyes winded, as well as Zack's, but she didn't protested. "Take him to your room, okay?"

Akeno nodded, took Zack's hand and took him to their room. She took a spare futon from a wardrobe and placed it next to hers. Zack went to it and laid down on it. Akeno laid on hers.

"G-goodnight." Akeno said to Zack, but he didn't responded. She looked at him and saw that he was already asleep. She chuckled and, after a moment, felt asleep herself.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this prologue. Please write review if you have some ideas or comments. Proper chapter will be out (probably) at Sunday and from then will come out every two weeks.**

 **Bye~!**


	2. Awakening of Darkness

**Hey folks! Azura's here with first chapter of Demonic Devil! Phew! It took me almost 24 hours to end this, but I finally made it. Now, let me introduce you to something I call Humanity Meter. What is it, you ask? It's what name suggests it is. It will monitor changes in Zack's soul, how much humanity is still in his body and what other forces resides in him. I will show you its readings after every more important event, to show what changed inside his soul.**

 **Alright, time to answer (very) few reviews I got on the prolouge:**

 **Guest: First of all, Dante will appear soon enough, so don't worry. Second of all, DMC crossover doesn't need Dante to be a DMC crossover. For such crossover to happen you can use world, charaters, items, events or just a simple idea of series you make crossover in.**

 **King: Okay, thanks for harem suggestions! But, let me tell which characters I'll use and which I won't and why:**

 **Grafiya - I won't use her in harem because of simple reason: SHE ALREADY HAVE SIRZECHS! And I want to keep as much HS DxD canon as possible, so sorry.**

 **Next, Xenovia - Sure, why not. It will be interesting and funny to see her fighting with his future girlfriend over which will have his baby first and scene where she will try to have sex with him. I already have a nosebleed from thinking about it.**

 **Kalwarner - She won't join harem, because, unlike Raynere *!SPOILER ALERT!* she doesn't have any connection with him, which Raynere does have thanks to their past encounter (future for us) *!END OF SPOILER*.**

 **While Katerea... OMG YES! Especially after what I'm gonna do with Zack in future. It will be interesting as FUCK!... Ehm! Sorry, I kinda forgot myself back there. Yes, she will find herself in his harem.**

 **Now, if that's off our butts, then let's see changes in Harem:**

 **-Raynere**

 **-Akeno**

 **-Xenovia**

 **-Katerea Leviathan**

* * *

 **Analysis complete:**

 **Humanity - 100%**

* * *

Chapter 1  
Awakening of Darkness

21st of January 1997

Kuoh, Japan

Park, 9:17 AM

It has been week since Zack was taken under care of Himejima family. Zack, while still felt grief over his mother's death, returned to his usual smiling attitude and he started to play with other kids. He actually had more fun in those last few days then through whole last year, as district in which he was living before had mostly couples with grown-up children. He knew only two kids in his age there, but one of them moved away about a month ago, so getting new friends was something great for him.

If it comes to his new family, he was still very distant to them, but tried his best to know them.

About Baraqiel Zack knows very little. Serious, strict, yet caring and understanding. That's all that Zack knows about this man. Most of the time he is at work, which Zack doesn't know anything about. Only that it's very time-consuming. But every time he is back, he spends with his wife, daughter and now adopted son to deepen their relationship. While still not knowing much about him, Zack felt that he is a great father.

While he wasn't sure of Baraqiel, he was certain that Shuri is wonderful person. Always smiling, Himejima-san gave a feeling of comfort. She was one that actually made Zack smile when he needed to. If not for Shuri, he would still be sitting in one place, doing nothing but staring into oblivion of the floor. She was for him like his second mother, even if he didn't thought so yet. What annoyed Zack about her was her constant teasing she did whenever he was together with Akeno.

Speaking of Akeno, while still pretty shy, she started to get closer to him. At first, they didn't talk at all, only when it was needed. But, after two days since Zack's arrival, Akeno gathered enough courage and asked him if he would like to play tags with her. Without anything to do and a little sore from constant sitting, he agreed and went with her. And, as they went at early noon, they have returned around 8 PM, all sweaty and with big smiles on their faces.

Today, Akeno, Shuri and Zack all went to park for a picnic. Zack and Akeno went ahead while Shuri went in her own pace. After 10 minutes of walk (run for both of kids), they got to open field in middle of the woods. They placed everything and, after settling down themselves, started to talk. They laughed at some stories Shuri told them about her and Baraqiel. They also ate sandwiches Akeno made. When Zack bite one, he smiled.

"They are delicious." He complimented. Akeno blushed at his comment and smiled back at him.

"T-thank you, Zack-kun." She responded. Looking at that small scene before her, Shuri giggled.

"You're so cute, you two. But you would be much cuter as a couple." She teased them with a slight smirk. That made both of them blush, but for Zack it was barely that they ate some more and then Zack took Akeno's hand.

"Hey, let's go find someone to play with!" He said as he pulled her with him and they went to main part of park where there was a lot of kids at their age or older. Most of them were on playground, some were running on grass and rest were just sitting and laughing at some jokes they came up with. Zack and Akeno went on playground to finds someone to play with, but they noticed that boys were standing away from girls, which confused both of them. After moment of staring, one of boys walked up to them.

"Ew, why are you standing near _girl_?" He asked, saying word 'girl' with big disgust. Zack looked twice as confused as he was before.

"And why I shouldn't do that?" He asked with great confusion. Boy looked at him like on a idiot.

"Because they are disgusting and stupid and they are just very... Bleh!" What that boy said made Akeno very sad as she didn't like being insulted, like any of us. She was about to cry, but Zack made something that was both stupid and noble. He punched boy straight in his face.

"They aren't stupid! They aren't disgusting! Especially not Akeno! Say that again and I'll kick your butt!" He yelled older kid and clenched his fists. While on first sight he didn't looked threatening, boy made one mistake, he looked into Zack's eyes. And all he saw was anger, confidence and determination. Adding to this strength of young knight in shining armor that made this nose of this 7 years old child to break and bleed from it, you got something even most fearsome bullies should be ware.

Boy quickly got up and ran away back to his mom with cry. Everyone else who saw this was speechless. How could this 4 years old kid make someone older than him cry. After moment of awkward silence every kid started to cheer and laugh, which made Zack and his friend confused once more.

"That was awesome!"

"You're so cool!"

"Do you want to play with us!?"

Everyone was yelling as they approached them and tried to take young defender for themselves. Zack couldn't do anything more but scratch back of his head awkwardly.

"Why not? Let's play Tags! I'm it!" He said as everyone started to run away. Everyone except for Akeno, who was still looking at Zack with amazement. "You're not running?" He asked her, which made her return to reality and smile as she run away as well. After short moment, Zack started to chase them.

After half an hour Shuri called Akeno and Zack to come back. They said goodbye to everyone and returned to young shrine maiden. On the way home, Akeno suddenly hugged Zack.

"Thank you, Zack-kun. You were so cool back there." She started to squeal like some crazy fangirl and she refused to let him go no matter how much he tried to take her of... Even if what she said made him fell warm inside.

"Oh, and what did he do?" Shuri asked with her usual smile. She was really curious what Zack had to do to make her act in such way.

Akeno told everything that happened back on a playground, adding some details just to make it sound much cooler. Shuri, knowing that her little angel (literally) exaggerated a little, giggled and patted her head.

"That's nice of you, Zack. But I'm still wondering: how is it possible you punched his so hard?" Shuri asked him, knowing it was true, as she watched whole scene from distance.

"I-I don't know. I just did... But I thing I saw something for a second..." That gained raise of shrine maiden's eyebrow. She was about to ask what, but he shrugged his arms. "But it probably was nothing." He laughed.

When they got home, Akeno retold her father same story and yet again, Zack was asked same question, which he answered same way. Knowing even he doesn't understand it, elders decided to drop this topic for now, but from time to time they were returning to it. And since that day, relationship between him and Akeno started to rapidly blossom and in just one month they became siblings in a sense.

* * *

 **Analysis complete:**

 **Humanity - 99%**

 **? - 1%**

* * *

19th of July 1998

Kuoh, Japan

Shinto Shrine, 2:11 PM

It has been one and a half year since Zack lost his mother to those killers. He still not knowing who sent them, but he didn't care right now. He was still trying to know the truth, yes, but he knows that at the moment he can do nothing about it.

Right now he was sitting in living room of their 'house' with Akeno, reading some manga about muscular man fighting other muscular man ( **AN: What manga is it, huh?)**. Akeno at that moment was drinking her tea, while thinking.

'Should I tell him?' She thought. 'If I'll tell him, he might get scared and run away. But, if I'll keep it inside, it will kill me from the inside. What should I do? What?!'

As she was thinking, she didn't notice that Zack noticed her expression of worry. He looked at her in concern. He placed his hand on her arm, bringing her back to Earth.

"Akeno-nee, what's wrong?" He asked looking her directly into eyes, making her blush a little.

"Nothing! Don't worry about it." She laughed awkwardly with a fake smile. Zack didn't bought it, but decided to let it go for now.

"Okay, but please tell me if something's on your mind." He said with soothing smile. She smiled back.

"Okay." She then returned back to her tea, while Zack laid on the floor.

"It's sooo boring! Why there's nothing to do?" He started to roll around the floor whining about how bored he is. **(AN: With dedication for a friend of mine)**

"Maybe we could go play tags?" Akeno suggested.

"We do it every day. It got so boring!" He continued to roll around.

"Hm... Exploring town?" Zack shrugged. "... Um... I don't know. I got bored from most of things as well." She sighed as she looked at her adopted brother, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Akeno... Do you think that Angels exist?" He asked with dreamy voice. That question surprised Akeno, but she tried to keep her cool.

"I-I guess. Because if they do, then Heaven exists as well, right?" He nodded.

"Right." After moment, he sighed. "It would be so cool to be one, or at least know one. Having a friend like this wouldn't be boring."

Akeno's surprise raised even more as she heard Zack tell those word. She then smiled lightly. Maybe she can tell him? She can try. There's big chance he won't be scared. She got up and walked up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

"Zack-kun... I have to tell you something." She said with head dropped.

"What is it, Akeno-nee?" What he saw next was something that he didn't expected.

From Akeno's back pair of black wing came out as she looked into Zack's eyes and told him something straight out of fantasy.

"I'm a Fallen Angel... I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I was sca-" She was interrupted as she felt her brother touching her wings. She let out a silent moan.

"So cool! I can't believe you are an Angel!" He smiled and hugged her for now particular reason. Akeno felt really touched by this and felt tear coming to her eyes.

"Zack-kun..." She hugged him back and started to cry. Her small wings covered both of them. What they didn't notice was that their parents were watching scene from behind a corner.

"Shuri, what should we do about it?" Baraqiel asked as he looked at his wife.

"Well, there's no turning back for him now. Only thing we can do is prepare him for worst." She answered as she started to walk away. "You can teach him something."

Baraqiel sighed and looked at Zack and Akeno still hugging. He knew that this will bring on him some kind of danger. It's just a matter of time.

'Well, I guess Shuri's right. Tomorrow we'll start training.' Baraqiel thought as he walked away from to continue his paper work.

20th of July 1998

Park, 8:30 AM

Next day Baraqiel woke Zack up at 8 o'clock and took him to park, where they were about to start new training. Zack, still half-asleep, walked besides him trying to fully wake up.

"Baraqiel-san, why are we here so early?" He asked with a yawn following after. At that moment they arrive at clearing in center of woods.

"You know already who I am, right?" At that, young boy nodded. "That means you need to learn about everything connected to, how you call it, supernatural world. But not only that. I will also teach you how to defend yourself and people around you. Even If you doesn't have Sacred Gear."

At that Zack tiled his head in confusion.

"What is a Sacred Gear?" He asked curiously.

"Good you asked. Sacred Gears are powerful artifacts given to random people, because unlike Three Factions or other creatures with special powers, humans didn't have anything special to them. That's why Biblical God created Sacred Gears to give humans strength to live and evolve. That's why in theory only humans can use Sacred Gears." Baraqiel explained.

"In theory?" Zack asked.

"Yes, in theory. In reality others can use them as well, but they need to extract one from someone else possessing such. Thankfully, ceremonies like this have been forbidden and those that tried such disgraceful act have been sentenced with death." Baraqiel looked at Zack who was absorbing every word that he heard.

"Wow... Which one is strongest?" Zack asked with sparkling eyes.

"Well, there is not strongest nor weakest Sacred Gear, as all of them gain or lose power depending on user and his actions. Some even doesn't have strength at all, boosting only certain traits or talents. Actually, many historical figures got so famous thanks to their Sacred Gears. But, back to your question. While, as I said, there isn't truly strongest Sacred Gear, if comparing their default power I must say most fearsome are 13 Longinus." Last statement made Zack double as curious and even without saying a word, Baraqiel knew he wants to hear more about them. "Longinus are Sacred Gears which in theory can kill God."

"KILL GOD!?" Zack almost jumped out of his skin hearing this. If he had something so powerful, he could with ease kill one that murdered his mother. But one thing made him worry. "Why in theory?"

"Because no user ever gained enough power to do so. Mostly they died before they could get enough of it." He sighed. "Let me tell you this: No matter how much power you'll have in future, NEVER attack Longinus user without a plan or at least some backup. It may end pretty bad for you." Zack nodded. "From those Sacred Gears, three are most well known. First is True Longinus, spear that was used by Saint Longinus to end life of Jesus Christ. Second is Boosted Gear, gauntlet with one of two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig."

"Dragon? Why would dragon be closed in a gauntlet?" Zack asked, not understanding why would something as cool like dragon let himself imprison in a big armored glove.

"Long story short, there were two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig and Albion. They were - or should I say still are - great rivals, always fighting with each other to finally decide who was stronger. During their greatest battle, Three Factions, who were at war back then, accidentally interrupted their fight and made them furious. They attacked our leaders, who thanks to collective strength, defeated them, destroyed their bodies and send their souls into two Sacred Gears - Boosted Gear and Devine Divinity." Baraqiel explained.

"WOW! So cool!" Zack said with lack of better words.

"If you thinks so. Back to Boosted Gear, it's ability is doubling strength of his user every ten seconds. It can also transfer this boosts to other people, strengthening them. Other one is obviously Divine Divinity. It's power is opposite of Boosted Gear. It can divine power of enemies by half and transfer that strength to it's user. We actually found it's user lately."

"Really? I hope he won't become a bad guy." Zack chuckled.

"Why?" Baraqiel asked young boy.

"Because I would have to kick his butt in future!" Zack declared with determination in his voice.

Baraqiel chuckled at this. Boy is one of bravest kids he ever met. But that probably was thanks to what he had to went through back when he found him. Maybe he'll be able to do this? But only if theory that Fallen created about him is true.

"Okay, for now it's enough explaining. Rest I'll explain in future. For now I need to train you in combat if you want to survive." Zack calmed himself down and looked at elderly man.

"Really? You'll teach me how to fight!?" Zack got sparkles in his eyes again.

"Yes, but for today I want to check how strong are you. So we will have small sparing. Your goal is to survive for as long as possible without loosing consciousness. And remember. I will not hesitate to hurt you just because you're five years old. Are you ready?" Baraqiel asked as he got into fighting stance.

"Y-yes!" Zack got ready as well.

Just seconds later Baraqiel rushed toward him with inhuman speed and raised his fist to attack. Zack, taken by surprise, raised his hands to reduce damage from attack. Baraqiel punched him straight in the face and made him fly onto nearby tree, which broke in half, creating big cloud of dust. Fallen got scared that he overdid it. But, what surprised him was that seconds later Zack got up with only minor cuts and bruises. His face show much less pain than expected.

"Ow... I thought it would hurt much less than I thought." Zack dusted himself. He then looked at Baraqiel and smiled. "Baraqiel-san, are you holding back?" He asked.

Baraqiel sighed. So he is much stronger then he though. He looked at boy and nodded.

"This time it won't be that light." He dashed towards him again and got ready to punch him again.

This time, however, Zack dodged his attack as he expected it. Then he ducked under Fallen's kick and made some more evasions to his attacks. After 2-3 minutes of dodging, Zack decided to do something bold. He dodged another punch, but this time instead of moving back, he went forward and he made uppercut to Baraqiel's chin. It wasn't powerful enough to give some serious damage, but it definitely was powerful enough to make Angel step back a little.

"Good." Baraqiel said as he looked at Zack who was still ready to dodge. "Not only you're strong and fast, but you also already developed basic fighting instincts." Both of them loosen up a little, as non of them had intention to continue this fight. "But there are some flaws. Your technique is basically non-existing, you still can't sense danger outside of fight and, while impressive for someone your age, your physical power needs lots of training. But don't worry, with systematic training every single problem that exists in your fighting will be eliminated."

"Really!? Awesome!" He started to jump up and down with a big smile. He then went up and gave Fallen a big hug. "Thank you, Baraqiel-san!" At this act, normally stoic face of middle-age man shown small smile.

"No problem, Zackary." After few seconds, Zack broke a hug. "Let's go back, before Shuri and Akeno-chan wake up." Zack nodded.

They walked back to shrine and since that day, Baraqiel was teaching Zack everything he needed to know about supernatural world. He told him about Three Factions, legends, Holy Swords, types of Sacred Gears and many more. If not teaching him with words, Baraqiel took Zack to park, where they were training boys combat skills, physical attributes, reflex as well as checking borders of Zack's pain tolerance, which surprisingly was high above normal human. From time to time one of two woman of their house went with them to watch, but somehow they always got to most brutal sessions, like one in which after 8 minutes of sparing Baraqiel broke both of Zack's hands, but boy continued to fight witch his legs, standing another 7 minutes before giving up and falling on ground from fatigue.

* * *

 **Analysis complete:**

 **Humanity - 97%**

 **? - 3%**

* * *

9th of March 2000

Kuoh, Japan

Shinto Shrine, 3:28 PM

Zack were sitting in living room while reading manga. He has changed quite a bit since three years ago. His hair are now at the length of his arms and tied in pony, leaving free only ones on front. His body gained some mussels and he looked a little too muscular for his age, but he didn't mind. He is now wearing his favorite sleeveless, white coat, blue vest under it, white jeans and white socks.

After some time, Shuri entered room with her usual smile and she sat down next to Zack. He looked at her and smiled as well.

"Zack-kun, Baraqiel is on very important mission today, so maybe you should make a break today? Maybe spend more time with Akeno in your room?" She suggested with teasing tone, what made Zack blush madly. Maybe he was only seven years old, but he knew exactly what she meant.

"H-Himejima-san! P-please stop!" He tried to hide his blush, what made Shuri grow a playful smirk. He was pretty easy to tease. Especially when there was mentioning of Akeno.

After that they started to talk about many things. After awhile they heard knocking on the front door. Shuri got up and went to open door. Zack waited two minutes for her to return, but she didn't. So he decided to go see what happened. He regretted it.

Shuri's body was laying on floor, headless and with guts lying around. Pool of blood was slowly approaching boy as he was standing there, looking at body of his adoptive mother and her killers. Two man with katanas by their side. Incident from three years ago repeating again.

"Oka-san? What's goi-" Akeno walked out of her room and saw the same thing Zack saw. She covered her mouth to make sure she won't throw up.

"Akeno, run!" Zack screamed as he started to run up to her, but his reaction was too slow as one of attackers already made move and stabbed him straight into heart. Zack felt onto ground and in his last moments, he was watching as Akeno barely escaped through a window, but no before being hit by one of them.

'At least she escaped... I was stupid to let Shuri-san check door herself... I was too weak to fight them... I was too slow to evade that attack... And I was too fragile to survive that attack... I want to fight them... I want to make them pay... I want to make them suffer... But I'm too weak for that... I need power... Power...' He thought as he was slowly losing consciousness. But then he felt something weird, yet familiar. As if he saw old friend he forgot about long ago. And then he saw black. He thought he died, but... He didn't felt like he was dead.

What happened outside of his mind surprised assassins. This boy, who looked just like a normal child, started to release energy that even normal humans like them could feel and know that it wasn't something good. When they looked at his 'dead body', they saw white phantom, inhuman being with weird plates placed in its skin, big goat horns twisted inside, overall muscular body build and, what was scariest, dead, red-glowing eyes which told only one thing. "You will die".

Zack got up. Wound from katana attack was completely gone and boy had his head face to the ground. After few seconds that took attackers to regain from shock, one of them rushed towards him, ready to deal final strike. But Zack made simple sidestep and raised his hand, which made phantom to raise hand as well. He then punched guy and broke through mans skin and ribs up to his heart. He grabbed it and ripped out of his chest. While boy was holding heart, phantom punched killer's face so hard that his ethereal hand went through his whole head up to the other side. Phantom then took back his hand, making lifeless body of unknown for Zack man.

Other attacker, knowing he won't stand a chance against that... Demon, for lack of better words, started to run away, but he never got to his destination, as he was stopped by simple swing of katana. When he looked down, he saw his legs. Or, what's left of them. They were cut up to his crotch. He wanted to scream, but was stopped by a hand of this 'beast'. He looked back up and saw same boy looking him straight in his eyes. And he saw nothing. Only pure, primal rage. Next thing he knew, he was lying in his own blood and guts, vocal cords ripped from their former place, which made screaming from this impossible pain out of the question. He tried to look up, but just as he was about to do so, his head was forcefully risen. Then, he felt nothing, as his last image before death was small hand flying directly into his face.

After this, Zack made some deep breaths and let head of his second victim, or what before was head, fall onto ground. Then he felt all the energy he unconsciously released come back into his body, giving very short rise of power, before falling onto floor soaked with blood letting his eyes rest for just a moment.

* * *

Meanwhile

Kuoh, Japan

Nearby shrine, 3:37 PM

Man with white hair, red coat with black combat vest under, pistol holders with two guns in them, red jeans, belt with Demonic face, black formal shoes and guitar case as big as him on his back was walking around Kuoh city looking for any Demon activates, as this was his job: locate and eliminate those that came from deepest shit holes of Hell itself. But what made this mission different was that demons here, unlike in his homeland, USA or Europa, were so fucking hard to find. No reports of missing people, no abandoned buildings in which they could be hiding, no suspicious cult praising Demon King nor other demonic bastard. Just a simple town with simple people. Albinos man sighed.

"Seriously. Where are they? I got call that there are some trash to clean in this town, yet I haven't seen any till now. What the hell!?" Man asked himself as he stared to climb stairs leading to local shrine. When he got there, he saw something interesting, yet slightly disturbing.

There was woman lying on the ground with her head chopped of and guts taken out. It wasn't act of a Demon, as her body, as cuts were too perfect to be made by claw of a Demon. But he obviously had to check, as no sane person would just walk past something like this as if it was nothing. He walked inside to check if those responsible for this were still inside.

He walked past body of dead woman and went to small corridor. There he saw body of a middle-aged man with hole in his head and chest. When closer inspection, he saw that chest hole was smaller than one in his hand. That made him wonder, what could kill someone in such a brutal way? First thing that came into his mind was Demon, that's why he almost immediately took out his guns, which he call Ebony and Ivory.

He continued to walk down the corridor and looked behind the corner, where he saw another two bodies. One belonged to another man in his 40's. He had his legs cut off and guts ripped away. When he raised his head, he saw big mess with lots of blood and bones everywhere. He sighed. Both of them were fresh, so Demon had to be near.

Last one to check was black-hair boy. He inspected his body any way possible, but found no wound. He also had pulse, so he was still alive. Did Demon left him alive? Or maybe... White-haired man then noticed katana in child's hand. So he was right. This boy is just like him. But by looking at what happened it was obvious that he just recently unlocked his power, so he couldn't leave him be, or else there was a chance he would turn out to become someone bad. Someone hungry for power. Someone like... His brother. Man with red coat shocked his head.

"No thinking about it, I need to help him." He said as he picked boy up and took him outside.

* * *

After some time, Zack finally woke up, but something was wrong. He wasn't lying on the floor, but rather in someone's arms. When he opened his eyes, he saw man long after 30's with white hair and mostly red clothing. While rather disturbed by this, he didn't have strength to do anything to free himself, he only asked one thing:

"Who are you?" Man looked at him and smirked.

"Dante. And you?"

"Zack." Zack answered.

"Well Zack, do you know who, or what are you?" Man, now known as Dante, asked him with barely visible smirk.

"Human... Right?" Zack asked with doubt thanks to his training and fact that he remembered what he did to one of those mysterious assassins.

"Then let me ask: Did you killed those two man?" Dante looked him straight into face with serious eyes.

"Yes... But I wasn't myself back then." Zack answered without any hesitation.

"Well, that's obvious. I had same problem when I first fully awakened." That earned rise of Zack's eyebrow.

"Awakened? What do you mean?" Albinos man then smiled at him.

"I mean that I also fallen into amok when I first awakened my Demonic blood." Because of that statement, Zack's eyes widened.

"Demonic blood!? You mean I have it as well?!" Dante nodded.

"Probably. We'll check it later. Unless you don't want to go with me?" He asked boy.

Zack thought about it. If what that man say is true, then there's chance that he can gain power big enough to avenge both death of his real and adoptive mother. But, if it's not true and what happened to him was just one-time thing, then what? Will he have to go away? Will Dante send him to orphanage? Or maybe kill him? He didn't know, but he had nothing to lose. Literally.

"Alright. I'll be in your care, Dante-sensei." Zack said as he bowed his head in respect.

"Sensei?" Dante chuckled at this little title. It was pretty funny to be called someone's mentor. But he didn't mind. "I'm okay with that. Let's go back."

"Back to where?" Zack asked.

"Back to San Francisco."

* * *

 **Analysis complete:**

 **Humanity - 94%**

 **Demonity (?) - 6%**

* * *

 **Here he is! Dante! Badass over badasses! But... why is he so old? Let me explain this:**

 **We doesn't know much about DMC's position in time, but we can surely say it's near end of XX century thanks to all of Dante's dtuff in his office. Knowing also that in DMC 3 Dante was around 18 and in DMC 4 he was 29 or something, and knowing which game happens after which and because plot reasons, I gave him such ages to certains acts of his life:**

 **DMC3 (destruction of Temen-ni-gru, Vergil's fall into depths of Hell) - 1982 - 18 years old**

 **DMC1 (death of Neo Angelo (Vergil) and Mundus's Earth presence) - 1988 - 24 years old**

 **DMC4 (death of Sanctus, Nero's discovery) - 1993 - 29 years old**

 **DMC Anime (death of Sid, who tried to obtain Abigail's power, friendship between Dante and Patty) - 1995 - 31 years old**

 **DMC2 (death of Arius, failed attempt of summoning Argosax) - 1996 - 32 years old**

 **Demonic Devil (present) - 2000 - 36 years old**

 **Yes, Dante is 36 in 2000 in this story! Why so old? As I said, plot reasons. Also, in first and second act of this story, Dante's role will mostly be training others. Only after attack of Khaos Brigade he will take action. But for now, he will be just Zack's mentor.**

 **Another thing: This arc will take (including prologue and this chapter) around six chapters and after that we will get into DxD proper story. And THEN my writing will be better, I swear! It will be much easier for me to create story on story I know than on something based of flashbacks or my own imagination.**

 **Lastly: I need a Beta. Someone who can help me improve story's grammar, because I'm from Poland and I doesn't use English every day. If anyone is willing to help, please contact me.**

 **So... If you have any idea's for more ladies for harem (2 more needed), Zack's development path or anything else I can quickly change, please tell me in reviews. I will appreciate that. And please be informative and don't write reviews like "THIS STORY SUCKS! 0/10! DIS-FOLLOW!". It doesn't help me and simply doesn't interest me. You doesn't like it - Okay! But tell me what you doesn't like and I'll see if I can change that and if others think same as you...**

 **And that's all! See you next week (I hope) with new chapter of Demonic Devil, in which Zack will start his proper training.**


	3. Hunter in Training

**Hey guys! Azura here with second chapter of Demonic Devil... O.M.G. This chapter almost killed me. It was so hard to write it! At one point I felt so bored with it that I went to do other thing and came back 7 hour later! But... I finally did it... Sorry for it being so forced, but I simply had no strength nor will to make it better. But I promise that next chapter... will be slightly better at the very least. Well, that's that. Now, as for reviews:**

 **SethWolfy25 - I couldn't understand most of your sentence, but if it comes to pairing, for both I have to say no. Why? For Kuroka, it's that I didn't get to her yet, so I doesn't know much about her, so I don't want to make much hopes for people if suddenly I decide to throw her out of harem. As for Serafall... I think she has as big 'little sister' complex as Sirzechs and she wouldn't be too interested in finding a boyfriend soon.**

 **Ragna - I won't, because I doesn't have any idea about Bayonetta story, because I didn't play any of games from this series, so sorry.**

 **TheLadyTheDevil - I'm sorry to inform you, but I'm not interested in doing more then one story at the same time. And besides, I didn't played any Paper Mario games, so that also means I doesn't know it's story... And simple thought of crossover between DMC and Mario makes me laugh out loud. And information for future: If you wanna make propositions like that, please do that in PM and not in review of my stories, please. It's easier for me then to go through all the reviews much easier.**

 **Now please, enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Analysis complete:**

 **Humanity - 94%**

 **Demonic Powers (?) - 6%**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hunter in Training

10th of March 2000

San Francisco, USA

Devil May Cry office, 9:29 AM

It took them five hours to get from airport to Dante's apartment/office, because some moron mistook Dante's bag with his, even though it was much heavier than his. After long chase, white-haired man and black-haired boy got him and exchanged their bags. Then, it was only hour of driving, because they got on the other side of city.

Zack's mood got much better since what happened yesterday. Thanks to what happened to him three years ago, this one wasn't so heartbreaking and only things that were needed for him were two hours of depression and short sleep. After that at least he wasn't looking like reanimated corpses.

When young child took glance at the property, he had to admit it wasn't looking bad. Simple apartment building like any other in this city, but obviously for Zack it was something weird, as most of his life he spent in neighborhood of single-family houses. Entrance was, compare to every other entrance Zack could see, out of place, as it looked like door to some mansion with its carving straight out of the Baroque era. But, what took his attention most was giant, red neon which said, from what boy could understand, as it was written with Latin letters, Devil May Cry. After moment of staring at neon, he felt hand on his arm.

"Why are you starring? Come in." Dante said as he slightly pushed Zack forward. Latter shocked his head and went inside. And it was interesting.

When Zack entered through door, he saw big room with head trophies of creatures that he saw only in worst nightmares, weapons hanged around, which included swords, gauntlets with boots, shotguns, bazooka, weird backpack, nunchaku, guitar, a gre- Guitar?

"Uh... Dante-sensei, why is guitar hanged next to all those weapons?" Zack asked confused. "And if guitar is there, then what is in your guitar case?" Dante smirked.

"First I'll answer to your second question." He said as he took his case and opened it. What he got out was surprising for Zack, to say the least.

Giant claymore at Dante's height, with guard made apparently of bones and skulls, from what Zack sees, and crown-like pommel. Blade itself was rather thick with very sharp edges and point. On central ridge there were indentations on both sides for unknown reasons.

"This is Rebellion, my personal favorite in killing demons and other hell spawns." Dante said with a grin on his face and with Rebellion placed casually on his right arm.

"So cool! Is it heavy? Is it strong? How long do you have it?! Will I later get something so cool?!" Zack started to attack Dante with questions, which made white-haired man sweat drop a little. After moment placed hand on boys mouth.

"Calm down and I'll answer some of your questions." Dante said as he waited for child to stop talking to his hand. After few seconds, Zack stopped and Dante removed his hand from kid's mouth. "Okay, what is your first question?"

Zack thought for a moment and then one question came to his mind as he looked at hunter's big claymore.

"What exactly is that sword? A Sacred Gear?" At this question, Dante tiled his head.

"Sacred... Gear? What is that? Some weird name for Devil Arm?" This time Zack looked confused. At boys reaction, white hair sighed. "I guess not. Let me explain it... Devil Arm is a soul of strong Demon that was killed, manifested as a weapon." That made Zack gasp.

"Really? So they are like Boosted Gear or Divine Divinity." Dante sighed again.

"I don't know what they are and for now I don't need to. So calm down and let me explain. Ehem... As I said, Devil Arms are souls of Demons materialized. They represent personality, fighting style and element of those Demons. For example, guitar on that wall, Nevan, is electricity based." Dante walks up to wall and takes down guitar, now called Nevan, and starts to play with it, making thunder hit around him and electricity come from guitar itself.

"Awesome! Just like Baraqiel-san's Holy Lightning!" Zack said enthusiastically. He now got really motivated to get a Devil Arm like Nevan or some other. "So, when will I get one!?"

Dante looked at boy, blinked few times, then laughed while holding his stomach.

"What's so funny!?" Zack asked slightly annoyed with white-haired guy's attitude.

"You are still to young to even lift one, let alone use one!" Dante said as he slowly stopped laughing. That made little human hybrid angry for a moment, but then got to a certain conclusion.

"And after our training?" Dante looked at Zack with raised eyebrow. "If I'll end my training, will I get one?" Zack's eyes started to sparkle.

"Uh... Sure, but after I'll train you properly." Albinos man said while letting out his breath.

"Alright! Then let's get to work!" Zack started to jump up and down for half of minute, to be stopped by Dante's hand.

"Not so fast, kiddo. You need to get proper rest before our training. And besides, you know that one day of training won't give you strength, right?" Boy looked at his soon-to-be mentor.

"Of course I know, but sooner I'll get to it, sooner will it show results. And besides, I'm fine! My body is ready!" Zack said even more energetic than last time.

"But your soul isn't. What you did back in that little shrine was your first time, right?" At that question, young kid nodded. "Then that means it didn't had any chance to experience Demonic power nor you ever had longer contact with someone using Demonic magic, I presume." Once again, he received a nod. "And that means your soul had tired itself out. Maybe you don't feel it right now, but when we'll be training, you will feel really tired and if we'll take thing too far, you may fall into coma." That was actually half of truth. While every bad effect of exhausted soul are real, Dante believes that if Zack really is half Demon, then his soul should regenerate itself on their way here. He just wants to test him, if he really is one. That's why he's trying to provoke him. "That's why our training we will start next week."

"Next week!?" Raven-haired boy couldn't believe what he heard. He was so ready to train, but Dante decided to put their training for next week. And he thought that he heard in his voice hint of laziness. That made Zack think that Dante was just too lazy to train him right now. That made hunter-in-training furious. At that moment, man in red coat turned away.

"Yes. Next week. Now go and get some re-" When Dante turned back to Zack to check if formers taunt did its job, he met with latter's fist straight in his face. What surprised him wasn't punch itself, as he was expecting one. What did surprised him was how quick and strong it was. Boy moved so fast, that even Dante's senses barely felt anything. And force behind it was big enough to make him back of slightly, something that most lower Demons never did in their short lives. He grinned. "Good. Good. I didn't expected it at all. You're really good, kiddo."

"Shut up, old man!" Dante twitched at 'old man' part. "You will train me right here! Right now!"

"Alright, I'll do it, even though I didn't like that whole 'old man' thing." Dante shrugged.

"And I don't want to hea- Wait, what?" Zack looked at Dante with confused look.

"I saw enough. I think you're more than capable of getting something from this training." Dante smirked, while Zack brighten up.

"Really!? Awesome!" Zack started to jump again, this time though Dante didn't stop him.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just change place. I don't want to pay for another damage of my work place. Especially after getting new place." Dante said with small chuckle.

"Okay." Zack walked up to Dante.

After Dante took some things, they went outside and headed to their training grounds.

* * *

One hour later,

Abandoned building

Zack wasn't amused. He wasn't amused at all. After they got to where they were supposed to train, Dante opened doors to abandoned house, which was not only really small, but also empty. Only thing that there still was, were doors. Dante looked at Zack and chuckled.

"Don't worry, we won't train here." Dante reassured boy, who looked at him.

"Then why are we here?" Zack asked with annoyed tone. He didn't want to go through another 'test' before getting actual training. Dante, instead of answering, just walked inside and went up to one of columns built in the wall. He then pushed something and secret door opened. "Oh... OH!" Zack had to admit, that was clever.

"I know, right? I found it once, looking for fanatics of Demon King and decided to keep it in case I had to train." Dante said as he went to secret stairs and started to descend, Zack following him.

After few minutes of walking down, they finally got to their proper training ground. It wasn't too much, as it was just big room with many lighting, but what to expect from training ground? Zack had to admit, size itself was pretty breath-taking, as it was big enough to have at least ten City Halls inside.

"Okay, so what first?" Zack asked full of energy and ready for action.

"First, we will work on your overall physical condition, as it is very important in our job, because we need to sometimes keep up for many hours without breaks. That's why your task for today is to dodge me for three hours, understood?" Dante asked Zack, who hesitantly nodded. "Alright, let's begin!"

At this moment, Dante rushed straight at Zack with his fist ready to strike Zack. Latter barely dodge first hit, but that's probably because it was rather sudden. After that older's foot followed, which wasn't as hard to evade than first attack.

"Nice kiddo, maybe I should increase pace a little?" Dante asked with a smirk. Zack sighed.

"Maybe not." Then came another hit dodged by young Demon.

And basically that's how it went for whole training. Dante attacked, Zack dodged. Sometimes younger one tripped on his own legs, but he recovered just before Dante could hit him. When three hours passed, Dante stopped his attacks and let his breath go out.

"Okay, today's conditional training ended." After hearing that words, Zack felt on his butt, breathing heavily. He looked at his mentor.

"Wh... What now...?" Raven-haired boy breathed out. Dante just went up to his bag, which Zack didn't noticed before and took out some metal pipes and very thick protectors. He threw protectors and pipe to Zack.

"Now we'll train your fighting skills. You may be strong, but you lack experience. That's what we will work on right now. We will simply spar. Your objective is to land as much hits on me as possible, while I'll have to knock you down. Simple, right?" Zack simply nodded.

"But... I never fought using any kind of weapon. I only trained in hand-to-hand combat." Zack pointed out.

"That's why I'll go easy on you this time. Just stand in the same position as I will and then try to hit me. I'll show you how to properly fight later. Now you just need to know how to land a proper hit. Now, get ready!" Dante got into most basic fighting position. Zack did the same.

After moment of silence, Dante gave nod to Zack, who dashed towards him with a descent speed. Their pipes clashed with a loud sound of metal hitting onto metal. Dante was pressing forward, but after moment Zack quickly backed off and tried to attack again, just to be stopped by white-haired trainer. Boy got back to his stance.

 _'Dammit, it feels so weird. Why is it so hard to hit him? And why do I feel wrong standing like this?'_ Zack thought as he got ready to take Dante's strike. When he blocked attack, his left hand accidentally slipped and made him hold his pipe with one hand. But for some reason it felt better for him than using two hands. "Huh..." He quickly backed off to take short break and placed pipe on his right arm. Dante cocked his right eyebrow up.

"Ho... So you prefer fighting like this? Interesting..." Dante said as he lunged into next attack, which Zack simply dodged and then attacked his open back. Dante chuckled. "Nice one for your first time. It will be much easier to train you than I thought."

After that, fight just went on for good ten minutes, before Dante knocked Zack out. But, he had to admit: Kid was durable as hell! He endured five attack into his stomach, strong one should be pointed out, and he was still fighting like it was nothing. Obviously, Dante was holding himself really hard, because he could end this in first seconds, but obviously he wants to teach boy something, not give him brain damage. His attacks weren't bad neither. Zack got clear hits twenty times and last three actually hurt a little. But they were still far from strong.

After moment, Dante sighed. It will take some time to let him fight on equal level. But, if it will take too much time, then Dante always can call that other kid. But for now, Zack will be personally trained by albinos Demon Hunter.

* * *

 **Analysis complete:**

 **Humanity - 92%**

 **Demonic Powers - 8%**

* * *

12th of July 2000

San Francisco, USA

Training room, 2:03 PM

It has been four months since beginning of Zack's training. Since then, Zack's speed, strength, endurance and pain tolerance has increased, as well as his fighting skills, but it wasn't too much. That's why Dante decided to bring sparring partner for him, that will not opposed as big challenge as Dante.

Zack was waiting in training room, doing his usual warm up, which is 10 laps around room, 100 push-ups, squats, crunches and other stretching exercises. He waited for Dante, who said he will bring new sparring partner for him, what made Zack curious. Who would be this new sparring mate? How strong is he? Is he Demon as well?

Suddenly, there was footsteps coming from direction of stairs. Zack looked who was coming. It was man at his mid 20's. He was white hair, like Dante, purple coat, red hoodie under it, blue jeans, brown boots. On his back is a big sword with a very weird side guard that looked like break handle from bike. But most interesting thing was his right arm. It was very demonic-looking with its sharp fingers, harsh look and color of red with weird, blue glow. His face, while very mature, looked like face of a wimp, despite his overall aura of danger.

Person that came after him was Dante, who was wearing his usual attire, but without his sword or guns. Grin on his face.

"Alright, Zack. This is your today's opponent, Nero. Nero, this is boy I told you about before." Dante said with his grin widening up. Both Nero and Zack looked at each other, blinked few times, then they turned with perfect timing.

"You mean this wimp!?/I have to fight this kid!?" They both said at the same time, then turned and glared at each other.

"Good. I see that you already like each other." Dante chuckled, earning a headshot with rock from Zack. He ignored that and continued. "Zack, Nero, you're going to fight each in normal spar. Your goal today is to knock out your opponent. But this time you'll fight as if it was normal fight." Zack rose his eyebrow at that.

"But I don't have one. How am I supposed to fight this pretty boy without one?" Nero wanted to talk back, but got interrupted by Dante, who just moved his hand to his back and, in accompany of lightning, broadsword materialized on his back.

"I think you're ready to use your first Devil Arm." Dante said, as he throw it to Zack, who caught it mid-air and inspected it. At first look, it wasn't much. Just simple broadsword with bat-like guard. But, when Zack waited for a second or two, he saw electricity run through it. "This is Alastor, also called Spirit of Lightning. Adequate name, isn't it?" Dante smirked. Nero, on the other hand, frowned a little.

"Am I really going to fight him? Isn't that a bit unfair for him." Nero asked Dante, while Zack was about to make a dive kick in his face, but decided to wait for training.

"Don't worry. He's really hard. Now, get ready!" Dante said as Zack immediately got into his fighting stance. He then noticed that he was holding that broadsword with only one hand. How is he doing that? It doesn't matter for now. For now he have to focus on fighting.

Nero got himself into fighting stance himself, grabbing his sword and moving its grip like bike's handle, making sounds of working engine. That earned a rise of Zack's eyebrow, but he decided to ignore it for now. Both of them stayed in perfect silence for ten seconds, before Zack got a bit irritated.

"Hey, what is it? Why doesn't you attack me?" Zack asked with annoyed tone.

"I want to give you first attack, just so you could have little upper hand." Nero smirked, as well as Zack.

"Or maybe you're just scared that I will defeat you in first move, huh!?" Zack taunted Nero, who apparently was really stupid, because he made angry growl and dashed towards him and slashed with his sword horizontally.

Zack just ducked under attack and grinned, as he sent kick straight into white-haired guy's stomach. Man backed of slightly. It wasn't strongest kick Zack can make, but it was enough to make this guy back off. Boy then took out Alastor and attacked Nero, who barely blocked it.

 _'Quick bastard.'_ Nero thought as he threw attacker away. "I have to admit it, kiddo. You're faster than I though." Nero complimented, which Zack responded with simple head bow. "But not as fast as Dante." With that's said, Nero charged at him again, this time with double speed.

Zack was taken by surprise by his speed, but dodged without any problem. But Nero immediately after boy dodged, used his free right hand to serve a blow straight into his face, sending him into wall with great force.

"As I though, you're just a ki-" That's when Nero slightly paled. Zack, who was just seconds before in wall sent by a punch, that would at least break Dante's nose, was now standing before Nero only with dust on him and slight abrasion in place where Nero's fist landed. Boy just smirked.

"Don't say things like this before your enemy lays on ground out cold." Then Zack threw Alastor at Nero with great speed. Nero obviously dodged, but got surprised by boy's next attack. Drop kick straight into his face, which send him towards Alastor, who, just like a boomerang, was flying back to its welder, colliding blade first with Nero's torso, who coughed with blood. "Man, I wanted to do this since I saw your face." Zack said, while cracking with his bones from hands.

Nero got up after moment and took out sword like it was nothing. Well, for three of them it was nothing, as all of them were Demons. Nero took sword by its grip and threw it back at Zack, who barely caught it in air before getting stabbed by it.

"That was close one." Zack commented. Nero smirked and without a word he rushed at Zack, who once again blocked his sword, but then got kicked and send back into wall, but with much greater force.

For Dante, who didn't paid much attention to their moves, it was looking like this: Nero moved with speed so high it looked like he teleported, then appeared next to Zack, who barely blocked his sword and got immediately thrown into wall, while Nero's foot was in post-kick position. Zack had similar point of view, but he saw both sword's attack and kick, but he was to slow to stop the latter.

 _'Damn! How is he so fast!? I keep trying to dodge, but he is too fast... Maybe if I'll try to concentrate more...'_ Zack thought as he got up and went to Nero, who was rushing to attack him again. When his sword was at point-blank to his face, something unexpected happened.

From others perspective, Zack's iris turned from grey to blood red, his muscles much more relaxed and his breathing steady. He then, without effort dodged blade by simple, from Nero's point of view, sidestep. Nero then tried to add another punch, which, while much faster then his sword or kick, was still evaded by boy, who just backed off.

For Zack, it was something different. When blade was centimeters from his face, his mind started to concentrate more on Nero's moves and proper reaction that his muscles should execute. When he tried that, something activated in him and suddenly Nero's movement stopped being so fast and became simply... sloppy. When sword was about to cut him in half, Zack sidestepped and looked at Nero, who had shock and confusion written on his face. When he was about to punch him again, Zack just jumped backwards before Nero's fist could connect with his face.

After that, Zack decided to go into offense and started to attack Nero with speed much bigger then before, hitting white-haired man without any problem, leaving a big mark on Nero's body. That pissed him off. He decided to use his Devil Bringer. But when he was about to smash this kid onto ground...

"Okay, that's enough!" Dante shouted from behind Nero. Zack placed Alastor on his back, wearing a enormous grin on his face, while Nero simply huffed and hid his sword. "Kiddo, I have to say it: You did much better then I expected. For a second I thought you would end up half dead on a floor while Nero would rant about how unfairly easy this fight was. But you surprised both of us in the end. What was that thing you did with those red eyes?" Dante asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I'm interested in that too. What the hell was that?" Nero followed Dante with similar question. Zack thought for a second, then rubbed his head awkwardly.

"I don't really know myself. I just focused a little and suddenly everything was so slow. Especially you... Nero." Zack said hesitantly his name, as if he wasn't sure if it was the right name. Dante thought about it for a second and then chuckled.

"I guess we found your ability." Dante said with a smirk, while Zack and Nero looked at him confused.

"Ability?" They asked in union.

"Yes. Ability. Every powerful Demon has it. For example, you Nero. You have your Devil Bringer, which you can use without any problems, like if it was with you since your birth, while I had to train eighteen years to even manifest my Aura Trigger." That gained another risen eyebrow from Zack.

"Aura Trigger? What's that?" Zack asked and Dante sighed.

"Oh right. I forgot to explain it to you... Nero, you can go now. I guess I need to explain everything to him and that will take a while." Nero sighed as well and stretched a little.

"Sure, sure. I was about to anyway. Kyrie will kill me if I'll waste too much time here. Bye guys!" And with that, Nero went back home. After he left, Dante turned to Zack.

"Okay, let's start explaining. There are three forms Half-Demons like us can obtain. Which are Aura Trigger, Devil Trigger and Demon Trigger. All of them can give you boost in both physical and Demonic power, but have certain time limits before automatically turning off." Dante explained. "Aura Trigger, while weakest in form of boosting and stuff like that, is hardest to get, as it needs certain amount of training before you can use it. Other forms can be obtained in other means, which I'll tell you later about, and this one, with certain amount of 'luck', if I can say so, doesn't have to be activated in your entire life. But because it's the weakest, it is also easiest to master, giving you hours of usage. Devil Trigger is most common of the three. It is mostly awakened by letting Devil Arm, that is connected directly with soul of its wielder, taste blood of said person. It can also be activated if person have enough power, but that's longer way, which I would take, if not thanks to my 'beloved' brother." After that, long silence swept the room before Dante continued.

"Ehm... Power of Devil Trigger is much bigger, but it's also harder to maintain in that form. Longest I got with it was one hour, but that was just me testing my full potential. Also, thanks to my personal ability, I can get unique powers while using it, if I equip certain Devil Arm. Lastly, Demon Trigger, which is last form you can get. It's power is unbelievable, it gives you Demon Wings, which lets you fly for some time and it also triples power of Demon's abilities. But downside of it is time limits. My longest run was 15 minutes and that's only because I was in Hell-like dimension fighting Demon King. After that, I could only get up to one and a half minute." Dante finished.

"Really? Wow. You think that I will get one of my Trigger soon?" Zack asked enthusiastically, but Dante just laughed.

"Definitely not soon. But maybe if you'll train as much as you do now, then in about 10 years you'll get one." That made Zack slightly worried. Ten years? That's a bit too much. But then he felt patting on his back and looked at Dante, who was smiling at him. "Don't worry. It won't look as long if you'll get into routine. Now lets go and order some pizza. I'll explain rest to you when we will eat." Zack simply swear dropped, but decided to not argue with him and just followed.

"Alright, but you buy me one with olives." Zack said with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah. I just hope they won't mix our pizzas." Dante said with tired look, as it happened few times in the past.

And with that they went upstairs and back to Devil May Cry office.

* * *

 **Analysis complete:**

 **Humanity - 84%**

 **Demonic Powers - 16%**

* * *

24th of July 2000

San Francisco, USA

Devil May Cry office, 4:32 PM

Dante and Zack just returned from their standard training, both waiting for their favorite pizzas. While Dante was sitting on his chair and chilling, Zack was napping on couch, because he was pooped after training and was now regenerating from both exhaustion and from all the wound and broken bones he got.

Suddenly, there's a knocking heard from the entrance.

"Come in!" Dante shouted towards entrance.

At that, main doors get kicked open by a woman in her thirties. She has chin-length, dark hair, scars on her face, slim body medium-sized breasts. She wears white jacket with matching white shorts, red gloves and apparently no bra. She also had sunglasses, which hide her eyes. But it was really easy to tell she was pissed.

"Dante! Where is money you own me!?" She yelled at white-haired man, who almost felt from his chair.

"W-woah! Hey there, Lady. How is your day?" Dante asked woman, identified as Lady, who was coming towards him.

"Rather good, but that's besides the point. Where. Is. It?" Lady asked quieter, but before Dante could answer, both of them heard a loud yawn. Lady turned towards couch, where now was sitting small boy with half-open eyes. He looked at her and blinked few times.

"Who is that loud old lady?" Zack asked with emotionless face. Lady, on the other hand, looked livid.

"O-O-O-O-Old lady!? Why do you call me like that!? And besides that, who the fuck are you!?" Lady asked with shout so loud that both of male in the room had to shield their ears.

"This is Zack, boy I decided to train. Zack, this is Lady, one of my old friends." Dante said with a upbeat tone.

"I'm not your friend, you pizza-loving freak!" Lady threw nearby heavy object at his head, which perfectly hit, then turned back to Zack. "And really? You decided to train someone? And to top it of, five year old kid? Are you serious?" At that comment, Zack picked up book that he read some time ago and threw it at Lady with speed half as big as bullet and hit her right into her knee, making her kneel.

"I'm seven, thank you very much!" Zack shouted as he laid back onto couch. Before Lady could take revenge on him, Dante recovered from her assault and stopped her.

"I decided to train him, because he have potential. And because we are very alike." Dante said while rubbing his still aching head.

"You mean you're both sarcastic morons who can't pay on time?" Lady asked with slight amusement.

"Ouch! That hurt... And no. I mean he is also Demon." At that Lady looked at Zack, who was now reading a manga which he had at hand.

"So... He already knows who he is, right?" Lady asked with more serious tone.

"Yes, he does. And I have to say. He is hard as Hell! He took several hits from me and many kicks and punches from Nero kid. And he was still fighting like nothing happened." Dante said with grin. "But what surprised me most was his speed. For four months he was barely able to see me in combat, but few day ago, when he was fighting Nero, he was able to dodge his attacks without any problem. He even said that from his point of view it looked like everything slowed down greatly."

"Really? Interesting..." Lady said as she went up to Zack. Said boy putted down his manga and faced her.

"Sup?" Zack asked with bored face.

"Want to fight me, kid?" Lady asked smirking. That made Dante fall from chair and Zack raised his eyebrow.

"Are you serious!?" Dante shouted.

"Yes. I'm serious. And, if you're so confident in him, then I would also make a bet." Lady said more to Dante then to Zack, but who talked next was boy, not albinos guy.

"What bet?" Zack asked with energy in both his voice and eyes.

"If you win, I'll forget about every of Dante's debts. But, if you lose, Dante will have to pay every one of them doubled in less then a month." Lady said with a smirk, while Dante paled at what he heard. If Zack loses, then Dante will be in very deep shit. But before he could say anything, Zack immediately got up.

"Alright! I'll kick your ass!" Zack raised his hand and pointed at her. Lady just chuckled.

"Good luck. I'll be waiting for you outside." Lady then walked up to exit, but before she disappeared, she turned towards both of them. "Just don't try to chicken out. Both of you."

When she walked out Dante turned to Zack and glared at him with angry look.

"You know you just screwed both of us up?! You won't win!" Dante was really pissed at this kid. He made decision without thinking or even talking it out with him. Boy just shrugged at this.

"Don't worry, Dante. I'll be alright. Just look." Zack said as he walked outside, Alastor materialized on his back, which shocked Dante, who thought that he took it away from him. He then just sighed and followed boy.

* * *

Outside of Devil May Cry, 4:39 PM

Zack and Lady were standing before each other, both of them holding their weapons: For Zack it was Alastor, while for Lady was her giant bazooka, Kalina Ann. They both stared at each other ready to attack. Dante, in the meanwhile, was standing away from them sweating bullets, knowing that if Zack screw up, then he is screwed as well. After some more staring, Lady rushed first. She decided to attack with bayonet attached to Kaluna Ann. When she gets near him, she swings vertically, which Zack easily blocks.

"Too slow." Zack said as he threw her away and then kicked her in the face, sending her away. She landed on ground and knowing now that melee attacks won't do, she took out her Scorpion submachine gun and started to shoot. Zack stared to dodge it, getting hit from time to time, but not showing any pain on his face. When Lady started to reload, Zack charged at her and attacked her. She barely dodged and took out her handgun, pointing it straight into his face and started to shoot him. He ducks and kicks her gun from her hand, making her back away a little.

"Kid, you're better then I expected." Lady said as she took out her bazooka again. "But that isn't enough!" She then pulled trigger and big missile starts to fly towards Zack who just stands there.

 _'Focus.'_ Zack thought and after few seconds his eyes changed again into blood red color and, when missile is centimeters from him, he does something truly unexpected.

He grabs missile, spins it around for a moment, then throws it back at stunned Lady. She then dodges it in last second, but missile hits ground near her, sending her onto ground. After that, Zack's eyes turn back to normal and he scratches his cheek.

"That was easier then I thought." He laughed, then went up to Lady and kneeled besides her. After moment Dante walked up and checked her breathing.

"Phew. She is still alive. For a second I thought you killed her." Dante said with a sweat still falling from him. Zack looked at him and smiled innocently.

"Oh... Don't worry. I'm not such person to kill anyone without real reason." Zack laughed, while Dante sweat dropped.

After some time Lady got up and, as she promised, she forgot about every of Dante's debt. Since then, Lady came from time to time to fight with Zack.

* * *

30th of October, 2001

Unknown, USA

Cult Altar, 11:31 PM

Dante and Zack were investigating very weird altar, probably dedicated to some High-Level Demon. But up until now, there was no Demons, no followers, only altar with lots of lots of blood on it.

"Where are those cult freaks we were looking for?" Zack asked, while checking something back of the altar. His appearance changed slightly. He got taller, his muscles bigger and his face much prettier. His clothes didn't changed that much. He was still wearing white sleeveless coat, instead of normal vest he wore combat vest, his jeans black and he also wore black combat boots. But what changed most is his hair. They didn't grown too much, but since half a year ago, their color brighten, now having dark grey color. Dante says that this may be side effect of him using his power... That, or maybe stress from training is hitting young boy too much, which he denies.

"I don' really know. Maybe they took a brake." Dante said as he was looking at altar itself. It wasn't much. Simply a rock table with blood and very ugly handworks which looks like some kind of monster. Probably Demon they worship.

"Yeah, right. A break. Or maybe they heard from somewhere about us and fled from here." Zack said, then looked at entrance of room in which they were and saw person in weird robes, looking at them with fear. Zack quickly took out shotgun Coyote-a, which Dante gave him after first year of training, and shot him without any hesitation. After that Dante went up to boy and hit his head as hard as possible, making him fall face-first onto ground. "Ow! The hell!?"

"Next time try to catch him alive!" Dante reprimanded his disciple. They needed information. Information that one guy could provide. "Don't do such reckless things!"

"Says one, who's fighting tactic is "Attack, till enemy falls"." Zack shot back at Dante, who just sighed and shrugged at that.

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm not better. But next time try to be more subtle. Understood?" Dante said with piercing glare.

"Hai, hai, Dante." Zack answered as he got up and started to head towards exit. "Maybe there's more of them around here?" As he said that, gun shots can be heard from part of building they didn't checked. After moment one of cult believers went next to Zack. But before Zack could react, cult freak got shot from the hall he came. When Zack looked in that direction, he saw blonde woman with big curves, wearing tight black suit and holding two guns. She came up to Zack aiming at his head, Zack aimed back. But before anything happened, Dante interrupted both of them.

"Trish! What are you doing here!?" Dante asked as he went up to her. Woman, identified as Trish, sighed and hid her guns.

"Probably same thing as you. But that doesn't matter. Who is he?" She asked, pointing at Zack, who already hid his shotgun and was looking at her with curious expression.

"That's Zack, boy I was talking about last time." Dante said, patting boy's back, to latter's discomfort.

"You mean the one that is faster then even you? Are you sure you doesn't exaggerate too much?" Trish asked with doubt in her voice. Zack looked at her and sighed. Suddenly he notices that one of those fanatics and tries to stab Trish, but before anyone can do anything, Zack gets behind him in millisecond and disarms him.

"Not so fast." He says, grounding him. Trish and Dante looks at this small scene, with former whistling in impression.

"Nice one, kid." Trish compliments him, which he responds with bow after knocking attacker out. "I guess my work is done here. It was nice to see you Dante, Zack." She said before disappearing.

After that both of the male returned back to Devil May cry and went on with their lives.

* * *

13th of April, 2003

San Francisco, USA

Devil May Cry office, 9:35 PM

Today Zack was going back to his homeland, Japan. After three years of training, Zack's power increased immensely. He wasn't near Dante at full power, but he was catching up with Nero when goes serious. His speed is what surpassed anyone's expectations, making even Dante concentrate on his movements. His strength still needs improvements, but that doesn't matter to him that much. His defense is still on similar level as it was before.

Right now he was getting ready to leave, when Dante came into his room.

"Yo, kiddo! Are you ready?" He asked with very suspicious grin on his face.

"Almost. Just have to pack some more stuff." He answered putting some clothes into his suitcase, then looked at his mentor. "What's with your face? What you wanna do?"

"You know, I decided to give you some things before you leave." Dante said, getting closer to him.

"Like what?" Zack asked as he looked at Dante's hand as they get from behind him and shows a bunch of weapons.

"Because there's chance you'll need lots of firepower in your future life of Demon Hunter, I decided to give you some of my Devil Arms. Here have Gilgamesh," He gave him a device that after touching Zack disintegrates and puts itself into his soul. "Lucifer," This time it's a strange backpack with something like sharp beetle legs. "And new one I found back in the altar we were about 15 moths ago, Leviathan." A weird gloves that also have gun barrels connected to them.

"Wow... Eh... Thanks, Dante. Is this everything?" Zack asked, seeing that Dante still have something hidden behind him.

"No. I noticed that you like my Ebony and Ivory much, right?" Dante received nod from boy. "Then I decided to give you these as your last present." He said, taking out two silver Desert Eagles with one having longer barrel, other better trigger and both having extended ammo clips.

"Cool! Are they really mine?" Zack asked, inspecting both of them.

"Yes. You can even name them if you want." Dante said pointing at empty space between letters on guns.

"Name, huh?" Zack thought about it for a moment, then remembered name that main character of his favorite manga gave to his sword. "Luck and Pluck."

"Luck and Pluck? That's interesting one. Where did that come from?" Dante asked looking him into eyes.

"From manga."

"Of course from manga. That was too obvious. Okay, look at your guns again." Zack complied and saw that free space was now filled with one word on each gun. "Luck" on left one and "Pluck" on right one. Zack smirked at that.

"They are enchanted, aren't they?" Dante laughed at it.

"Slightly, yeah. They will shoot bullets empowered with your Demonic energy." Dante patted his back. "So, shall we go then?"

Zack smiled, took his case and went with Dante to the airport.

* * *

13th of April 2003

Tokyo, Japan

Airport, 4:27 PM

Zack was waiting in the main lobby of a airport, waiting for someone named Morgan Stayson. It was cold afternoon, so Zack was wearing hoodie and T-shirt beneath it. He looked around and saw someone who looked very off. He was a tall man wearing business suit, had a small case, probably for documents, and was apparently looking for someone or something. But what was weirdest about him was his long, crimson red hair. Zack, feeling that this guy may be interesting persona, decided to talk to him.

"Good afternoon, sir. Is there something I may help you with?" Zack asked in perfect English. Living three years with American hunter and Zack's bent to learning let him catch up with that language pretty quickly.

"Hm? Oh, good afternoon to you to, boy. No, I'm just looking for my wife. We came here to buy house, but she probably left without me... As always." Man muttered last part under his breath.

"Okay... Maybe I can help you find place you're looking for?" Zack asked with innocent voice. He really hated play like this, but situation needed that.

"Hm... Sure, I would be pleased with that, but... Aren't your parents going to look for you?" At that Zack sighed.

"No, they... know I can take care of myself. So, shall we go?" Zack asked, raising his head and smiling.

"Alright." Man smiled back. They walked out of airport, while Zack sent message via old cell phone to Morgan that he will find him later. After short walk man, like if he realized something, turned his head to Zack.

"By the way, what is your name, kid?" Zack though for a moment and decided to go with name that Dante gave him in his new ID.

"Zachary Redgrave. And you, mister?" Man smiled lightly.

"Sirzechs Gremory."

* * *

 **Analysies complete:**

 **Humanity - 82%**

 **Demonic Powers - 18%**

* * *

 **And that's all folks! I wonder what Sirzechs doing here. Hm... Neverless, I hope you enjoyed this chapter at least for a moment.**

 **Well, now to explain some things:**

 **Why I divided Triggers into three diffrent forms? It was something I came up when I saw some dude on YouTube analysing Japnese artbook to DMC 4, where he noticed pictures of Nero with diffrent looks in his Devil Trigger. He came up with theory, which says that in Devil May Cry 4 Nero was going to get 3 diffrent levels of Devil Trigger, his official Trigger being his first form. When I heard about it, I thought it was cool idea and when I was writing this story, I decided to use this idea. Of course I had to give them diffrent names so everyone can see diffrence between them. Those forms are:**

 **Aura Trigger: Weakest and,** **surprisingly, hardest form. It only triples power and speed of it's user and creates phantom that helps in fight, mimicing moves of its owner or moving at his will. Upside of this form is its durability, as trained person can stay in this Trigger for even days without any break.**

 **Devil Trigger: Stronger version of transformation. It changes appearance of person into much more Demonic, with many scale-like skin parts and many cracks on body that glows in unnatural light. It gives six times of users power and speed and adapts its abilities depending on Devil Arm currently used. It doesn't stay as long as Aura Trigger, but at full potential, you can stay in it for max 5 hours.**

 **Demon Trigger: Third form usable, it gives stunning boost: It give 12x bigger power and speed than the basic one. It also gives pair of giant wings, looking similar to that of a dragon, but without any scales or hide. Only bones. Its biggest downsides are time limit, which can only go over ten minutes in Hell, while in human world it can only be used for about four, and strain it puts on person's body.**

 **Other thing that I should talk about are abilities. I decided to give every humanoid Demon unique ability that would define him. Currently known Demons and their abilities are:**

 **Dante with his powerful healing factory, ten times faster then of any other Demon, which makes him much harder to kill. He also masters his new Devil Arms in a matter of seconds.**

 **Nero, who was able to use power of Devil Bringer before activating his Aura Trigger for the first time. He also uses it better then anyone will ever be able to.**

 **While Zack have his Focus, which increases his speed and accuracy and lets his muscels choose best reactionfor a incoming attack.**

 **... That's all I have to say... Probably. If there's something unclear or something confusing, don't hesitate to ask me in review section. You can also tell me what could I change to make this and future chapters better. Also, if you're interested in how story will go, please follow and/or add it to favorite.**

 **Well, Azura's out!**


	4. First Devil Year

**Guys... I promise to never start writing chapters at Saturday... I promise...**

 **Well. I only have to say this: Next chapter will be longer. And hopefuly better.**

 **As for reviews, there wasn't much. Mostly simple "Nice story" and stuff like that. But there are two persons I would like to reply to:**

 **King - NP man! Thanks for compliment. And when it comes to girls: For Kuroka look at previous chapter for an answer. But with Yubelluna you destroyed me! Riser's peerage/harem was last place I would look for harem candidate. But it will be hard to place her in canon, but funny. Challenge accepted.**

 **Wacko12 - Well, this will be hard to answer to that, cause IDK what you mean by that. But I have two** **possible meanings. And I'll answer to both. One: Is Zack independent Hunter? Yes. And he will be to the very end. He will receive help from Dante and others from time to time, but his hunting for Demons will mostly be alone. Two: Is Zack became independent in life. No. But Dante will no longer be one to keep an eye on him. Read this chapter and you'll understand.**

 **Now... Enjoy this short chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

First Devil Years

13th of April 2003

Tokyo, Japan

Residential area, 4:47 PM

Sirzechs and Zack were walking down the street, talking about some random stuff. From what Zack heard, Sirzechs is a foreign businessman who decided to move to Japan to personally take over local interests. Though something is really wrong with him. Zack can't tell what, but it's probably something about his aura. Zack also told him some things about himself, but only minimum.

After some more walking they get to empty house two storey house with sign that says "FOR SALE" in Japanese. Zack looked around a little and then turned to Sirzechs.

"Where's your wife, mister Sirzechs?" Zack asked red-haired man, who was staring at the building with thoughtful expression, but then turned towards boy.

"She's probably looking inside. Thank you for he-"

Suddenly there was giant explosion from inside and Zack could see a deformed hand coming from where it came.

"Mister Sirzechs! Your wife!" Zack shouted at Sirzechs, trying to tell him to stay away. But Sirzechs was faster. He run towards house, but before he entered, he turned towards Zack.

"Boy, get out of here! It's too dangerous!" He then run inside.

Zack knew this man wouldn't stand a chance. He knew there was a Demon inside. And he knew that Sirzechs won't be able to survive that encounter. Zack, knowing that, went inside after Sirzechs. What he saw, surprised him slightly.

Sirzechs was standing besides body of something really inhuman, which Zack thought was a Demon. When Sirzechs turned away and saw Zack, he got tensed. He was about to explain what happened, but Zack just sighed.

"And I thought I'll be only Demon Hunter here." He said with much more serious voice then before, when he was acting like a normal child.

Sirzechs, once again, tried to say something, but he felt movement behind him and saw that Stray, which was supposed to be dead, rushed in his direction, but before he could make contact, something, or someone, stopped it. It was Zack, who was now wearing weird gloves, boots and mask.

"Are you alright, Sirzechs!?" Zack asked stunned and confused man, which made him come back to senses.

"Y-yeah, but... Who are you!?" He asked confused. Who really is that kid? And how the hell is he able to block Stray's attack so easily!?

"I'll explain later! Now get out of here!" Zack then parried Demon and began to rush him with rain of fists and kicks, making it slowly fall on its knees... or something like this. After that Zack charged Gilgamesh's fist and was about to charge at Demon, but it suddenly recovered and cut off one of Zack's arms and threw him away. "Shit!"

Sirzechs had to do something quick, or this kid will die! He went between them and used Power of Destruction to obliterate this 'Stray' out of existence. Giant magic circle appeared behind him and enormous energy came towards monster and left nothing after it. Not even ashes. After that Sirzechs went up to Zack and kneeled besides him.

"Boy, are you alright?" He knew this was stupid question. He just lost his arm for the love of Maoh! But to his surprise Zack just simply smiled.

"Maybe... But I think this Demon just injected me with poison... Shit..." Zack said with blood slowly coming from his mouth. He touched it with his remaining hand. "Yup. Definitely poison..."

 _'Hm... He managed to injure that Stray like that while he is just a human... Probably... Maybe I should use it...'_ He then smiled. "Zack, if you could still live, what would you do?" Zack didn't even thought on the answer.

"I would... Look for my father..." He raised his hand forwards.

 _'This boy... He probably really lov-'_

"And beat the shit out of him!" His confession surprised Sirzechs. Who would have thought that someone so young can have so much hate. But, if that's his wish, who will deny it?

"Alright. I can help you." Sirzechs said as he took out Knight piece. Zack didn't answer. He only looked at Sirzechs with hollow eyes. Sirzechs placed piece on Zack's chest and Sirzechs said incantation **(AN: I don't know how it goes)**. After that piece started to glow red light, before changing it into white light. "W-what? It's mutating? Just like Souji's?" Sirzechs was intrigued. Piece itself felt really powerful. Similar to level of all four Maoh's.

After that, Sirzechs used teleportation to teleport both of them to his office in Lilith, Underworld's capital. In there, single maid with long white hair and stoic face approached him and bowed.

"Lucifer-sama, how was your visitation in human world?" Maid asked, then looked at boy besides Sirzechs. "And who is this boy?" Sirzechs scratched his neck and chuckled lightly.

"It was okay. I looked around Tokyo, but there was no place for Rias-chan to stay and study. And... OH! Right! Bring MacGregor before this boy blee-" When he said that, he looked at Zack, who's arm, surprisingly, was attached to his body like it was never cut off. He examined it closely. "Weird..." Grayfia came up to him.

"Lucifer-sama?" She asked him with her usual stoic expression. He looked at her and sighed.

"As I said, bring MacGregor. He needs to examine this boy."

"As you wish, Lucifer-sama." She then turned away and walked out of the room. Then two maid came in and without a word took Zack out of office.

 _'But it's still weird... How did his arm grew back?'_

* * *

 **Analysis complete:**

 **Humanity - 60%**

 **Demonic Powers - 15%**

 **Devilhood - 25%**

* * *

Three hours later

Lilith, Underworld

Castle Living Chamber

MacGregor just left from room after checking on Zack's condition. Apparently he was alright, most of the said poison left his body and every organ and limb is where they should be. But there's something that isn't right, and it's not his health condition. His aura is... much different then anything anyone ever saw in his life. It looks... wicked. Now in room, except for unconscious boy, stayed Sirzechs and Grayfia, who didn't want to leave her husband's side.

After waiting six minutes, Zack finally woke up with very tired expression on his face. He rubbed his temple to calm his headache.

"Ow... My head..." Zack muttered, then looked around. "Where the fuck am I?" He asked using rather vulgar language. Grayfia sighed while Sirzechs deadpanned, but immediately smiled.

"You're in Lucifer's castle located in Lilith, Devil's capital." Sirzechs informed Zack, who looked at him. Sirzechs thought that it would be hard for him at first. He would probably be confused at first, so he needs to explain it as slow as pos-

"Really? And I thought I would never meet anyone from Three Factions." He said with a 'meh' mood. That took both Sirzechs and Grayfia off guard, As Sirzechs almost felt from his chair and Grayfia lost her facade for a second.

"Y-you know about Three Factions!?" Sirzechs was really surprised, but Zack didn't know why. He saw what Zack can do, yet he still thinks he knows nothing about their world. He was wrong. But, from what Zack heard, he is a Devil. And Devils doesn't like Fallen Angels. So saying that person, who told him about this world, was Baraqiel would be a bad idea.

"Yeah. Why are you surprised. Didn't you saw how awe-" he then remembered. He lost his arm. But... his arm is still here. "Did you reattached my arm?" Zack asked lightly scared. Sirzechs shocked his head for no.

"No. It has grown itself." Zack widened his eyes in shock. His healing factor was supposed to only heal wounds, not detached body parts or lost organs. His regeneration isn't that good. But wait... If his healing power increased... He looked at Sirzechs.

"Did you do something to me?" He asked Sirzechs, who simply sighed.

"Yes. You were about to die, so I decided to use Evil Piece at you to turn you into a Devil. Thanks to this I wanted to keep you alive for long enough to heal you, but apparently... You did it yourself just fine." He pointed at his arm. Zack scratched his neck.

"Well, I guess... But wait, you did what!?" He asked with surprise and anger in his voice.

"I turned you into a Devil." Sirzechs said as if it was most obvious thing in this world.

 _'Dammit! How did this happened!... Eh... I guess there's no fighting with it, is there?'_ Zack thought. He knew there was no turning back from this. At this, he just sighed. "Okay, so what now?"

"I know it may be har- Wait, what?" Both master and maid were taken off guard by this. he took it better than anyone ever suspected. "You're okay with fact that you're a Devil?" Zack just shrugged.

"Yeah. I can't do anything now, can I?" Zack said with small, unseen smirk. Sirzechs nodded.

"You're right. If someone were to remove Evil Piece from you, you would die." Sirzechs said with serious face, then softened slightly. "Are you feeling better now?" He asked with kind smile, to which Zack just chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm alright." He said with big smile, that made both Grayfia and Sirzechs smile as well.

"That's good to hear. Now Zack. From today onward Grayfia will teach you everything about our society." He gestured towards white haired maid, which stepped forwards and bowed to Zack.

"I hope we will get along." She said with calm voice and her usual stoic face. Zack smiled once again.

"I hope so to, Grayfia-san." He quickly got up from bed and bowed. At that, Sirzechs chuckled.

"I think you'll be just fine." He said as he waved at them lightly. He then got up and went to door. "I'll be going now. Grayfia, if you could."

"Yes, Lucifer-sama." She bowed to Sirzechs. He nodded and walked out, while Zack felt onto ground.

"I was revived by Lucifer!?" He shouted in shock. Grayfia placed hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Not revive. Reincarnate." She said calmly and then gestured him to sit down, to which he complied. "So, let me start from basics, which are 72 Pillars..."

And from that point in time, Grayfia came to Zack's room everyday to lecture him about Three Factions, systems in Devil's society and other important things connected to that world. Zack was listening to every of her word, asking from time to time about many stuff. Not many know that, but Zack loves to learn new things, especially about supernatural world. His dream, excluding revenge, is to live normal life with person he loves. He decided to go and learn in human world after he will become High-class Devil. He knows it will take long time, but it doesn't matter to him.

* * *

8th of October 2003

Lilith, Underworld

Study room, 5:08 PM

It was another day for Zack. He got up, changed clothes, went on breakfast, did usual training, ate dinner, then went to study room and listened to Grayfia talking about new things. He was about to go and eat supper, but was stopped by sudden opening of doors. His temper was about to get him over, but he saw how burst in.

It was young girl, around his age, with crimson red hair as long as she is, European beauty and- Oh my Maoh! How can someone so young have such a big curves! It's like she was 18 or something!... EHM! Continuing. She was rather tall for her age, being at around 147 cm, but she still was not as tall as Zack, who was 4 cm taller. She wore cute red dress and matching small shoes. And would bet she wore bra! Seriously! Such bust cannot be natural for someone her age!

Returning to reality - girl examined room with harsh look, looking for something, before placing her eyes on Zack, who tensed up because of that. When she saw him, her look softened and she smiled at him.

"Hello there. Who are you?" She asked in sweet voice. Too sweet, for Zack's gusto.

"My name is Zackary Redgrave. I'm Sirzechs-san's new knight." He bowed, then raised again and smiled lightly. "And who are you, young lady?" He asked politely. At that girl blushed lightly.

"M-my name is Rias Gremory. Sirzechs is my Onii-chan." She said with slight embarrassment from the way Zack talked with her. But she quickly shocked her head to lose all pink from her face and then smiled again. "I was looking for him. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, he is in his office." He answered with smile on his face getting slightly bigger. "Could I accompany you, Rias-san?" Rias got blush once again, but quickly dismissed it.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind." She said with nod of her head. Zack quickly came to her side and both of them went to Sirzechs, saying "Hello" to every servant that they met on their way.

When they got under doors of Sirzechs' office, Zack wanted to open it for Rias. But when he was about to do that, Rias kick opened them with great force, surprising both Zack and Sirzechs, who was inside.

"ONII-CHAN! GUESS WHAT!" She shouted so loud that Zack got deft for second or two. Sirzechs on the other hand managed to shield his ears before anything could happened.

"What, Rias-chan?" He asked with sweet and very happy smile. For Zack it was creepy as Hell.

"I got my Queen! And she is Japanese!" She shouted again, but this time much quieter. Zack smiled at it. So this girl wanted to boast herself. He had to wonder, who was that person?

"Really? That's great! Come here! Give your Onii-chan big hug!" She quickly jumped up and hugged him with all strength she had and after five seconds she let him go. "So, where is she?" Sirzechs asked.

Instead of answering, Rias turned towards entrance and made gesture for someone to come in. Because Zack was on rather far from door, so he couldn't see anything. But, when that person came in, Zack was shocked like he never was.

Who came was a tall girl around his age with - once again - gigantic bust, with long dark hair made into ponytail held by very familiar orange ribbon. She wore traditional clothes of Shinto shrine maiden. And her face reminded him of...

 _'Akeno? No, this can't be her, right? This would be ridicules.'_ He laughed at this idea in his head, but he still wasn't fully sure. Maybe if she'll introduce herself, everything will expla-

"My name is Akeno Himejima. It's honor to meet you in person, Lucifer-sama." She politely introduced herself. Zack's jaw dropped onto floor, but he quickly recovered.

 _'I can't let her know who I am. If she'll know and I would die... I don't want to think about it.'_ Zack thought to himself. He didn't want her to know truth, but it was obvious that truth would sooner or later come out. All Zack can do is to delay the unavoidable. But he got taken out of his thoughts by his King.

"Oh right, I have to introduce my new Piece as well. Zack, come here!" Sirzechs said to young boy, who came closer to them. Rias and Sirzechs were simply smiling, while Akeno was looking at him first with surprise, then with disappointment. For a second she thought it was her childhood friend, but she dismissed that idea when she saw his grey hair. After stopping, he bowed to girls.

"Good afternoon. My name is Zackary Redgrave, I'm Sirzechs-san's knight and a Demon Hunter." He said in rather formal tone. But what he said, surprised them.

"D-demon Hunter? W-what's that?" Akeno asked scared, but Sirzechs made a small smile.

"Don't worry. Demon Hunter is not what you think. People like he aren't hunting us, but rather... something similar to a Stray Devil. Just much more powerful." At Sirzechs explanation both girls gasped.

"You fight Strays at your age?!" Rias asked with fear and concern.

"Demons. Not Strays. Strays are something like lowest rang of Demon IF they were Demon. Which they aren't. Demons I fight are much stronger then most of Strays. One Demon can terrorize whole city if not killed." Zack explained.

"Really?" Rias asked with pure shock. "Then how strong are you?"

"Well... He isn't too strong... But I think that even I would have problems fighting him." Sirzechs explained, making everyone, including Zack, widen their eyes.

"Y-you really think so, Sirzechs-san?" Zack asked with surprised expression.

"Yes I think so. And I mean it." Sirzechs smiled at him.

"T-thank you." Zack bowed, but Sirzechs simply waved his hand to make him stop.

"It's alright... Now, would you like to go and play with my sister and her queen a little before they have to go home?" Sirzechs suggested, to which Zack looked at him with questioning look. But before he could ask anything, Rias pulled his hand outside.

"Bye Onii-chan!" Rias said goodbye to her brother, while Akeno simply bowed. And like that, they both ran outside.

After few minutes to office, Grayfia came to Sirzechs bringing trolley with food.

"Lucifer-sama, your supper has arrived." Grayfia said in her stoic voice, to which Sirzechs simply nodded. He got up and took trolley. After he sat down again, Grayfia started to talk again. "Lucifer-sama, did you noticed aura of Rias-san's queen?" To that, he nodded and his expression became much more serious.

"Yes, but that's not something weird. There are many reincarnated Fallen in our society. What was weird was Zack's reaction to who she was. I saw it for only for a second, but it definitely was shock." Grayfia raised her eyebrow.

"Does that mean they may know each other?"

"Yes. That's probably it."

"What should we do about it?" Grayfia asked her King. Sirzechs simply sighed.

"Nothing. If he wanted her to know truth, whatever it is, he would told her right away. But... He didn't. And we shouldn't do anything about it, as it is his own decision." After that he started to eat, while Rias, Akeno and Zack were playing in backyard of Lucifer's Castle.

For Zack it was beginning of new friendship. And rebirth of old one.

* * *

 **Well, as I said. Short chapter. That's why I'll explain everything in next chapter... I'm really tired.**

 **Welp! See ya in next chapter: Quick Promotion.**


	5. Quick Promotion

**Well, I guess I made another short chapter. But its all thanks to my school. And also because in Saturday I was at my goddaughter's first birthday. But, I PROMISE next chapter will be at least as long as second one.**

 **Well, it's now time to answer... one review? Seriously? I know this chapter was bad, but I was hoping there would be at least two new reviews... Eh, nevermind. So:**

 **Wacko13 - You know why I wanted Zack to be a Devil? Because if he was to be just a Demon Hunter, then I could've just use Dante! And I didn't want to do that, because 1: he was overused in too many stories. 2: I don't feel like doing a Dante character. Also, you should've notice certain line that Sirzechs said to himself when he reincarnated Zack. It says: "It's mutating? Just like Souji's?", which points out one thing: I gave Souji a mutated piece in this story.**

 **Well... Now enjoy this chapter... Please?**

* * *

Chapter 4

Quick Promotion

27th of February 2004

Lilith, Underworld

Castle's training yard, 1:34 AM

It was four months since Zack's 'reunion' with Akeno and since then, they were meeting very often, because Rias and she came to Lucifer Castle almost every week after they found out about him. And he was happy about that, because he could see his childhood friend every day once again. They always either play outside or talk while drinking tea (Cola for Zack, as he doesn't like hot drinks that much). From what Zack see, Akeno became much like her mother in terms of teasing. Every time there was chance for it, she teased either Zack, Rias or both at the same time. While at first it was rather annoying and/or embarrassing, he quickly got used to that and after some time she stopped, knowing he won't give any reaction.

He also was talking with other Pieces of his King, Sirzechs. Mostly he obviously spent time with Grayfia, who first acted like his teacher and mentor in Devils society. But lately, Zack felt really comfortable around her. And not like with friend or comrade, but more like someone very close... He didn't know why he felt like this, but he didn't mind. It was really nice. He also had lots of interactions with Surtr Second, though it was mostly in when sparing. All Zack could get from this guy's persona was that he got easily angry when defeated. But outside of training, they didn't talk too much. With Enku and Beowulf he talked sometimes, but that's all. They mostly talked about some random stuff, but only thing Zack caught about any of them was that Beowulf was rather nervous first few times they were talking, as if scared what Zack thinks about him.

Only people Zack didn't interacted much with were his fellow Knight Souji and Bishop MacGregor. For MacGregor it was obvious, because he was taking care of Kuoh City, which made Zack happy that someone powerful (from what Zack thinks) protects his hometown, but Souji didn't have alibi for his lack in castle. But Zack didn't care too much, cause he knew that sooner or later they'll meet.

But not only his relationships with people were growing. He was also training regularly, especially after he learned everything he needed to know about Devils society. Since then, he trained his speed, his strength, stamina and his combat skills. He trained everyday, at least three times a day, after every meal and mostly he trained for two hours. Afterwards he took short shower and then he had free time.

Today wasn't different. It was his second training today and he was now sitting under tree near entrance to castle, without any top clothing, as he didn't want to get it smell with sweat and never was comfortable in tracksuit. He was drinking cold water, sweat falling from his face and going down his torso, Alastor was standing besides him. After intense training, bottle of water was always refreshing. Especially cold one.

When Zack was about to get to bathroom, he felt familiar presence in castle entrance. He sighed.

"I wouldn't thought you would get here so early, Akeno." Akeno didn't saw that, but he had soft and warm smile on his face, happy to hang out with his childhood friend once more.

"Ara, ara~ As always, your senses are at top notch." Akeno giggled, then got more serious. "I came here with some of our guests to tell you to com-" She didn't finished, as Zack came from behind a tree.

When he looked at new people at Akeno, he raised his eyebrow. There were two female with her. One was a young women with long, wavy, purple hair, purple eye, or probably eyes, but right one was hidden behind her hair. She wore navy blue tunic top, pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes, gold choker and a overcoat, which Zack had to say was very likeable. She also had very, VERY big bust.

Second one was young girl, probably younger then Zack, with blonde hair made into twin drills, with lack of better words, blue eyes and really cute face. She wore pink princess-like dress with small, reddish ribbon above her chest. She also had average bust. Finally, someone with normal size. That's what Zack thought.

But as he looked at them, he saw both of them, as well as Akeno, blushing when looking at him. He knew it was probably about his sweat or his worked out body, but he didn't care about that. He knew they would stop sooner or later.

"How intriguing~" Said purple-haired women with a very seductive smirk on her face, which gained a glare from Akeno.

"H-how can... s-someone his a-age... be so gorgeous?" Blondie asked rhetorically herself, but then her blushed deepened when she realized she said that out loud. Zack chuckled at that.

"Thank you, miss..."

"O-oh! M-my name is R-Ravel Phenex! I-I'm youngest child o-of Revil and Elisabeth Phenex, a-as well as t-their only daughter. I-I'm also Bishop of m-my brother, Riser P-Phenex" She quickly bowed, to which Zack responded with kind smile, making her blush even more. He knew who she was... Kind of.

All he knew is that Phenex family have some connections to legendary Phoenixes, which gives them very impressive healing factory, which, by how Grayfia described it, can be as powerful or even more then Dante's. They also are masters of fire and wind magic, which gives them advantage in fight.

"And I am Yubelluna. Queen of Riser Phenex." Woman bowed as well and, once again, Zack smiled kindly. At this, Yubelluna smirked seductively again. Then Zack bowed.

"My name is Zackary Redgrave, Knight of Sirzechs Lucifer and adoptive son of Tony Redgrave." Zack said and rose from his bow, then, as if realizing something, he blushed lightly. "I-If, you'll excuse me, I-I'll go and take a-a shower." He bowed once again and walked away rapid gait.

"Alright. Afterwards come to meeting room." Akeno informed Zack, who simply waved to tell her he understand.

* * *

About hour later

Lilith, Underworld

Lucifer's Castle's Meeting room

After taking a shower and putting on normal clothes, which consisted of white T-shirt, black shirt over it and blue coat on shirt (combination of Dante's (In style) and Vergil's (In color scheme) ), Zack went to meeting room, just like Akeno said. Of course he didn't go without any mean of fighting, just to be sure. He had Luck and Pluck in their holsters, as well as Coyote-A hidden behind in his pants and all of his Devil Arms ready to rip body of anything or anyone who dares to threaten his friends and allies.

He was now standing in front of doors leading to meeting room and Zack already felt an unknown aura from inside. Inhaling deeply, he opened doors, getting ready for any shit that can go onto him.

Inside, he saw man in his early 20's with short, blond hair and dark blue hair. His attire consisted of white shirt with two unfastened buttons, red blazer and matching pants, as well as black shoes. On his face was formed a cocky smirk and his eyes were burning with fire of someone with perverted desire. With that Zack could tell one thing: this guy is a full-out pervert.

 _'I hate him already.'_ Thought Zack with a deadpan face. He then noticed on who was this guy's eyes placed on. It was Rias, who didn't looked very pleased by this man's presence. Both of them were sitting on couch placed near table for eight people. Zack coughed into his fist to make them notice his arrival.

"Oh, Zackary. Good you finally come to us." Sirzechs, who was sitting on chair opposite to them, was smiling nervously when looking at his Knight. Apparently that shifted playboy's attention from Rias to him.

"Hm? This is your new Piece, Sirzechs-sama?" Man said with voice as cocky as his smirk. Zack really hates this guy, even though he doesn't know who he is. Man eyed Zack for a bit more, then sighed. "Boy, what is your name?"

Zack sighed at that. This man has to be another Full-Blooded Devil, because he acts so casually around Sirzechs. Knowing that, young Devil had to act with proper manners, even if he didn't liked that. That's why he first bowed.

"My name is Zackary Redgrave, Sirzechs-san's Knight and professional hunter. It's pleaser to meet you, mister..." Zack said word pleaser with venom in his voice, thankfully for him inaudible by anyone. Man's smirk rose even more.

"My name is Riser Phenex, third child of Revil and Elisabeth Phenex. I hope you'll remember that, boy, because we will meet each other more often than you think." Man, now known as Riser, said with voice so annoyingly cocky that, in normal circumstances, it would make Zack throw up. But he had to stay calm if he wanted to make good impression on this guy.

"I will keep that in mind, Phenex-sama." Zack said with venom once again, still too quiet for anyone to hear. Also, this is only the person to which Zack uses '-sama' honorific. He only uses them if he doesn't like someone and this guy deserved his hate from the very first moment he saw him.

After Riser returned to his place near Rias, Zack went and stood next to Sirzechs. When boy looked around, he noticed girl from before, Ravel, staring at him. When she noticed that he was looking back, she turned away with blush forming on her face. It was obvious she probably had some affection towards him. And Zack knew that.

"You know Rias, it's been a long time since we saw each other." Riser said with his flirty voice while putting his right arm behind Rias. She wasn't very happy about this, as she slapped his hand away.

"First of all, it has been only month! Second of all, back off! I won't marry you, do you understand!?" Rias yelled at him with very angry expression. From what she was saying, Zack assumed she had arranged marriage with that playboy-wannabe, which she can't cancel. Because of that, he felt sympathized for her. But, just like she, Zack couldn't do anything at all.

"Don't be like that, Rias. You know that it was our fathers that chose this for us. It would be better to just accept it, you know?" He asked, then without waiting for answer, leaned towards her trying to kiss her.

"Stop it! Don't do something like this!" Rias protested, definitely unhappy by Riser's actions. She tried to push him away, but was easily overpowered by man hitting on her. Their lips were about to meet, but something, or someone stopped Riser's head.

"Rias-san isn't pleased with your actions, Riser-sama. Please move away." Zack said with cold smile, voice and closed eyes, while having a hold of Riser's head. His aura was leaking very dark energy, which no one knew what it was, except Zack, who knew exactly what energy was it. Demonic Power.

"Why would I listen to a kid li-"

"I said..." Zack interrupted Riser with much more threatening voice. He then opened his eyes. " **Move away from Rias-san.** " Zack said with very echoing and hollow (something like Hollow's voice from Bleach), his eyes turned from green to deep red and his aura turned into one that was darker then any night in the whole world. That made everyone in room frightened. Even Sirzechs, who was supposed to be strongest in this room.

"O-Okay! I-I'll do that! J-just stop!" Riser yelled out of fear. He looked like he could piss himself at any moment. That calmed down Zack and made him smirk. he let Riser's head go.

"Good. I hope it won't happen again, okay?" His voice became cold again and his eyes returned to normal.

After few minutes of silence, Riser got up, said goodbye and walked away with two woman's. But before they left, Ravel gave Zack a small smile while blushing lightly, to which Zack responded with his kind look.

After Zack stopped feeling their auras in castle, he let air fly away from his body. But before he could say anything, Sirzechs looked at him.

"Zack, what was that?" He asked still with minimal fear in his voice. Zack looked at him with confusion, anime question mark appears above his head.

"What do you mean, Sirzechs-san?" He apparently didn't noticed change in both his voice and aura. Sirzechs sighed.

"Never mind."

"If you say so." Zack said with fatigue on his face. He didn't felt like talking about it right now. And by how Rias's and Akeno's face looked, they didn't felt like either. He walked towards doors. "I'm going to take a nap now. See ya!" And with that, he walked back to his room, leaving rest in the meeting room.

Sirzechs rubbed his temples and looked at his sister, who was equally tired.

"Why dad did this to me?" She asked herself, walking out with her Queen besides her.

* * *

4th of October 2004

Lilith, Underworld

Castle's training yard. 7:58 PM

It was couple of months since Zack attended his first meeting between Rias and Riser, and since then he and to go on EVERY meeting they had in castle. It was so not riveting for him. Listening to Rias trying to make Riser screw off and Riser flirting with her made Zack almost fall asleep. Every. Single. Time.

Today thankfully meeting ended very quickly and Zack had more time to train. But, before he could even start his warm up exercises, Sirzechs came to him with new person.

It was a man in late twenties with black hair and yellow eyes. He wore a kimono with light blue haori and hakama over it, white tasuki crossed over his chest and tied in the back. He had a upbeat expression on his face. Sirzechs waved towards top-less Zack.

"Zack-kun! Come here!" Sirzechs said. Zack complied and walked up to them.

"What's up, Sirzechs-san? Who is this man?" Zack asked, pointing at new person standing besides Sirzechs. Man simply waved hand.

"Hey. I'm Souji Okita, your fellow knight." He extended his hand, which Zack took and shook it. "Nice to meet you.

"Likewise, Souji-san. I'm Zackary Redgrave." Zack smiled.

"I know who you are. Sirzechs said some things about you." Souji smiled as well. At that, Zack sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you sound like an interesting person. Especially your power. I never heard of a 'normal' human, who could fight a Stray Devil without breaking a sweat. That's really impressive." Souji complimented.

"Thanks for that." Zack rubbed back of his head awkwardly, then made slightly serious face. "Is there anything I could help you with?"

"Well, I called Souji to test your abilities." What Sirzechs said made Zack confused.

"Why exactly?" Zack asked with confused face. At that, Sirzechs smiled.

"To determine your overall power as a Knight." That made Zack even more confused. "Don't get me wrong. I can literally FEEL you're strong, but I didn't saw your full potential in action. That's why I decided to ask Souji to come and test your abilities." Zack sighed.

"Okay. I understand that. So, we start now?" Souji smirked a little more.

"Of course! Now, get ready, Zack-kun." Souji said, taking out his katana out of its sheath.

Zack smirked as well. He dashed backwards few meters and took summoned his Alastor. Eyeing his opponent, he noticed his stance was that of someone using kenjutsu. So this person was fighting, restricting himself only to one style? _'This will be easier than I thought.'_ Zack thought.

"Alright, Souji-san. You can start first." Zack said with, making a 'come on' gesture and smirked mischievously. At that, Souji chuckled.

"If you say so."

Then, Souji used his speed to quickly get near Zack, who simply was following him with eyes. When Souji got close enough, he started to attack him with strength, speed and grace. His moves, for point normal people's point of view, seem really fast and his attacks looks inevitable. But for Zack it wasn't that hard. He simply had to either sidestep or back dash, sticking out his tongue every time. After next attack, Zack kicked Souji's sword away.

"Come on. I didn't even broke a sweat. Get serious!" Zack mocked him. His smirk never left his face even for a moment. Souji, not minding Zack's mocking comment, went up to his sword and then pointed it at him.

"If that is what you want. But I will try not to hurt you." Souji said, before disappearing, leaving blur of speed.

His sudden increase of speed surprised Zack, but he tried not to lose his focus. He tried to find his senpai somewhere around, but before he could, he got hit in back of his head by Souji's kick. It made him fly into nearby tree, breaking it in half. After moment, he got up.

"Ow... I have to admit, it was rather surprising to see such display of speed." Zack said with smirk.

"Thank you, Zack-kun. That is really nice. But..." Souji disappeared once again and appeared next to him. "You should concentrate more on our fight!"

He attacked Zack once more, this time with horizontal slash. Zack was too slow to block it, letting him cut his arm. Cut was so deep it made his arm hold on nothing but flesh. If looking close enough, you could see that Souji made perfect cut through Zack's bone.

"I would like to say I'm sorry, but it was your fault you took this lightly." Souji said with light smile on his face. But he didn't expect what happened next. Zack grabbed his unusable arm, stabilized it and, after short seconds, it regenerated back to its finest. "H-How!?" Zack smirked.

"Simple. I am not a normal human, nor Devil." Then, Zack's eyes turned red, which Souji didn't quite catch that. Boy's expression changed into a one of fully focused person. "And I am more then glad to show you exactly what I mean."

He then dashed towards Souji with speed that surprised even Sirzechs, who saw Zack once in action already. Souji, after recovering from his short shock, got ready for his attack. But, when he was about to slash Zack again, boy simply increased his speed, disappearing from his sight and reappearing behind him. Before Souji could turn back to block, Zack slashed him vertically, making cut through his whole back.

"AGH!" Souji shouted, flying into castle's wall, making big crater in it. After that, Zack returned back to normal.

"Ups. Sorry, Souji-san!" Zack shouted with worry in his voice. He didn't want to attack him with so much power. He immediately ran to help Souji. When he got to him, he saw Souji slowly get up.

"I-I'm alright, Zack-kun, but still in shock. I never expected from you to have such strength." Souji said with awe.

"I didn't expected that either." Sirzechs said with smile on his face, as he approached both of them. He clapped his hands. "I am impressed, Zack-kun. I think I have to give you something."

"For what? For beating up one of my allies?" Zack asked with a deadpan.

"No. For showing us so much power." Sirzechs' smile grew even wider. "I know! I'll raise your rank from Low-Class Devil to a Middle-Class Devil."

"S-seriously? Only for that? I though that to raise my rank, I have to complete heckload of contracts, because other two options are out of reach for me." Zack asked with even bigger deadpan.

He knew that to raise rank, Devil would have to do one of three things. A: Complete big amount of contracts, which was longest, but also easiest and only available option. B: Get high ranks in Rating Games, which was out of reach for him, because Maohs don't fight in Rating Games, what made Zack really disappointed. And C: Get famous by some military achievement. That wasn't a option, because Three Factions are now in state of cold war and any bad move could ignite another Great War, which no one wants. Especially Devils.

Sirzechs simply chuckled at his question.

"Well, you DID defeated Devil Knight with much more experience then you. And a High-Class, may I remind you. It is a rather good reason." He then turned away. "Unless you want something else. It's obviously your choice what you want."

"W-well... I'll be honored!" Zack said with a big smile growing on his face.

"Alright. Well, could you take Souji inside. I will call someone to heal him." Sirzechs said, walking back inside. "And also get some rest. Your official promotion ceremony will be held tomorrow." And with that, Sirzechs left back to his office.

Zack took Souji inside to his room, then, after some maids came to take care of wounded man, he returned back to his room. He took a shower, put on his sleeping clothes, A.K.A. boxers, and jumped into his bed. He got cozy in it and smiled.

"Middle-Class Devil, huh? Well, I guess that from tomorrow onwards, my life will get slightly more interesting." Zack thought out loud before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Well... This is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it much more then a previous one.**

 **If you have something on your mind about story, feel free to ask me in review, but nothing that would give away future story. Also please tell me if you didn't enjoy something that I could change without modifying story too much.**

 **Now, please get yourselves ready for new chapter that will come next week: Troubles of every teenage Devil.**


	6. Unexpected Twist

**Hey guys! I returned to this story once more! I'm sorry for such a long time without update, but I got bored with HS DxD lately. But well, here I am! And, because of new story I'm writing, I decided to change update** **schedule. From now on, Demonic Devil will be updated every two weeks. When I won't update DD, I'll be updating my new story, Undertale of Redemption. So... That's all about technical parts, I guess.**

 **Now, for the reviews:**

 **Wacko12 - Okay. I undertand. Souji have two Knight Pieces in CANON. What is beautiful about fanfictions is that you can change canon in them as much as you want. Which mean, that while yes, Souji normally have two normal Knight Pieces, that is true. But in this story, for purpose of giving Zack proper position, I decided to give him one Mutated Knight Piece. End of topic.**

 **KingOfLightning - *DEEP INHALE* *DEEP EXHALE* Did you read novel or did watch anime? Because in novel, she isn't flat. It was just animetor's screw up for making her like this in anime.**

 **Guest - Done**

 **Guest (1) - Thanks for understaning. But don't worry. There will be more of Dante later.**

 **Guest (2) - No, thank you. I think she wouldn't be good addition to his harem. Why...? Well... I don't like her enough to add her. And she already has Issei, so why would she want Za- Nevermind, I didn't ask.**

 **Xedeven - Well, you don't need to anymore.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Unexpected twist

30th of January, 2005

Lilith, Underworld

Training yard, 1:23 PM

 _"Damn! He isn't going to make it easy for me this time, is he?'_ Zack thought, blocking another of Souji's attack's. Ever since their first fight, they were sparring almost every day. And Zack was one that dominated in those fights, with win **/** defeat stats being 231 **/** 12\. But today Souji went even harder then normal, striking faster and harder, as well as more accurate. But Zack still didn't activated his Focus.

After Zack blocked Souji's attack, latter decided to attack him from behind. He jumped up and landed behind Zack, his sword already in motion. But before it could make contact with boy's skin, Zack moved away.

"Wow! That one was really close! How come you get so strong!?" Zack asked, dodging every of Souji's attacks that has been thrown at him. This was going on for 4 minutes now. Live record for Souji. After those 4 minutes, Zack got so bored that he decided to quickly finish this. After Souji's another slash, Zack kicked away his sword and back flipped in one smooth move. After that, before his opponent could recover, he dropkicked him from midair, sending him into nearby tree.

At that moment a certain small girl with blonde hair came to back yard to watch ongoing sparring. She saw a blur flying by her and hit next to her and when she looked in direction, from which it came, she saw person, that was a reason she came here in the first place.

"Zackary-sama! Good afternoon!" Ravel greeted Zack, who was now drying himself from sweat after a sparring, while Souji was slowly getting up.

"Good afternoon to you too, Ravel-san. And please, just call me Zackary or Zack. I don't like when someone says my name with 'sama'." Zack said with his usual, kind smile on his face. Since he met Ravel almost year ago, they have became good friends. While she isn't as close to him as are Akeno or Rias, talking with her was really nice and quite therapeutic, especially after those meeting between Rias and Riser, which were one big mess which he had to oversee. Every. Single. Time!

"I know, but I think someone with such power like yours needs proper respect. And you definitely doesn't get it." Ravel said, stopping his short train of thoughts. He chuckled at her explanation and decided to change subject.

"So, what are you doing here today Ravel-san? You didn't just came here to talk to me, right?" Unfortunately, he knew exactly why she came, but he still hoped he was wrong... But he wasn't.

"Well... Riser was going on another meeting with Rias, so I asked if I could come with him." Ravel said with small blush on her face, which Zack simply ignored. He instead decided to concentrate on thing of much bigger importance.

"What!? No one informed me about this!" Zack yelled, storming towards his room, with Ravel following him. But, when he entered his room, she decided to wait for him, knowing that he need some privacy.

LINEBREAK #1

Thirty minutes later

Lilith, Underworld

Meeting room

Zack was storming through halls just to get there in time before anything _bad_ happened. He opened doors and what he saw made his amusement from his whole day disappear.

Riser was passionately kissing Rias, who was trying to pull him away. Behind Riser were some girls from his peerage, excluding Ravel, who was right behind Zack. On the other side was Akeno, obviously trying NOT to turn Riser into ashes, and Sirzechs, who probably was doing the same thing as Akeno, but with better results.

At that one glance of room, Zack's patience has been lost for at least a week. He walked up to two high-class devils and took them away from each other, earning glare from both Riser and his peerage (minus Ravel).

"What do you think you're doing, knight?" Riser asked with slight anger in his voice, which was completely dismissed after seeing, once again, Zack's death-promising stare of a Demon, which this time glowed and slightly flashing with electricity. "I-I'm going to shut up now." That pleased Zack.

"Good. Now, you can continue this meeting." Zack said, releasing Riser and walking to Sirzechs' side, who was watching this short scene with deadpan. After that, everything went as always: Rias and Riser were arguing about their marriage, later joined by their Queens. Rest of the girls were either talking with each other or flirting with Zack, who simply was ignoring them with all his might.

What was different was that Ravel's stare was not hidden, like every other time. He knew she had crush on him, which he didn't mind. He decided that if she confessed to him, he would try to talk himself out of this. He liked Ravel, he really did. But more as a friend then anything else.

When he was thinking about this, he didn't notice her approaching him. Her face was strawberry-red and her mouth was trembling. When he noticed her, he smiled to her, hiding his scowl from before.

"What is it, Ravel-san?" He asked, kinda oblivious to most obvious signs of what was going to happen next.

At the same time, argue between bride and groom came to its climax.

"Rias! You know that this is unavoidable! This has been decided by our fathers!" Riser yelled with venom in his voice. Rias was about to shoot back, but was stopped by Ravel's sudden words.

"Zackary-kun! I love you!" Ravel declared hurriedly, then turned into red Christmas tree lamp out of embarrassment.

This got everyone's attention and completely out of surprise. Everyone looked at both of them with wide eyes and open mouths, Akeno was saying her usual "Ara Ara" and Sirzechs tried not to die out of laughter. But most surprised was Zack, who as hell didn't expected her to be so bold to say it without stammering at all AND say it in front of everyone. His smile changed into a blank stare, then into a shock face and THEN into a full out blush. Unfortunately, this three words put him in worst situation he could get into.

Because she confessed in front of everyone, including her brother, made turning her down impossible. But he REALLY didn't want to date her. At all. Yeah, she was nice and all, but just like her brother, Ravel is a prideful kid with attitude of a spoiled child of insanely wealthy and insanely (politically) powerful family... Which she is. While she can be a nice and very cute girl at times, she is really, REALLY possessive. But... He knew there was no choice in this situation.

He quickly recovered from shock, took few very deep breaths and turned to Ravel, who, while still madly blushing, was waiting for his answer, just like everyone else. Zack then gave her warmest smile he could give to anyone.

"I... Uh... I am happy to hear that." He said awkwardly. What was he supposed to say!? But thankfully that was enough to please little phoenix. She jumped onto him and hugged him tightly, chocking him in a process. Everyone slowly returned from their shocked state. After everyone got back to normal, Riser bid farewell and returned to his home.

When they left, Zack let out air he didn't knew he had. He then looked at everyone who stayed and saw them staring at him with disbelieve.

"What?" He asked with a cocky smirk. It was obvious why they were giving him that stares, he just didn't felt like apologizing right of a bat.

"You know what." Rias said, walking up to him with her expression changed into scowl. "Why did you said yes?" Zack sighed.

"And what was I supposed to say? 'I'm sorry, but I can't date you, because your brother is a douche'? That would be stupid." Zack said with tired voice. He was too tired to deal with this shit. "Let's not talk about it now. I don't feel in a mood."

"I just hope it won't shoot back at you." Rias said with much softer expression. Zack simply shrugged and walked towards doors.

"If it will, then I'll deal with it myself. For now, I'm going to sleep early. See ya!" With that, he retreated back to his room. He really didn't felt like having anymore shit shoved right into his face.

LINEBREAK #2

11th of May, 2006

Lilith, Underground

Sirzechs' office, 7:57 PM

Zack really hates his life sometimes. He really does. But what was going on lately was a joke made by some unknown entity, just to screw with him. Since two months, he didn't have almost any break at all. To his normal schedule, which was rather simple: wake up, train, eat breakfast, train, meet with Rias and Akeno or Ravel, train, eat dinner/supper, sleep, with contracts once in a blue moon. But lately, for some reason, he started to get summon EVERY DAY! And totally random, to add fuel to fire. At one moment, he can be having a shower and next he was summoned by another human. And worst thing was that he couldn't decline any of them, because Sirzechs said that it will help him get more power. Thankfully, his jobs were mostly something he would do even for free - killing Demons. And that's because most of his contractors are Demon Hunters.

Today was another one of those frustrating days. He was now standing in front of Sirzechs' office, ready to open the door and argue with him to make a spam filter for his summonings. He took a deep breath and kick opened the door.

"Alright Sirzechs, liste-"

Whatever he was going to say was stopped by what he saw.

Sirzechs was standing above a crying figure, who Zack quickly recognized as Rias. Besides them was standing Grayfia, who's stoic facade was not on it's place. Instead there was look of compassion. But, what was weirdest, Akeno was nowhere to be found. Zack, stunned by this out-of-place atmosphere, run up to them.

"What happened?" He asked hastily, wanting to know why she was crying.

Rias turned to him, her eyes red from all those tears falling from them. She stared at him for a second, then jumped at him and hugged him tightly. She buried her face into his chest and was muttering something like "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." over and over again. Confused, Zack turned to Sirzechs with questioning look.

"Well... While you were gone, Riser came for another meeting." Sirzechs said with his expression changing from concern to anger. Zack was about to ask what exactly happened, but he then added two with two. He gently pushed Rias away and walked towards to Sirzechs.

"What did he do?" His voice became emotionless, eyes hollows, with no pupils and slowly turning red. When Sirzechs didn't answer and just turned away, he grabbed him by coral. "WHAT DID HE DO!?" Sirzechs sighed and looked him directly into his eyes.

"At one point I had to go on a unexpected meeting with some nobles and had to leave. And then..."

"And... And then we got into another argue..." Rias got into Sirzechs' explanation, tears slowly start to fall from her eyes again. "We started to yell at each other... And when he it was getting really bad A-Akeno got between us and... And tried to stop our fight... And... And then..." She started to fully cry again, not able to finish sentence, but she didn't need to. Zack knew what happened, reading it out of context. He turned to Sirzechs, who managed to get out of boy's grasp.

"Did he do that, or was it someone from his peerage?" Zack asked with cold voice. Sirzechs sighed tiredly.

"He hit her, 'accidentally' using his Phoenix flames to reinforce attack. She got burned, but she will be in full health in two weeks." Sirzechs said with reassuring voice, but Zack stopped listening in the middle. His face has disappeared behind his hair shadow, only thing visible were his eyes, which turned blood red. He walked away from them.

"Zackary?" Sirzechs looked at Zack weirdly. He tried to get his attention, but his Knight was ignoring him. He was staring into ground with his fists clenched. His breathing was getting faster every second.

"I'm going to..." Zack muttered, getting everyone's attention. He slowly raised his face, showing something that no one in this room ever saw on him - pure rage. "FUCKING KILL T **HAT** **BASTARD!** " Suddenly his eyes were filled with blood, his voice became hollow, a phantom-like creature shows up behind him and enormous amount of unknown energy is emitted from him.

"Z-Zack? What's happening?" Rias asked him with concern. She was scared by him, but her fear was hid by her worry about her friend. She wanted to come closer to him, but his brother stopped her. When Zack tried to leave room, Grayfia stopped in front of him.

"Zackary-san, please cease your actions or I'll have to use brutal force." She said with rather stoic voice, but her face betrayed a slight fear from sheer aura he was giving out from his body. He didn't even glanced at her and walked past her. "You leave me no choice." Grayfia then froze his from feet to his belt.

He looked at the ice and destroyed it with simple punch, which surprised everyone. No one expected him to do something like this. " **You think you can stop me?** " His voice, while still empty, was much calmer then seconds ago. And it sounded more like a warning than a threat. Sirzechs clenched his teeth. He didn't want to use it, but apparently there was no other way. He needed to use Evil Piece's power of Command. Simply put, it lets King to command other pieces with no possibility for them to reject it. Gremory family, known for their close bonds with their servants, hates this power and uses it only in extreme situations. One like this one.

"Zachary! I command you to cease your actions!" Sirzechs shouted with authority in his voice. This ability have safe lock, making it work only if King have intensions of using it. And, as he expected, it worked how it should. Zack stopped, phantom disappeared, his eyes returned to normal. After moment, he felt onto ground and everyone went to check him. But, thanks Lucifer, he was just sleeping.

"O-Onii-chan, w-what happened to him?" Rias asked with fear and concern for her friend. Sirzechs sighed as some servants took Zack to his room.

"I guess his powers are progressively awakening." Sirzechs was hoping it won't change his Knight to mindless fighting beast, especially at such young age. Rias looked now more curious.

"H-his power? But I thought he was a human? D-does he have some kind of Sacred Gear?" Sirzechs shocked his head for no and kneeled besides his sister.

"No, it isn't a Sacred Gear. And about his humanity... Your half right. He was human... Partially."

"Partially?" Rias was now really confused.

"Yes. He is also half Demon." Rias widened her eyes and tiled her head to side.

"What's a Demon?" She asked. She heard of Demons once or twice, but only in reference to Devils, so hearing that Zack was a real deal made her want to know more.

"I don't really know either. He called himself as such few times, but he never explained what he meant by that. He said that he will say it when he will feel like." Sirzechs answered, making Rias look down for a moment. She really wanted to know. "But I think I might have an idea why wouldn't he want to talk about it."

She looked at her brother once again. "What do you mean?"

"He said that the Stray which I fought the day I met him was one of lesser Demons. And that mean they are much more powerful than us, Devils."

"WHAT!?" Rias and Grayfia, who was listening from side, widened their eyes. "What do you mean by that, Onii-chan!?" Sirzechs sighed.

"The one that Zack killed was, from what I felt from it, had power almost as big as lesser High Class Devil." That made two listeners to widen their eyes even more.

"L-Lucifer-sama, that can't be! If there were such powerful beings, we should've heard of them long ago." Grayfia said with shock beating her trained stoicism.

Sirzechs nodded at that. "I thought so too, but when I asked Zack about it, he said that his mentor didn't know about Three Factions as we know them at all. So I think both sides didn't know about each other." He said with thinking face. "Well, we shouldn't talk about it right now. We need to make sure that Zack is alright." At that, girls nodded and all of them went to his room. "Also... Don't tell anyone about it, unless I'll let you personally." Once again, both of them nodded.

LINEBREAK #3

 **ABNORMAL POWER CHANGE:  
Humanity - 60%**

 **Demonic Power - 15% (5% available, 10% sealed)**

 **Devilhood - 25%**

LINEBRAK #4

22nd of June, 2008

Unknown location, Norway

Meeting room, 11:55 AM

Zack was standing besides Sirzechs, Grayfia and another Maoh, Serafall Leviathan.

After incident that happened two years ago, he changed immensely. He stopped smiling as much and scowl was more often on his face. He also returned to his training routine he had when he was trained by Dante. Souji tried to join in it, but after month he had to stop, because it was surprisingly too much for him. Zack also started to train more with his Devil Arms, wanting to master them even more. Thanks to that he now knows much more about them than Dante ever knew. Since his outburst, Zack couldn't access Aura Trigger, though it was mostly because of seal he have on him. Ajuka Beelzebub, on Sirzechs' request, used power of his piece to seal his Demonic Power. Thankfully, it didn't sealed all of it, only dangerous part of it.

Now, why is he in Norway? Well, Sirzechs thought that Zack is ready to promote to a High Class Devil. But, unlike with Middle Class, he needed to prove more then just his power level. High Class meant that Devil was responsible enough to make hard decisions which can change relationship between factions, wise enough to resolve conflict with diplomacy. That's why Zack's King decided to take him on Peace Meeting to determine if he was ready to promote. This meeting happened every decade. It's goal is to provide stable peace between Three Factions. Unfortunately, ever time it ends the same: First there are calm talks, then one of the people present, mostly Fallen Angel Kokabiel, says one sentence too much and argue begins. Two hours of yelling and meeting is over.

As Zack was thinking about how will talk go this time, he didn't notice that representatives of Angel faction arrived. He was broken out of his thoughts when Sirzechs broth him back to reality.

"Zack, let me introduce you to representatives of Angel faction." Zack looked up and saw two people. "This is Michael, leader of Angels." Sirzechs motioned at man with halo over his head. He had long, blonde hair, green eyes and very feminine face. He also had slim figure, despite having it hidden by his armor and cape. Michael smiled at him.

"It's pleaser to know you, young Devil." Demon hunter didn't hear any sign of sarcasm nor malice in his voice. He didn't lied in what he said. Zack smiled and bowed lightly.

"Vice versa, sir Michael." Michael chuckled at Zack's manners.

"You are very polite, I must say." Michael complimented, what was followed by Zack's 'Thank you'. Sirzechs then gestured to woman with similar features as Michael. But her hair, while blonde as well, where curly, unlike Michael's, which were straight. She also had big "evidence" of her womanhood. Like, VERY big. But, thanks to Zack's everyday environment, he stopped acting like some stupid teenager, despite being one, and wasn't staring at her boobs almost at all. She wore robes instead of armor.

"And this is Gabriel, Michael's sister and one of Four Great Seraphs." Sirzechs introduced her. Once again, Zack bowed.

"Pleaser to meet you, Great Angel." He said, surprising everyone slightly, but it quickly disappeared as Gabriel giggled.

"Likewise, young one." She rose her hand to him. He took it and shocked it.

"And this is our personal bodyguard and Exorcist-in-training, Xenovia Quarta." As Michael said that, young girl, probably younger than Zack by two years, came from behind him. She had short, blue hair with single green line of hair on front, dull yellow eyes and rather slim face. She wore white robe, which hid rest of her clothes, of course. That also made impossible to determine her figure. She had sword hidden in cloths on her back. It was big, which meant she was strong for a human. When she was Zack, she frowned and rose hand to him, which he accepted.

"Remember that face, Devil. Because this is a face of who will end your misery on battlefield." She said with confidence. At that, Zack smirked. He didn't heard real taunt ever since his first sparring with Souji.

"You think so? I would like to see that, chibi." He hit her in most painful spot - her height. She was shorter then him by at least 20 cm. That made her angry. But before anything could happen, Sirzechs broke them apart.

"Please, remember. We are here to make peace, not to fight." Xenovia simply nodded while Zack rose his thumb and moved back to his place. At the same time, Angels took their place, located on the other side of table.

After that, Fallen Angels came as well, but Zack wasn't paying attention. Then came Odin, Overseer of this meeting. He was a old man with ridiculously long beard. And... that's all that was to him. Nothing much was to notice. Only that he was less muscular then Zack thought he would be. For a God, he looked not that powerful. But look can deceive.

"We can now begin Peace Meeting." After that, it went just like Zack have thought. First there was normal, calm talk, then Kokabiel started to rant about how stupid this whole peace idea is and then they started to argue.

LINEBREAK #5

 _Two hours later..._

"Well, I guess time for this meeting is over. Unfortunately, now positive result has came out of it." Odin said as he got up. Everyone got up and Zack went to his straight position. After moment, Michael, Gabriel and Xenovia walked up to Devils.

"Well..." Michael started awkwardly. "It didn't went too good, but it could go worse, right?" He smiled brightly. Sirzechs nodded.

"You're right. There could've broke a fight. But I think it would be quick and one-sided." Zack said with smirk, surprising everyone, even Sirzechs.

"Why do you think so, Zack-kun?" Michael asked curiously.

"Exactly. Why such a unholy being like you think that it could win with us?" Xenovia asked with venom in her voice. That was it. He was bored and wanted to determine how strong this girl is. And with one simple sentence, he got perfect excuse to try her.

"Why won't you test it out yourself? Small sparing between us two?" He smirked

"Alright. I accept your challenge." She said with confidence. Sirzechs and Michael wanted to stop them, but somehow they felt it would be futile.

Zack looked at Odin. "Mister Odin, do you have some place for us to fight?" Old God looked at him and nodded.

"I have. Let me prepare it for you." Odin said as he motioned for everyone minus Zack and Xenovia to follow him.

LINEBREAK #6

 _Five minutes later..._

Training room

Zack and Xenovia were standing before each other. Girl took off her robe, showing that she wore tight black suit, black boots with black stockings and black gloves. On seeing her outfit, Zack had only one comment.

"Wow, someone in your fashion department is real pervert." He said, still smirking. She huffed at it.

"Shut up, you fiend. You should take your opponent seriously." Xenovia said with battle-ready face. She took her sword and revealed that it was one of Excalibur fragments, Excalibur Destruction. Zack simply shrugged.

"If you say so... Hey, maybe I'll give myself some challenge?" He asked himself, then looked at her. "Listen. I'll give you 25 attacks. I won't move from where I stand and I'll be only blocking and moving my torso. If you won't be able to hit me in those amount of attacks, I'll end this attack in one move." He said with cocky smirk. He couldn't help it. Xenovia shocked her head.

"I prefer fair fight." She said with stoic voice

"That's why I'm offering you this chance." His smirk grew even more as Xenovia started to boil from anger.

"Fine! If that are your conditions, then I accept!" She shouted out with fury.

"Splendid!" Zack snapped his fingers and his coat changed. Fire took black one and replaced it with red one, which looked more designed for fighting (AN: Pretty much DMC3 Dante's coat, but smaller). Also, on his hands and legs appeared Gilgamesh.

"Is that your Sacred Gear? What is it's name?" Xenovia asked, pointing with her sword at him.

"This is Gilgamesh and... It's not a Sacred Gear." He said as his smirk slowly disappeared. "Let's begin, alright?" At that Xenovia nodded and rushed at standing boy. If it's not a Sacred Gear, then it was much easier. No gauntlet was ever able to block holy aura of Holy Sword. She took a swing at him, which he blocked with ease.

"24" He said with neutral face, which shocked Xenovia. She jumped away from him.

"How!?" He looked at her.

"How what?" He asked her with uncaring voice.

"How did you blocked it!? I never heard of anyone blocking Excalibur fragment with no effort!" She was, for lack of better words, shocked as fuck. He just rose his hand and let her sword to hit it. And it stopped! He made gauntlet disappear from his hand and show her that his hand was completely fine. "W-what!? You said it isn't a Sacred Gear! And I haven't heard of any other weapon that could block both sword's blow and Holy Aura."

Gauntlet returned on his hand and he smirked. "It isn't a Sacred Gear. It's called Devil Arm. And before you ask, I'll explain what it is after our fight." Xenovia nodded. "Then, continue."

After that, Xenovia dashed towards him and continued attack, trying to hit him from different sides and angles, but to no avail. Every single hit was either blocked by him or dodged. Some time later, exhausted Xenovia was standing before Zack, who wasn't tired at all.

"You have one more hit. Better use it wisely." He said with bored face. He hoped for more then he got. Xenovia, having nothing to lose, simply charged at him and with all the strength she had left she made one last swing which, once again, was blocked. "0" Then, Zack disappeared from her sight and appeared behind her. She turned to him and at that moment she knew this was end of battle. Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes, waiting for final strike.

Zack originally wanted to knock her out with simple chop to her neck, but when he saw her face up close, he felt his inner troll wanted to end this fight in much funnier way. In one, quick move, Zack smooched Xenovia's cheek and used her arm to jump behind her.

When Xenovia felt something weird happening to her cheek, she opened her eyes to see that she was sitting on the ground, conscious. She touched her cheek and in glorious moment of realization, she started to blush furiously.

Zack looked at her, chuckled and moved hand to her. "Why so red?" Xenovia hesitantly took his hand and got up with his help. Hunter then looked at window positioned on one of walls. "And don't you dare to say to Ravel what I did, Sirzechs, or I'll castrate you in your sleep!" He yelled.

At the same time, everyone on the other side of window was shocked, minus Sirzechs, who was also scared for his manhood. First to recover from his shock was man with short, black hair with blonde bangs, wearing red coat and a cocky smirk.

"I must say, Sirzechs. You got yourself very interesting servant." Man commented, getting nods of from everyone else.

"Tell me about it, Azazel. To this day he shocks me when I think I know everything about him." He said, watching two teens walking out of their sight.

"You think there's still something he hides?" Man, identified as Azazel, asked strongest Maoh, who nodded.

"There's no doubt about it. Only question is, what are limits of his surprises?" Sirzechs asked himself under his nose. He knew that only time could bring the answer.

LINEBREAK #7

2nd of April, 2011

Kuoh, Japan

In front of Kuoh Academy, 9:27 AM

A boy with silver hair tied up in a ponytail stood in front of gates leading to his new school, scowl written on his face. He was wearing his new school uniform, but it was different then normal one. First of all, usual jacket is replaced with coat designed to look exactly like school uniform. Second of all, his tie is loosen up, making him look more like a playboy, though he did it only because if had it normally tied up, he would feel like he was being strangled. Lastly, he had fingerless glove on his hands, just for the heck of it.

Girls that were near gate were staring at him with awe and last.

"Who is he?"

"Is he late student?"

"He looks really handsome~"

"I would love to have him for myself."

Thankfully boy didn't listen to them, or else he would feel uncomfortable. He was now punching number in his phone. After two signals, person he called answered.

"Zack-kun! How are you!?" Sirzechs asked Zack.

"You know how I am, asshole!" Zack yelled at his boss. Well, who wouldn't yell at him if they found out that he signed them to girl-mostly school at last moment just so he could be sure his sister was safe? Yes. He made Zack go to this school just for that.

"Calm down, Zack-kun. You will love this school." Zack doubted that. "Now, do you remember your objective?" Zack sighed.

"Yes, I remember. I have to protect Rias and her peerage and train them before their fight with Riser..."

"But..."

"But I need to wait with training until she resurrects new servant." Zack finished with 'for fuck sake' expression.

"Exactly! Now, please. Whoever that will be, don't go too harsh on them. Unlike you, they don't have power on par with High Class Devil-"

"Except Rias and Akeno." Zack corrected him.

"Except Rias and Akeno, yes. Also, if there will be something that you can't resolve alone, call me for help, alright?" Sirzechs asked him with concern. Though Zack knew it was more of a concern about Rias then about Zack.

"You know me. I would have to die again before I would ask for help a moron like you." Zack laughed lightly, while Sirzechs most probably sweat dropped.

"Nevermind. Just... Be careful."

"Yeah, yeah. Now, I have to message someone as well as go to my new class. Bye." Before Sirzechs could answer, Zack hang up on him. He then went to his contacts and chose Rias.

He texted to her: 'I'm at school gate. I'll be incognito till you have your new piece. Don't tell anyone who doesn't know.'

After that he hid his phone and looked at Kuoh Academy once again. "Well, I guess this is where I'll be staying for a long time... I hope something interesting happen." With that words of hope, we walked to main building.

ACT 1 COMPLETE

* * *

 **YES! I HAVE DONE IT! I OFFICIALLY AM IN CANON! *EHEM* Well, as you can see, Act 1 is complete and we can start with proper story (No more half assed chapters). From now on, I really hope writting will go much faster then it was till now. If not, then I'm really sorry. But, I hope you enjoyed this (compared to two previous one) rather long chapter. If you did, don't forget to favorite and follow and write a review about what you liked and what you didn't.**

 **See you next time in Act 2: Reunion and Revenge. Ta ta~!**


	7. Supernatural Drama

**Hey... I know I wasn't uploading in a month... All I have to say is that I'm sorry. I'm lazy. Like, REALLY lazy. And I was gathering myself for a month to write this... So once again, I'm sorry. Also... I'm sorry if this chapter will feel forced with flashbacks... I really tried my best. So for the last time, I'm sorry...**

 **Now... Let's see those reviews, shall we?**

 **Guest (1) - Thanks for understanding, man! Or girl! Or... Whatever! And don't worry. Dante will have a bigger part in this story really soon.**

 **Guest (2) - Meh. I think she'll be better with Issei. Besides, I already have all of sits for Zack's harem taken.**

 **Xedeven - Sorry for a delay, but it's here, so don't worry!**

 **DarkChaosDragon00 - Rias is already in it, while Akeno is cliché "Childhood friend/crush", so nope.**

 **Guest (3) - Yes, he is. But to justify it: Even before joining Devil's side, Zack had power equal to that of a experienced High Class Devil. Add to that those eight years of training routine created by Dante for him (I'll show it in before Riser Rating Game) and you have a overpowered badass... Until I'll make Demons an actual threat... but that in Act 3 (SPOILERS!11). Also he is responsible enough to have that title. Why? Because when situation calls it, he can be more serious and goal-concentrated then Strongest Queen herself... You'll see that later.**

 **Deadpool - My friend... While I like your enthusiasm... I can't really think of a X-over I could make with you. Why? Because your character is just... not solid enough for me to play with it. What I mean by that? Simple: I CAN'T use wall-breaking character, because for me they are too hard to operate. But that doesn't mean I hate you, dude! I love your comics. And BTW, great movie you have.**

 **fraxures - Thanks dude, I try. And you don't have to wait anymore!**

 **AlphaSierraDelta - Okay:  
1) Do you hate how I wrote it? Or just the general idea? Because for the first one I say I'm sorry and I'll try to write things like this better next time (Which is definitely not today) and for second one... I hate it as well, but it was in canon and it actually makes him a bigger douche. And that in a process makes us hate him even more.**

 **2) I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know I made all of you wait and I feel like shit because of that... That's why I'm gonna change my word. I can't promise you I'll update faster... But I can promise you I will update immediately after writing whole chapter down. This will sometimes result in two chapters at one week (If I'll have enough motivation) and sometimes one chapter in a month (When either I won't have time and/or motivation)**

 **And that's all for now. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **ACT 2: Reunion and Revenge**

 **Chapter 1: Supernatural Drama**

2nd of April, 2011

Kuoh, Japan

Kuoh Academy's main ground, 9:33 AM

Zack was annoyed. Really annoyed. Sirzechs, in his last high school year, decided to move him to Kuoh, his hometown, and enroll him to used-to-be girl-only high school. And what was the reason? Rias. Yes. Sirzechs send Zack here because he wanted him to be Rias' bodyguard... There are also some Fallen Angels nearby and Zack is officially here to confirm their intensions and take proper actions, but really. Zack knows perfectly real reason he was sent here.

Now, Zack was heading towards staff office to talk about his late arrival and some other formal stuff. He really hated that. It happened in every school he had to enroll. And this is his fifth school.

Sighing, he walks towards new school building. Along the way, more people whisper about his presence.

"Oh my god, is that a new transfer student?"

"He looks so cool!"

"I hope he's single!"

"Who is that damn pretty face!?"

"Another prince boy! For fuck sake!"

"Die, you handsome."

Zack growled in annoyance. Why they judge him by a look. It's stupid! But he didn't have control over people, so there was no way to make them stop.

After minutes of walking and listening to people's whispers, Zack finally got to staff office. He knocked on door and after minute, a busty woman opened door for him.

"Yes, hello? How can I help you?" Teacher asked, while Zack smiled lightly.

"Good morning. My name is Zackary Redgrave. I am student transferred to class 3-D. I came here to get proper briefing." He said with polite bow. The teacher smiled kindly.

"3-D, you say? That's my class. So you are the late student I heard about from principal? My name is Megumi Yuno. I'm history teacher and your homeroom teacher." Zack nodded. She gave him some papers "Here is you period schedule and note for Toriama-san. Your next class starts in few minutes, why don't you go and wait outside of class room? It's on 3rd floor."

"Yes. Thank you, Megumi-sensei." Zack bowed once again and walked to his class. ' _This will be painful year.'_ He thought as he walked though hall, hearing once again other people's comments on him.

After a moment, he got under class "3-D" and looked at the time

9:41 AM

In theory, class has already started. Didn't heard bells or what? He then realized that he had his earphone in his ears the whole time. He used "life detection" spell and saw that everyone was already in class. So, without anymore reasons to stay here, he knocked on class doors.

* * *

Rias was sitting in class, listening to teacher's lecture. It was her 3rd year in high school and she was loving it. She was known as one of "Two Great Onee-chan's" because of her great beauty and very big bust, rivaled only by her best friend and her Queen, Akeno. She's also a president of Occult Research Club. On the surface, it's simple club, which investigates paranormal activities happening around city. In reality, though, it's only a cover for her peerage. Her peerage also changed since last time she seriously talked with Zack.

Except her and Akeno, Rias also have in peerage Rook, Koneko Toujou. She is 16 years old former Nekomata, who after straying of her sister was reincarnated by Rias, to prevent her from death by angered Devils. She is very strong and agile girl, but lacks speed. Thanks to her small figure and cute face, she is known around school as Kuoh High's Mascot. She loves sweets and hates perverts.

She also got Knight, named Kiba Yuuto. A victim of Holy Sword Project, he was reincarnated by Rias in his last moments. He is skilled swordsman, with liking for speed and strength, but has problems with defense. He uses his Sacred Gear, Sword Birth, to create demonic swords with special abilities needed at the moment.

She also reincarnated certain vampire named Gasper Vladi as a Bishop, but he has problem controlling his Sacred Gear, Forbidden Balor View, so he's locked away. Thankfully, he can still sign contracts with people via internet.

Returning to Rias. Her class has been interrupted by knocking on the door. Teacher opened it and some mysterious figure was standing there, talking with Toriama-sensei. After moment, teacher returned to his place and calmed everyone, who was talking.

"Well class, apparently we got a late transfer student." A late transfer student? That's weird. Sona didn't mentioned anything about some late transfer students. "Could you come in and introduce yourself?" And then shock came on Rias' face.

White hair tied in a pony tail, long coat and scowl on his face. No question, it was Zack. He went to middle of the room, looked at them and after a short sigh, he waved.

"Hey. Name's Zack Redgrave. I move here from Tokyo for some reason, I don't really know why." He said with tired expression. "And before anyone asks: yes, I have a girlfriend, so please, don't even think about flirting with me." All girls, except Rias, Akeno and Sona, made a collective "Aww".

Toriama-sensei nodded. "Well, if anyone have some questions, Zack-kun will be happy to answer, right?" Said boy nodded.

And after that, usual questions. 'Why his hair are white?', 'Why does he have a coat instead of a jacket?'. Nothing special. He also said to not ask about his parents, because he hates talking about those kind of stuff.

After that, he went to a desk placed near back exit of a class, much to his happiness (he hates spending too much time in a classroom). After that, he placed his head on desk and closed his eyes, drifting away... For normal human eye, that is. In reality, he closed his eyes to concentrate and communicate with Rias with telepathy. And he succeeded.

'Hey, Rias. you missed me?' He made impression of a chuckle. Rias sighed interlay.

'Yes. It's nice to see you again, Zack-kun.' Zack made a 'Aww' sound. 'But why are you here?' At that question, Zack growled.

'Two reasons. One: your overprotective Onii-chan.' This time it was Rias who chuckled. 'And two: I need to investigate certain guests you have on your territory.'

'You mean those Fallen we located lately?' Zack made slight nod from his position, unseen by anyone else. 'So I guess I don't need to do anything?'

'Not really. If they aren't hostile, then I only need their permission to stay here. If they are, then you know what happens.' Rias, once again, sighed inside her mind.

'Try to minimize environmental damage. I don't want to clean up after you.'

'Yeah, yeah. I know... Also, don't tell anyone from your peerage about me.' That made Rias rise her eyebrow. Before she could ask, Zack continued. 'I heard you have eye on new member. I'll introduce myself on his official welcome.' He chuckled, making Rias kind of worried, but she decided to ignore it. If he said to not tell anyone about who he is, then he needs to have some flashy way to enter. And for some reason she couldn't wait until that happens. Even more reasons to reincarnate Ise.

* * *

 _Lunch break_

Zack had to admit, this school looks pretty neat. It is pretty big, having lots of things to do. Clubs, sport fields open to use by students even after school day was over. Summing it up, this year may not be as bad as Zack thought.

"OH~! Murayama's rack is amazing!"

"Her exact sizes are 84-70-81 cm."

"Guys, move aside! I want to see them too!"

... Or maybe not.

Zack sighed and walked to a small group of perverts, peeping through a small hole at what Zack presumed were girls changing for/after training. At least two of them did. Third one was trying, but his friends were blocking the view.

First one was a bald boy with okay body build... For a pervert, that is. He was wearing standard Kuoh school uniform with blazer opened (jugging by its sides hanging down). Second one peeping was another boy with light black hair and, from what Zack could deduct from his position, wearing glasses. His uniform was tidily wore, his blazer was buttoned up to his sternum, bow-tie tied up around his neck. From how quickly he 'measured' that Murayama girl with just looking, it was obvious he was the brain of this pack.

The last one was most intriguing. At first glance he wasn't someone special - brown hair, brown eyes (or with similar color. It's hard to get perfect view with someone pacing his head as much as he does), typical uniform with blazer and shirt unbuttoned, red t-shirt under it. But there were two things Zack noticed through proper inspection: As a Devil/Demon, he noticed unusual aura. He definitely have a Sacred Gear. Powerful as well... But as a human/senpai, he noticed a light in his clouded soul. A glimpse of hope for this lost child of manhood. A hesitation. He was hesitating in his actions as a pervert. And our young Demon Hunter was more then happy to use that to bring this kouhai on the right path... Later that is.

But now... Now was time for a little discipline.

He smirked and walked up to them.

"Hey! You three!" He said with his usual 'no fucks given' voice and his Jotaro Kujo expression. They turned to him.

"What!? This hole is occupied! So screw off!" Baldy said first. He was followed with glass boy's "Yeah!".

"I'm not for your hole, you morons." He said with slight irritation, though he smirked afterwards. "I'm here to teach you something." He cracked his fists. "And that is respect for female." His smirk changed into a malicious grin, making the three of them shake their pants.

Seconds later, everyone could hear something they could describe only as screams of terrified screams of little girls.

* * *

 _About 5 minutes later_

When girls from Kendo Club got to where they heard Perverted Trio yelling, they thought they would see them bickering about who use the hole in the wall. But no one, and I mean NO ONE, expected to see what really was there.

A boy from 3rd class with white hair was sitting on Matsuda, using Motohama as a footrest and Issei as a back support. The three were crying, while the senpai was smiling. he then turned to girls and waved.

"Hey. You are finally here." He said cheerfully. Before girls could do anything at all, he glared at his kouhai's below him. "Gentleman! Say what I taught you! Loud and clear!"

"We are sorry for what we did..." They mumbled under their noise, so they got a fist in their faces.

"I SAID LOUD AND CLEAR!" White hair boy yelled at them. They whined from fear.

"WE ARE SORRY FOR WHAT WE DID! WE PROMISE TO NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! AND IF WE DO, WE WILL ACCEPT THE PUNISHMENT LIKE THE MAN WE WANT TO BE!"

Their senpai nodded and got up. "Now go! Before I decided that what you got wasn't enough." He said with much calmer voice.

Not being as stupid as they seem to be, boys complied and ran away so fast that dust was hanging in air for good 30 seconds. The last male sighed with satisfaction.

"Man~! That was so therapeutic!" His attention then shifted to confused girls. "Oh! I almost forgot about you. Let me introduce myself. My name is Zackary Redgrave. It's pleasure to know you." He said with bow and gained a charming smile. In girls eyes he was handsome. Saying that his charm was as great as that of Kuoh's Prince, Kiba Yuuto, would be a huge understatement. It isn't just his look. He looks more confident then Kiba, as well as more mature. That's why it wasn't a surprise when all of the girls surrounded him and started to ask many different questions of all sorts. He just chuckled and answered some of them.

"Ehem!" Murayama, captain of Girl's Kendo Club, cleared her throat to get their attention. "That still doesn't explain one thing: How did you make them cry!? We were beating them almost every day and yet nothing made them actually cry." Zack chuckled at that.

"Well, that may be because my methods are much more... brutal." She rose her eyebrow at that. "Didn't you notice their bruises on their... everything? Or maybe you were too focused at something else?" He once again made that charming smile. It was almost flirty. That made all of the girls blush. "If that's all, then I'll be going now. Bye bye!" And with that he walked away, leaving flushed girls.

* * *

Rias watched as potential addition to her peerage, Hyoudou Issei, running away to class. She smiled and walked away from window to table, where Akeno, her Queen, was sitting and waiting for her friend to make move on chess board.

"Akeno, do you know that boy?" Rias asked, walking up to board.

"From what I remember, his name is Hyoudou Issei. 17 years old, class 2-D. Known for his extreme perversion. But overall he's a good person. Why do you ask?" Akeno asked with smile.

"No reason particular." Rias replied with her usual, kind smile. She moved some piece (AN **: I don't know how to play chess, so sorry for lack of professional description of this move** ). "Checkmate." Akeno examined the board.

"Ara, ara. And I tried my best." Rias chuckled at that and started to undress. "And what about Zack-kun? Why is he here?"

"Well, from what I heard, Onii-san send him here to deal with the Fallen." Akeno frowned, when she heard about Fallen Angels. "But obviously he send him here to make him my bodyguard."

Akeno nodded. It was well known that Sirzechs Lucifer was a very protective brother. Almost too protective. But that isn't important right now. She took Rias' clothes and putted them away as Rias walked inside shower. As she was washing in it, she was thinking about why he send Zack of all people... There was something going on. But she's still not sure what.

* * *

 _Few hours later_

School day ended and Zack decided to see his new home. Sirzechs said an entire, two stories family house just for him! He send all of Zack's things there and gave an address to his Knight. So, without asking any questions, Zack thanked him for at least preparing everything for him. After minutes he finally got there and he felt shock for the first time in past years.

The house his King bought for him... Was his old family house. Zack wanted to cry. He wanted to cry his eye out. But his sadness was replaced by stronger feeling - curiosity. So he walked inside, calling Sirzechs at the same time.

[Mochi, Mochi! Zack, is that you?] Young Satan asked his servant.

"Yeah, it's me." Zack replied as he started to look around. "Say, Sirzechs... Why did you buy that house?"

[Well... I don't know. Somehow this one got into my eye when I was looking for a place for you. I heard that a women was killed in there.]

"Me too. It was around time I was still living in Kuoh." Zack said as he walked upstairs. "Did you made your people clean place up?"

[No. We didn't have time. Why do you ask?]

"No reason in particular. Thanks for info."

[No problem! If you need something, just call. Sayonara!] Sirzechs said with cheerful voice.

"Yeah... Bye." Zack hung up on him and went to his old room.

It didn't changed at all. Light blue walls, wooden floor, simple bed, small closet, toy box in the corner and his old picture hanging over bed. This place stayed the same through all this years... He started to wonder why.

Dismissing it for now, he walked to his mother's room. When he entered it, he was once again shocked by how much it DIDN'T changed since his last time being here, which were fourteen years. Walls in brown color, floor made from oak wood. King-sized bed, probably from times when his excuse of a father was still here. Then there was his mother's closet. When he looked inside, he saw that all clothes were still there (or at least he thinks so), but covered in dust. He sighed and went to small table besides bed. There was a photo of his 3 years old self and his mother together at the carnival. That brought tears to his eyes.

"Kaa-san..." Zack said as he sat down on bed. He took his shoes off and laid down, crying. Bad memories returned to him. Why she had to die? Why she? He asked himself that until he fell asleep.

* * *

9th of April, 2011

Kuoh, Japan

Road to Academy, 7:37 AM

Week went by really fast, mostly because nothing interesting happening. His school routine was unchanged through this time: He walked to school, trying to get away from girls, then sitting through classes, on lunch break beating up Perverted Trio and after classes returning home. But today... Was different.

Zack was walking down the street, surrounded by his fangirls (He found out earlier this week that they already made Fanclub dedicated for him), when he noticed unusual sight: Perverted Trio and a girl that wasn't running away from them in disgust. He slowed down to listen to their conversation.

"Hehe! Guys, let me introduce you to Amano Yuma! My gi-rl-frie-nd." That shocked Zack. Amano Yuma? Is it possible that... He examined the girl closely. She had blond hair, deep purple eyes, kind smile and a slender face[1]... No doubt. It really was her. But... Her aura... It's darker then the last time he saw her. Did she fall?

* * *

 _Flashback - 2 years ago_

 _3rd of April_

 _Tokyo_

 _Months after his promotion, Zackary finally got permission for attending high school. Not being mentally ready to return to Kuoh, he decided to join some random school in Tokyo. It wasn't too prestigious, but he didn't care. It was more then enough._

 _He was now in his one story house. It wasn't something fancy, but it was cozy. It had kitchen connected with a dinning room, a small living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms and a basement, which was remade into a small, private workout place._

 _He smiled at what he saw. He always was minimalist, so that was more then he needed. Adding to that his monthly payment from Sirzechs and the fact that when he'll go to college, he won't actually have to pay for it, he feels like he got way too much._

 _Suddenly he felt his phone vibrating in his pants. He took it out and checked what's up. It was a text message. From the number, he knew it was from his landlady. This wasn't good. Hesitantly, he checked it._

"Redgrave-san, I would like to inform you that at day of April 3rd, you will have a roomer. We didn't have free houses, so we decided to locate her in your house. All needed informations will be presented to you by Amano-san."

 _Huh? A new roomer? And from what he can deduct, it's a girl going by the name Amano... People sometimes doesn't event think about consequences of such stupid decisions._

 _Wait._

 _3rd of April?_

 _Isn't it-_

 _Before those thoughts could be finished, Zack's ears caught sound of knocking on his front door. Either Amano-san already came or some idiot mistook this house for someone else's. Again. Well, no matter who this is, he needs to answer them. So he walked to main door and opened it._

 _"Hello. How may I help you?" He asked with lack of interest in his voice. He eyed person standing in door and he had admit... She looked gorgeous!_

 _Deep, purple eyes placed on her face with gently perfec features. Her long, blonde hair fall on her light pink jacket which she wore on top of a white dress. She had elegant hills, matching her overall attire. Add to that slender figure and a kind smile and you got yourself a perfect girlfriend... Too bad she's an Angel._

 _She bowed to him with her kind smile._

 _"Good morning. My name is Amano Yuuma." She said with sweet, gentle voice._

 _And that was the day, when he met someone important. For present and apparently future events of his life._

* * *

But returning to our present. Looking at how she looked now, she seemed slightly younger then before, most probably to get closer to that pervert. But why? Is it because of the Sacred Gear he have? But Azazel would never let Sacred Gear user die from his subordinates' hands. Maybe she was forced to do that? Most probably. Zack would never suspect her for killing without a reason or without a order. Even if said person is God awful pervert. Yes. God awful. Zack can think or say things like that without any bigger pain, thanks to his Demonic nature. But obviously doing this too often in a short period of time is still bad for him. He just have really, REALLY big defense against holy and light, unlike normal Devils.

But never mind that. When he noticed Yuuma (Or Raynere. Let's say it out loud. He knows that, we know that. Everyone knowing this story knows that!), they accidentally met with their sights. She immediately looked away in shame.

 _'I hope she'll explain things.'_ He thought as his attention returned to the girls that were swarming around him. With a small scowl on his face, he continued to ignore them until he finally got to his class.

* * *

 _8 hours later_

Street bridge

Zack was sitting on a bench near bridge connecting two sides of the busy street, waiting for Raynere to come this way. It was obvious. Why? Because she and that Hyoudou guy stopped in the middle of a bridge and are now talking about their 'date' this Sunday. It was really frustrating for him. He really hopes she have some good explanation.

* * *

 _Flashback - 2 years ago_

 _14th of April_

 _Tokyo_

 _It was almost two weeks since Amano Yuuma moved in to his house... And it was hell so far. And not in a Devil meaning. More like a Demon one. Which is really bad._

 _At first she may look like a nice person. She's kind, not painfully honest, like some Angels he met in the past and her sense of humor is really good. But, when they are alone, she becomes bossy, noisy and really sassy. The only reason she haven't fallen yet is probably because she starts to apologies afterward and pray for forgiveness._

 _But, even despite that, he had to say... If she wasn't so bad for him, she would be really great girlfriend. And when she isn't annoying him with her weird for an Angel behavior, they can talk like normal people._

 _But today was different..._

 _As always, she left early for her 'part time job'. Read secret mission entrusted on her by higher-ups from Heavens. Zack, on the other hand, went to his high school, not interested in her business. Normally, when he returns home, she's already sitting on the couch, reading a Bible and waiting for him to make a diner (She's very lazy with stuff like that). But today, she wasn't nowhere home. That was suspicious. When he checked with neighbors, they still remember her, so she haven't finished her job yet._

 _At first, he thought that: Screw it, she's an Angel. She can take care of herself. But then it struck him. She IS an Angel. She can use her power only when fighting against supernatural being that sinned or became a threat. She's completely defenseless against thugs, because they are just humans._

 _So, without thinking more, he grabbed his twin guns, his black coat and rushed to look for her. He used simple "Life Detection" spell to find her life signature. He felt her in one of the back alleys. When he arrived there, he took a deep breath and entered._

 _What he saw made him, to put it nicely, angry. There was Amano-san. Half off her clothes were torn to pieces by four thugs. One of them had a gun, two had baseball bats and one had brass knuckles on both of his hands. And from their expressions alone, they were REALLY thirsty for her virgin sacred hole. That made him mad. And not because he hates rape or because he feels like being a knight in a shining armor. No. He does that, because he may or may not have feeling for her... Don't judge him. He is a boyfriend of a girl younger by two years with no famine curves on her at the moment._

 _Zack walked forward and without a word, punched the one with brass knuckles straight in the jaw, making him fly in the wall._

 _"Who the fuck are you?" Asked the one with a gun, while Zack smirked._

 _"Your fucking doom." And with that said, he calmly started to approach them._

 _Both of the baseball guys rushed at him, ready to strike. But they were too slow for him. He dodge the first strike, then grabbed one of their bats and took it for himself. He swung horizontally with full force in the disarmed one's head, knocking him out and making him lose half of his teeth. When another bat was about to hit young Demon Hunter, he grabbed it with his free hand and smashed it without any trouble, surprising everyone even more. He then used his borrowed weapon to literally beat his victim into submission, making bat useless._

 _When he was finished, he heard trigger being pulled, bullet leaving barrel of a pistol and a scream of scared girl he was protecting. And he smirked. He could easily dodge that, even without Focus. But where's fun with that? So he turned towards the bullet and took hit mouth first. Kinetic force made his head snap backwards. Thug was laughing while Yuuma-san was crying over death of her roomy._

 _"Hehehe..."_

 _But all of that stopped when a chuckled escaped mouth of 'dead' silver-haired boy. His head slowly returned to it's neutral position. And when his face was visible, terror came to the unnamed man. The bullet he used on that weird kid was still rotating. But that wasn't as weird as were it was rotating. And it was rotating in boy's teeth, stuck between upper and lower jaw._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zack laughed as he spat it away. Man, terrified as hell, started to shoot more without aiming and hitting random parts of Hunter's body. But, to make things even worse for him, every bullet jumped out of the wounds, which healed almost immediately. "Funny. You think this gun can kill me? What a joke." He then took out Luck and Pluck and aimed them at thug, who already wet his pants, started to shiver and ran away._

 _When man disappeared, Zack walked up to Amano-san and picked her from ground and smiled. She was so surprised that she didn't even registered she dressed in his coat which he gave her. After good minute of silence, she finally snapped out of her surprise._

 _"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Was her first question. Zack sighed and holstered his guns behind his pants._

 _"You mean me stopping bullet or my healing factor?" He asked with mild interest, making her almost trip._

 _"BOTH!"_

 _"Well... It all comes from the fact that I'm not exactly human. Just like you." That made her jump away. How did he-? "And before you ask another question, I knew that, because your aura is too easy to read. I could feel your holiness the moment I saw you."_

 _"Then what are you? Devil?_ _Youkai? A Fall-"_

 _"Demon." At that name, she rose her eyebrow._

 _"Demon? Don't you mean Devil?" Zack sighed at that._

 _"No... I'll explain on our way home." He said, walking towards alley's exit. When he noticed she wasn't following him, he added: "Don't worry. I won't bite."_

 _After moment of hesitation, Yuuma-san went after him and they started to talk. On the way home he explained breathily what Demons are, differences between them and Devils, as well as who exactly he is and why he hate his own race. Obviously, he left out parts about him being a Devil and stuff like that, not wanting to scare her off._

 _When they arrived back at their house, they sat down on a couch._

 _"Wow... To think that there's another supernatural species that we didn't know about." Amano said as she looked at him with slight smile. After hearing his story and his motives, she knew he wasn't a bad person. Maybe she's naive, or maybe her guts feeling is that good._

 _"Yeah. Weird, isn't it? Apart from that, Yuuma-san-"_

 _"Raynere."_

"Huh?"

 _"My real name is Raynere. Please use it, when we're in private." She said with a slightly bigger smile. Seeing it, Zack smiled as well._

 _"Okay. Raynere-san. I hope from now on we will be friends." He said, extending his hand to her. She took it and shook it._

 _"Y-yeah. Sure." She said hesitantly. Though her hesitation wasn't caused by him revealing who he really is, that even blind man could notice. Even more obvious thing was what really caused it._

 _Zack decided to do something bald._

'Screw it! It's either now or never! And if it won't work, then at least I would have satisfaction of trying!' _With that thought, he moved closer to her and, without giving her a chance to speak, kissed her._

 _At first, Raynere felt confusion and fear. Why would he do that? And what he did actually? Was it a kiss? She wasn't ready for that! But after moment all of that was replaced by one thought: It feels so good! She is an Angel, so she didn't felt lust. But it felt really good. Then she thought of something._ 'Is he the one?' _Long time ago, God created a rule that gave Angels a possibility of falling in love and having children with other species (Except for Devils and Fallen, for obvious reasons), but it must be act of pure love. Any impure thoughts made Angels immediately Fall. So it was okay as long as she doesn't start to think about sex as a pleasure and stuff like that._

 _So with that, she gave in and started their relationship, which surprisingly lasted longer then anyone would think it will._

* * *

Returning to reality, Raynere finally finished talking with Issei and headed opposite to where perverted boy went. And there she saw him. Her actual boyfriend. Zack Redgrave. Her heart stopped and all color left her face. She knew he would come and ask what's going on. He was going to accuse her. He was going to yell. Maybe even throw her away. He was going...

To hug her?

That's what happened. He got up from the bench and hugged her. And instead of angry yell, she heard a gentle whisper:

"I'm sorry."

She looked at his face and she saw sadness. It made her confused. Why did he have such face? It was weird.

"Why are you sorry?" She asked, making him look her into eyes.

"I made you Fall, didn't I?" That shock her. How did he- Then she remembered. He's not a human and he's able to feel other's auras. She wanted to say no, that it was something else. But has sinned enough lately. She didn't felt like lying to him.

"Y-yes... I... I was thinking lustfully about you..." She said with guilt. Zack broke his one-sided hug and looked at her with sad smile. After moment of awkward silence, he chuckled.

"At least now there won't be any problem with us being together." He said jokingly. He wanted to believe that... But even after she Fell, he being a Devil is still a big problem. She chuckled lightly and nodded.

"I guess..." Then her initially guilty expression changed into a gentle smile. "Though I was surprised to see you here. Why did you move here?"

Zack sighed and scratched back of his head. "You can say I finally matured enough to face my past." Once again, awkward and also depressing silence, fell on them for good ten seconds before Zack sighed once again. Seriously, he needs to get rid of that habit. "So... What is your mission with that pervert?" Zack said, referring to Issei. Raynere looked down on mentioning of him.

"I... I was send to... Eliminate him..." Once again, she expected him to get angry for doing such a thing. But she felt hand placed on her arm. When she looked up, she saw stern, but understanding stare from Zack.

"Don't tell me more. I know you don't want to. Though that won't help." Raynere made a confused expression, which earned yet ANOTHER sigh from him. "If you kill him, Devils that control this territory will not only reincarnate him, but with every chance they'll get, they WILL try to eliminate you."

"W-wha-"

"BUT!" Zack stopped her, softening his expression. "I will not let them do that. And before you will try to reject my offer, let me tell you: This isn't an offer. This is a promise." She smiled kindly. "But try to keep him as alive as possible, please."

"Of course, Zack-kun!" She said, much happier then before this conversation started. Their face came closer and their lips connected into one, sweet kiss. It lasted for two minutes before they had to break it.

After few more words shared, they exchanged their numbers and parted their ways. But Raynere didn't noticed a certain white-haired loli watching them. As for Zack... He knew that explaining everything would be a pain in his ASS!

* * *

 _Later_

ORC Clubroom

"So that's how it is..." Rias said as she heard report from her Rook, Koneko Toujou.

Koneko is a small, white haired girl, with her body perfectly fit for a 'Loli' type. Her eyes are gold, her measures are B67-W57-H73 cm, while her height is 138 cm. She wears standard Kuoh female uniform and have two black, cat-shaped clips in her hair. Her face was showing everything, but emotions and weakness. Her posture was straight and relaxed enough to fake normal humans. But in reality, she was ready for any possible assault on her or her comrade's life.

"Is there anything else, Koneko?" Rias asked with hope that there's nothing else to worry about. Unfortunately, this wasn't the case.

"... Yes. Fallen appears to be working with someone from our school." She said before giving a set of photos. Rias picked them up and gasped.

On those photos was Zack with the Fallen Angel, talking, hugging... Kissing. Zack, one of her best childhood friends. A spy and lover for a Angel? That's not true. There must be something up! Rias sighed and placed photos away.

"Thank you, Koneko. I'll personally take care of checking his intentions myself. You can go now." A loli girl nodded and walked to her seat, while Rias got a worry expression on her face. _'Please, Zack... Please tell me it's just to help you with your job...'_

* * *

12th of April, 2011

Kuoh, Japan

Kuoh Academy; Near ORC Club building, 4:55 PM

Well... Things have changed. Issei was almost killed by Raynere and then reincarnated by Rias into a Devil. Then, next day, another Fallen attacked said boy, who once again was almost killed and then saved by Rias. And today, he could feel Rias watching him at the classes. When Rias asked him (Via telepathy, of course) to talk, but he only replied that everything will be explained after class.

And after class is now for young Demon Hunter. He was now standing on a tree, near building where Rias and her group is located. His attire consisted of black, cloth trench coat with dark purple leather straps and holster for his twin guns, navy blue hoodie, with hood on his head and Gilgamesh's mask on his face. His jeans are also dark blue, while his combat boots are dark brown. He had equipped Gilgamesh without taking out gantlets and boots, having only it's basic form with mask out.

Seeing that Rias was already after introducing who they are to the pervert, so it was a sign for Zack to come in and test her servants. He jumped into a window and heard Issei gasp from surprise. And now... Time to release some of this suppressed power.

Everyone then looked towards him. He didn't gave out much, just enough to notice him, but not enough to determine who exactly he is. When they saw him, their first reaction (Except Issei, who wasn't trained for this) was to ready their weapons and power. Only persons that didn't do that were Rias and Akeno, cause they knew who this was. They only showed surprise.

First to go was Kiba Yuuto, with a sword in his hand. From how fast he moved, Zack deducted that he was a Knight. But, no matter how fast he was, he wasn't fast enough. With one, swift move, masked Knight jumped behind young swordsman, disarmed him and made him trip. And all of that happened in les then a second. All of his kouhai's were shocked by how fast he did all of that.

Next person to attack was girl that was spying on him and Raynere, Toujou Koneko. Rook. She probably noticed that she was clearly outmatched because of his speed, so she decided to use environment as a weapon to not let him get any chance to escape. So she threw two couches at him with full speed and power. Unfortunately for her, he grabbed them in mid-air with one hand each, shocking them once again. Gently placing them on the floor, Zack started to walk towards his childhood friends.

Midway, he was stopped by Issei. For a whole millisecond. After it ended, the new Pawn was simply pushed away. When he finally got near Rias and Akeno, he took off his hood and dismissed his mask. Then, two gasps and one screech of horror came from behind him, followed by his own sigh.

"Zackary." Rias said seriously, surprising not only the three clueless kids behind her friend, but also Akeno, who though she would be more friendly with him outside of public. Zack once again sighed.

"Normally, we would be hugging and telling each other how much we missed each other... But I guess not today, huh?" He said, slightly hoping to loosen up the atmosphere.

"Explain." Rias demanded.

"I can... But did you explain it to him?"

"Not yet. I was about to. But then you came." Then Zack chuckled.

"Then please, continue." He stepped on a side and motioned towards Issei, who was sitting on a couch, confused. Rias sighed and threw a couple of photos on a table.

"Do you know her?" She asked a now wide-eyed boy.

"Yuuma-chan?" Zack wanted to puke. This pervert doesn't deserve to use her name, even if it's a fake one. "S-so she's real?"

"Yes. She's a Fallen Angel, sent to kill you." Rias then went on explaining who are Fallen Angels and why exactly he was sentenced to die. Through this whole time, Zack was on edge. Who wouldn't be, if they heard everyone talk shit about their loved once in their face? After Rias was done explaining, she turned back to Zack. "Well, what do You have to say?"

"What can I say? Well... You just insulted my girlfriend completely. What can I say?" Once again, everyone gasped.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-your girlfriend!?" Issei yelled out what everyone was thinking.

"Yes. My girlfriend. We are together for two years already. And before you say anything at all, let. Me. Explain. I knew she was an Angel, now Fallen... I'll explain later. BUT! She doesn't know I'm a Devil."

"Wait! Zack-senpai is a Devil too!?" Issei once again jumped out with a yelling question.

"Yes, I am, you moron! Now shut up and listen!... As I was saying, she doesn't know that. She only knows... My heritage and my official job. Nothing else." Zack said, slowly getting more serious. "So let me get this straight: I don't care what you'll do with anyone else. Just don't even try to hurt Raynere. Or I'll have to go Stray. And you know what that mean, don't you?" Zack said with clear anger, making everyone almost back off. No one wanted to piss him off more.

"A-alright... But why is she your girlfriend?" Rias asked, even more confused.

Zack sighed once more and then proceeded to explain everything from his first meeting with her up to her departure two months later because she finished her job.

"And now to more update things." Zack said after clearing his throat. "She was forced into killing that moron by a certain asshole named Kokabiel. He gave her and her companions order to kill a potential threat, which was that pervert."

"And how can we believe her?" Akeno asked with slight venom.

"Because she hates killing innocent. She WAS a pure Angel before that and she didn't Fall intentionally. So if you don't believe her, too bad. Because I do." Zack said, before walking towards exit doors. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to get back home. I'll come back tomorrow. See ya!" And with that, he left Rias, who continued to explain some things to Issei.

 _'I knew it would be a pain... But to such level? I just hope they'll listen to me... Raynere. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever.'_

* * *

 **So that concludes this chapter. You like it? You hate it? Tell me why in reviews.**

 **And about relationship of Zack and Raynere I'll tell you in later chapters. Why not now? Because I'm tired of those fucking flashbacks! *inhale* *exhale* Okay, I'm calm.**

 **[1] - Her hair color was changed to blonde as a representation of her much more innocent personality. While she isn't completely innocent, that's obvious, but she isn't that stone-hearted bitch we know from the original. Also, for those who either didn't noticed or watched only anime - Raynere's clothes come from light novel and manga. The reason I'm not using it's anime counterpart... Is hopefully obvious.**

 **Now, I hope I'll see you in next chapter - Confusion and (physical) pain.**


	8. Confusion and mystery Prelude to Chaos

***YAWN!* Oh man, that was a good nap. What time is it? *looks at the time and sees it's 31st of August* OH SHIT! SCHOOL BEGINS TOMORROW! Oh, and also I need to get another chapter of my fanfic done.**

 **Hey guys!... It's been few months, huh?... Well... All I can say is sorry. I cannot say anything in my defense, because it would all sound like lame excuses, so all I can say is I'm sorry and I'm back!... Even thought school will start tomorrow for me. IDK, I jus like to work on things when I have more important things on my head.**

 **Well, creating of this chapter was pretty interesting. I started immediately after I uploaded previous chapter and... I stopped after first page. Then I didn't touch this story until last week, where I decided to write this from the beginning (Chapter that is, not the whole story) and, as a bonus for waiting so long, I combined two chapters into one, making it by far the longest chapter I wrote... I was writing it since Saturday and FUCK how everything hurts me from lack of moving. Well, I'll try to start another chapter tomorrow, after I return from school, so yeah. I hope I didn't make anyone angry about lack of update.**

 **Before we get to reviews, I would like to show you something. Two certain readers send me certain reviews that, while I don't mind existing, aren't something I like to read:**

Grammar is pure garbage - **By some random Guest**

 **And:**

You get zero points for the devil shit. Next time, try for something more original. - **By Zentari 2238**

 **The first one isn't that bad, because I know grammar in my stories is pure garbage, but please, for the love of God, tell me WHY my grammar is garbage. As I said before, English is not my native language, so long texts are bound to have shitload of grammatical errors. But people who just point the obvious out without sharing with their problems with me won't make things better. In those cases I'll just ignore them. The other review, though... I get it you don't like idea of turning Zack into a Devil. I already had discussion about it with Wacko12. But please! Next time, try to put it nicely. Try to simply say something like** "I don't like the idea of turning him into the Devil. Try something different next time." **Is it too hard to voice your opinion of something in such a way it won't look a generic hate!? Okay, I'm calm.**

 **Now, to the reviews (Quick thing, I'll only implement reviews from newest chapters, so if you had a important review you want me to answer, please, put it in the last chapter):**

 **Deadpool - No problem, dude.**

 **AlphaSierraDelta - Yeah, but it's added to make everyone hate Riser more. And no problem. Also... I hope I'm still on the list ^~^'**

 **superfanman217 - Quick, simple. Good you like it.**

 **DarkChaosDragon00 - Previously, I would say, look at the beginning of chapter two or something, but through the time I wasn't writing, I was thinking one thing: Six girls is too much for Zack. That's why I changed the amount of girls to four. And here's the list:**

 **-Raynere**

 **-Akeno**

 **-Xenovia**

 **-Ravel**

 **markpi2000 - Returning to the topic from moment ago, this is an example of review that have is informative in why my grammar sucks. If someone wants to share with me how to make my fanfic better in terms of grammar, take an example from him. And to actually answer to the review: Thank you, I appreciate the fact you like it. And thank you for pointing that out. I'll try to put more articles.**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Confusion and (physical) pain. Prelude to Chaos**

13th of April, 2011

Kuoh, Japan

Streets, 7:15 AM

Zackary sighed and stretched as he walked towards school. After yesterday's drama, he quickly bought a fast-food and ate it on the way home. There he proceeded to train like he always did, finish his homework, which took him, thanks to Grayfia's very strict teaching, about half an hour. After that he checked for any possible hunting contracts and went to sleep.

He looked at the time and sighed. It was way too early, as his first period starts at 8 AM, so he had forty-five minutes before it will start. So, to kill of some time, he decided to take a long walk through the park. And it just so happened he met Issei while strolling around. And there was a blonde girl with him, which would surprise him if not for the position she was in - with her robes lifted up in such way for pervert to see her pure white panties.

To be more descriptive, it was a young girl with blonde hair falling down beyond her waist and green eyes on her slim face. Her attire consisted of dark teal nun outfit, signalizing she was one, a white veil sitting on her head with blue accents, brown boots with dark blue straps making a X-shaped pattern from her ankles to 1/3 of her leg. She also wore a brown satchel which now hung near her right hip.

Putting two and two together, Zack approached Issei and slammed his head with a fist so hard it yanked back an fourth for two seconds. Immediately after it stopped, Issei turned around to yell at whoever did that, but almost instantly his face bleached as he saw who that was.

"O-oh... Zackary-senpai... H-hello..." He said with voice of utter terror. He knew in what position he was in and what face he made. And he knew damn too well how his senpai would react.

"Issei, what happened here?" He said slowly so that the question could go through his thick head. And it worked perfectly as pervert almost instantly got up and started bowing to him.

"I didn't do anything! I was just walking around when I heard a yelp and I saw this girl on the ground after she tripped over... Um..." Issei tried to find what was the reason behind blondie's fall, helped by Zack, but they haven't found anything. Zack was about to accuse him, but decided not to and simply pushed him to help the nun. Issei, being the idiot he is, needed a second to figure out what to do, but quickly walked up to her and offered her a hand, for which she thanked.

Suddenly wind took the veil from her head. Taking no time, Issei quickly grabbed it, surprising Zack. He didn't thought this moron would do something so... Gentlemen-like without any kind of motivation. Though he thought that her look was enough of a motivation.

"Here." Issei said as he gave the veil back to the girl. She once again thanked him once again and put it back on. He tried to hold up the conversation by talking about weather - genius move, Zack thought - but she seemed to stop him by saying one, simple sentence:

"I think I'm lost."

* * *

Zack couldn't help but to sigh once more. This girl, who's he now know as Asia Argento, was sent to the local church. The only problem was that the only existing church belonged to the Fallen in the town. That meant she was somehow entangled into their plans. He needed to contact RayRay - By the way, that's a nickname he uses for Raynere when they're in complete privacy. Just so you could know, she calls him Zacki - and fast on that matter. Thankfully Asia will help him a little bit.

He was now watching as Asia and Issei were having normal conversation. Something he didn't thought would happen so soon. But it was abruptly interrupted by cry of a small child. Asia saw him and immediately went to help him. When she saw the bruise on his knee, she immediately started to use her Sacred Gear to heal him. While Issei was shocked, Zack had more curious face than anything. He wondered what exactly those other Fallen plan to do with her Twilight Healing.

After few more minutes of walking, they finally close enough to see church on the hill. Asia wanted to invite them inside for a tea.

"Unfortunately we have to go to school now. Maybe some other time." Zack said to her, smiling gently as she nodded. He then took a step towards her. "But can I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Of course, Zackary-san."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Could you say hi to Raynere?" He asked before taking Issei towards school, leaving slightly surprised Asia behind them.

Issei looked at his senpai slightly confused. "Zackary-senpai, not that I question your choices, because I don't, but why did you said you were connected to the Yuu- I mean, Raynere?" Zack sighed at that question.

"First of all, for you she's Raynere-san at least, unless she'll say otherwise." He said with very respect demanding tone, sending message as much as he could. Thankfully it worked. "And about why, there are two reasons. I wanted to contact Raynere without much suspicion from the other Fallen and... I think sooner or later she'll find out about us both being Devils." He said with a very serious tone and expression, making Issei really concerned. But it quickly was replaced by another question he had.

"Oh, also... When I looked at the church or even Asia's cross necklace, I felt very on edge. What was that?"

"That was your Devil nature warning you about something holy." Demon Hunter explained to him with a casual tone, making it sound obvious, because it was.

"What about you, Zackary-senpai? Did you have that feeling too?" Sigh once again escaped young albino boy's mouth.

"Yes, but unlike you A) I'm used to it enough to ignore it completely. B) The feeling was so small it wasn't even worth my attention. And C) I'm too powerful to care." At the last statement perverted newbie sweatdropped.

"Really?" He got a nod from his superior. At that moment they arrived at the school grounds and parted their ways as they went to their own classes.

* * *

13th of April, 2011

Kuoh, Japan

ORC Clubroom, 4:54 PM

Zack entered the clubroom with a tired stretch. After day of constant evading his fangirls and napping during classes, which unfortunately didn't help at all, he dared to say it made things even worse for his tiredness, he needed some kind of effortless amusement. So he came here to tease and bicker around with Rias just for the heck of it.

He looked around and saw that inside was only Koneko, who as always munched a mountain of candies, and Akeno sitting on the couch besides Koneko and drinking tea. He smiled gently at them.

"Hello, everyone." He greeted them and laid down on the other couch, putting hands behind his back.

"Hello, Zack-kun." Akeno said with her usual smile on her face, while Koneko looked away from candies for a moment, said "Hello senpai." and returned to devouring her sweets. After minute of comfortable silence, Zack broke it with a small yawn.

"Where's the pervert?" He asked with a mild interest. The answer he got was Toujou pointing at the door that was right behind his couch. That gave him immediate answer - Rias was scolding him for interacting with a church member. Zack sighed at this.

"I wonder why's she so pissed. If anything was to happen, it wouldn't. I was there!" He said, obviously trying to tell he's OP as fuck. Girls just slightly sweatdropped at that.

"I know, Zack-kun. She's just worried about him. And about you as well." Akeno said with a chuckle at his antics. She then went to take a tea jug. "Tea?"

Zack shock his head at that. "Not really. I need to do a certain contract soon." He said as he got up and walked away. "See you tomorrow." Were his last words before leaving.

Akeno sighed at that and shock his head. "Why didn't he use a teleport magic?" Koneko finished last of her gumdrops and looked at her senpai.

"... He said soon, not now." Her simple and really obvious answer made Akeno facepalm at this obvious mishear from her side. After moment Issei walked out of the room and groaned at how much scolding he got from Rias. Akeno tried to comfort him until Rias came with orders from a Duke to kill a certain Stray Devil.

* * *

13th of April, 2011

Kuoh, Japan

Abandoned Warehouse Complex, 6:29 PM

Simple contract - track down a group of Demons and kill them before they can do any more harm than they already. That's what Zack initially thought as he found it on his work website. Thankfully it's in Kuoh, he thought. It won't take too much time, he thought.

Well, apparently someone forgot to tell him that the complex they were hiding in had 70 FUCKING BUILDINGS!

He sighed deeply as he checked building number 17. Place was barely lit, mostly because it was so bloody dark in there, which made no sense considering it's second half of the spring. Thankfully his Devil part came with free nocturnal vision, so that's good. Thanks to it he could determine basically what he noticed in the previous sixteen buildings - this shit was abandoned for a very long time. Windows were mostly shattered, walls had cracks everywhere, sometimes parts of them were even lying on the ground, which, by the way, was dusted to no extend. Also, there was no visible light source that could be still working, IF electricity is still supplied here, which most definitely isn't.

Few minutes of detailed scanning of the room made him to the same conclusion as the last time.

"No one's here. Fuck."

He turned around and was about to leave, but then he felt it. A big cluster of Demonic energy right behind him. And behind the door he was facing. And on both of his sides. Even over him. Simply put, he was surrounded. Releasing a sigh he turned around and got a little surprised.

What he saw were, what he initially thought, Demons clad in Angel-looking armors. But after closer inspection it seemed the armor WERE Demons. Most of them, were silver in color, having lances in their right hands and shields in left. He quickly examined the shields and noticed they looked awfully a lot like Angle wings. He suspected that if they are armors based on Angels, then they use their wings as shields. He then eyed the one standing in front of the others. Unlike the others, his armor was mostly gold and instead of a lance, he wielded a big sword. He seemed to be captain of the others.

Seeing as his opponents took their time attacking him, he took his phone out and made a photo of both of these Demon armors.

"I'll send those to Dante later." He said to himself before summoning Alastor, which appeared with sparks of lightning on Zack's back. Even after all those years, he still wasn't able to communicate with his Devil Arms. While Dante was to do that since his first contact with one, excluding Rebellion, which he explained is artificial Devil Arm created with some Hellish metals, Demon bones and big pieces of Sparda's power before he disappeared, which also explained why Yamato was so powerful despite lack of any Demon soul in it, but he was in touch with his Demonic Power ever since he was little. And unlike Zack, it wasn't dormant inside him.

Taking Alastor in hand, Zack relaxed his muscles and sharpened his eyes, getting ready for a fight. The golden armor motion with his sword towards Zack, telling his subordinates to get ready to attack. That's when another surprise came. All of the silver got their lances ready at the same time and charged them. Just like Nero charges his Red Queen. Which had installed Exceed engine inside it. Which meant one thing.

They came from Fortuna. But from what Nero told him, no Demons were present on Fortuna in years, ever since Fortuna Incident.

Ignoring this for now, Zack got into his usual fighting position, which was with his sword on his right shoulder. While for anyone it seemed like a position completely rooky trying to look cool would do, it actually was very advanced fighting style developed by Dante and surprisingly quickly adapted by both Zack and Nero. It basically is based around making stances that for most people, even those that claim to be masters in swordsmanship, looked like he was opening himself for attack from any side. In reality, though, it's purpose is to make enemies fall into false confidence and unconsciously force them into offensive in hope of taking their enemy down quickly. This make them charge at enemies without much thought given to anything and fall into his trap. Using his high speed he easily dodges and sends barrage of attacks on the enemy.

After moment of waiting armors finally charged at him with high speed. Thankfully all of them attacked on the ground, so all Zack had to do is jump over them and almost immediately started to attack the closest one. After barrage of slashes and thrusts made the armor, it fell on the ground. Unfortunately young Demon Hunter didn't notice other enemies charge again at him until the very last second, impaling him in few spots, including both arms and legs. Thinking they finished their job, they took the lances out of his 'corpse'. But before last one could be taken out, Zack grabbed it and broke it, then took the rest that was held by the hellish armor and sighed.

"That was rude, stabbing defenseless kid in the back." He said with a slightly sad voice, then overthrew the armor over his head and slammed it into the ground. Before it could get up, Zack summoned fully Gilgamesh and crushed his metal head, destroying it and releasing its souls.

Not caring about that, albino fighter turned to the rest and, taking guns out of their holsters, send a wall of bullets towards them. To his nest surprise, bullets simply bounced off of them.

"So, that won't work, huh?" He asked himself as he watched them get ready for another attack. "Then how about this!?" He said as he rouse Pluck and sent a Charged Shot into head of one of them. Just like with the previous enemy, the head got destroyed form combined kinetic force and explosion of bullet overcharged with Demonic Energy.

Seeing that frontal attack won't do anything, their captain voicelessly called his soldiers to him, most probably using some kind of telepathic frequency he couldn't reach without focusing. They quickly teleported to him and started to charge a ball of energy over their heads. Zack knew perfectly well this is bad. He could use Focus to reach them and destroyed some of them, but that would be suicide, because that plan came with the risk of everyone else swarming on him after he finished everyone of that group. And he wouldn't be exactly ready then. His other option was to charge a shot as much as he could in hope of stopping it or at least staggering it long enough to let him dodge. He decided to go with the second plan.

Both sides started to charge, with Zack having advantage of charging speed, because he didn't need to synch his power with anyone. But his enemies seem to be in perfect synch, since their energy ball wasn't flawed in any drastic way. After just three seconds, armor team released their attack towards coated boy, who waited just a bit longer. After another second Zack aimed Pluck at the ball and shot, surprisingly forcing it to return it back to it's originators. When it hit them, all of the silver Demons were completely annihilated, while Goldie - as Zack jokingly called him in his mind - got out alive, but with severe injuries and with his guard completely down. Zack used this chance to run up to him, still looking at the rest of his enemies, who surprisingly still haven't even moved from their original positions, and delivered few final strikes.

After the whole team was down, few seconds of silence, followed by the rest of his enemies swarming on him, realizing they have no chance in small groups. Having no time for break, Zack quickly repositioned himself and got ready for massacre of his life.

* * *

 _Ten minutes later_

Ten minutes. That long took him fighting this band of moving metal. Through this time he learned few very useful things regarding fighting them. First of all, KILL ALL THE GOLDIES! While the first one seemed to just look from distance, doing nothing, every other gold armor after him went from idle to full aggressive. Outside of giving some advices to their subordinates, they mostly stayed close to Zack, sending merciless attacks towards him, knocking him out of rhythm of the fight and overall being assholes. After killing all of them, not only did Zack had more time between more attack and windows of opportunity to dodge, but also the rest of his enemies seemed to not be as coordinated as before, obviously.

Second thing was that if he attacked them with melee weapon when they have shields on, he will most probably get countered. Thankfully he could temporarily destroy their shields, stunning them in the process. All he had to do was shooting Charge Shots at them. Unfortunately with gold Demons it was much harder at the beginning. But afterwards it was a piece of cake.

Last and probably most important thing was that he could use silvers weapons against them. In between his last loss of control and coming to this school, Zack developed his personal style, Thief. Essentially it allows him to steal and use enemies weapons, if it isn't part of their body, for limited amount of time before it is destroyed by his Demonic Energy. Surprisingly they don't get destroyed if weapon was designed to hold power equal of bigger than his, but it returns to it's original wielder after few seconds. Thanks to it he managed to kill many armors as a counterattack to their charges. Simply when one of them did that, he grabbed the lance, at cost of some of his skin, ripped it out of his hand, impaled him from his head downwards and charged the Exceed drive to the max. That literally made them crumble under the force, leaving only very small pieces of metal left.

Returning to presence, Zack stood in front of the last six. He was panting, tired because of constant fighting and regenerating from wounds. His enemies, while in bad shape, with many cuts and stab traces, even a whole arm ripped off with two of them, didn't show any kinds of exhaustion. It was to be seen, considering they are just armors with souls.

Zack smirked. Despite his rapidly lowering stamina, he had advantage of knowing all their attacks and ways to counter them. This fight won't take much longer. And thankfully he'll be able to brag for more many as a form of recompense for lack of essential information, like number of enemies.

His smirk turned into look of confusion as four of them lost interest in him and after few seconds teleported away. This turn of event gave the two that stayed behind enough time because of Zack's complete confusion to land more hits. They both impaled his stomach, bringing his attention to them.

"Didn't you learn already?" He asked as he got his guns ready to shoot. But before he could charge up, both of them charged their Exceed to the max, aiming for the window behind them. Zack noticed this and managed to say two words before they blasted off.

"Clever girls."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Rias and her peerage were, in the meantime, on the mission to deal with Stray Devil, Viser. Rias used this chance to present to Issei Evil Pieces system and which piece everyone was. After small fight between the group of teen Devils and the monstrous being, as well as act of reflex from Issei when he managed to destroy Viser's hand, severed by Kiba, after it tried to kill Rias, Viser was on the ground, badly beaten, cut and electrocuted and Rias was standing over her.

"Any last word?" Red head asked, pointing her hand over the monster. She looked up at her and after a second, she smirked.

"You fucked up." Before anyone could react to those words, they saw four weird kinds of Magic Circle appear and from it came weird, Angel-shaped armors that had weird, yet oddly familiar aura around them. They pushed Rias away and made a wall in front of the Stray Devil, who slowly started to regenerate while laughing.

On the closer inspection of armors, everyone saw some damage made to them. Were they fighting someone before they came here? Shockingly answer came almost instantly as sound of shattered glass came to their ears. They saw two more armors flying towards them. They lacked one arm and in the one they had, they wielded lances that had something impaled on it. But before they could see closely what it was, they smashed the figure against the wall. Whoever that was, he's dead, everyone thought.

Then, two bullets were shot and seconds later two simultaneous explosions came from the two Angel's direction. After ten seconds the dust, that rose after they slammed into the wall, fell down, showing everything. There stood Zack, with two lances still in his chest, holding two guns which still had smoke coming from them and what was left of the silver Demons.

Everyone gasped at that. They wanted to go to him and help him. But suddenly he grabbed both lances and pulled them out, making blood fall from his wounds. His clothes were torn in some places, blood tainted all of them, but no more wounds then the two holes were on him. His breathing was very deep and irregular, showing that he was very tired. He looked around and saw everyone. After few more seconds he moved his hand under his trench coat and took out a green, glowing, star-shaped crystal. He sighed and crushed it, making its dust cover him. His breathing returned to normal and the holes after the last attack disappeared.

"Good I took one Life Star just in case." He said, stretching and getting all of his bones on their rightful places. He then looked at his friends and Issei and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm alright and I'll take care of everything from now on." He said, grabbing his sword.

Rias tried to protest, but armors turned towards him and got ready to attack once again. Rolling his eyes, Zack got into his provoking stance, making Kiba wonder why someone who seem so experienced use such obviously flawed stance. Quick sigh, beginning of energy being sent into his arms and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Let's start the party." Right after those words, his enemies charged at him in such speed that even Kiba barely saw them moving. When they got close to Zack, the albino Hunter jumped over head of one of them, landed right behind him and stabbed Alastor right into his back, getting through him. "You done fucked up." He said before proceeding to smash the armor four times into the ground with overhead chops, then doing what seemed like a incomplete circle from left to down to right to up. When Zack was 2/3 with the attack, the armor detached from his sword and flew at Mach 3 speed into the wall, crushing his whole body in the process.

When Zack's sword was in its zenith, he let it go, making it fly upwards. Then, in less than a second, he took out his guns and aimed them at another two standing right besides him. "Hello." He said and pulled both triggers, making bullets charged with Demonic Energy fly right into their heads, then explode after two seconds.

From Devil's perspective, it took him about five seconds. Five seconds to defeat three enemies that they would probably defeat after minutes of intense struggle.

Zack quickly threw up his guns and turned towards his last enemy, who was already charging towards him. As he got in it's lance range, he grabbed the flaming weapon and stopped it, burning his hand - and cringing everyone else present - in the process. His smirk grew into a grin as he ripped the 'poor' Demon's hand off and took the lance. He then impaled it with it's own weapon and pushed it against the wall. Alastor was already falling down as he started to burn up the Exceed engine, making the satisfying motorcycle sounds. After few turns of the handle, the engine almost overheated, something he heard from Nero happened a lot with older models of that engine, signaling for him he reached the right point.

"Goodbye." Those were the final words the armor ever heard as Zack quickly jumped away from it by kicking handle of it's weapon, making said weapon go even deeper into it at the same time. After he did that, the weapon released all the heat at once, making the armor blow up with the weapon.

Meanwhile, in the air, Zack made a backflip and sheathed his sword while it was still falling. He landed perfectly on his feet and turned towards the awestruck Devils with a big smile.

"W-what are you!?" Viser, who by the time mostly recovered, asked in complete shock and fear for her life. Those beings she got from a hooded character were supposed to be unstoppable by anything. He turned towards her and extended his hands to his sides, grabbing Luck and Pluck midair. He walked up to her very slowly, while she backed away. All of it seemed much slower compare to what happened just few seconds before. As he reached her, his right hand had so much Demonic Energy in it that it was physically visible by everyone. He pointed Pluck at her and smirked.

"Mission cleared." The trigger was pulled, the bullet hit her stomach and after moment she exploded. He holstered his guns and turned towards his friends with a kind smile. "Let's go. I'm tired."

First to recover from shock was Rias. "How!?"

"How what?" He asked with a disinterested face.

"How did you do all of this!?" He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'll explain when the time will fit. For now let's go." By that time everyone returned to their usual selves and nodded, walking together to the ORC Clubhouse.

* * *

13th of April, 2011

Kuoh, Japan

ORC Clubroom, 8:59 PM

In normal circumstances, everyone would call it a day and go home, rest and basically have a good night. Unfortunately, this wasn't any normal circumstances. Of course it doesn't immediately meant something bad happened. No. For Zack it was just something really annoying.

Basically Issei got his second contract. And because he can't use Magic Circle's yet, he had to drive there using bicycle. Which in turn meant that Rias and Akeno had to wait until he return to present his report from the whole meeting. WHICH IN TURN MEANT that Zack had to stay as well, because while unofficially, he was Rias' bodyguard. And it was boring, because he had jack shit to do and all he wanted was to go to sleep. But he couldn't.

He looked up from the couch to see Rias and Akeno drinking tea and simply enjoy the moment of complete peace. But that's because they haven't fought a compact army!

"Rias, can you call that pervert to check what's up? It's almost two hours now!" Zack said, annoyed as hell. Rias chuckled gently and tried to use her magic to contact Issei. But, to her surprise, she couldn't. She tried again, but nothing happened. She frowned at that, which was easily picked up by both Akeno and Zack.

"What's going on, Rias?" Akeno asked calmly.

"I cannot contact Issei. Something's blocking the connection... I wonder what, though..." She said to herself, as both her and Akeno started to think. Fortunately for them, Zack got everything figured out way before them.

"...Shit." He said as he got up and went towards the exit. "Girls. Call Kiba and Koneko. Issei is under attack." His childhood friends widened their eyes.

"How do you know!?" Asked Akeno, to which Zack simply shot a 'Think' look. After few seconds of thinking they realized it, but Zack was already on his way to where Issei was sent. Taking no time, Rias called rest of the peerage.

* * *

13th of April, 2011

Kuoh, Japan

Some random house, 9:20 PM

It took Zack five minutes to run all the way to where Issei was sent for a contract. How did he know it was here? He memorized the address from the paper that newbie pervert got from his King.

When he got there, he immediately noticed the barrier placed around the house. That was what stopped Rias from calling Issei. Looking around, he didn't notice anyone. Using quick 'Life Detection' spell, he determined that there were only about few people around, all human. Sighing, he approached the barrier and focused all of his power into his right fist. Then, he punched the barrier and destroyed it. That's when he noticed another two lives - Issei and a Exorcist.

"Powerful one, I must add." He muttered to himself, another stupid habit he had whenever thinking while alone. Summoning Alastor, he entered the house and followed sounds of fighting. In one of the rooms, he found a sight he disturbingly stopped caring about eight years ago.

On the wall there was a man... or female... or whatever it was when it was alive... pinned to the wall, some of it's limbs on the floor. Everything was covered in blood, which was slowly approaching his feet. Turning to his left, he saw actual source of all the noise and the only reason he came here.

Few meters away from his, Issei was clenching on his ankle, screaming in pain. A little further, a priest with gray hair coming closely to his shoulder, red eyes and a shit eating maniac grin. He wore cleric clothes, consisting of dark gray coat with golden accents, a most probably white shirt under it with dark violet zipper, white jeans and black shoes. In one hand he held a Light Sword and in the other a handgun with, most probably, Light-infused bullets.

The said psycho-Exorcist looked up form Issei and his grin grew even more. "Oh, look at that! Another shitty Devil! It's a Christmas or what!?" He asked as he mindlessly charged at Zack. Definitely crazy, Zack thought.

As he was about to cut off Zack's head, said albino Hunter simply grabbed his hand and rose him up. "Oh, look at that. A fucked up Exorcist. Is it Tuesday already?" He said before breaking his whole arm. A scream came out of priest's mouth, shortly followed by a maniacal laugh.

"Finally some challenge!" The psycho yelled, putting barrel of his gun into his mouth and shot it. Zack let go of him and slowly started to fall on the ground. "Or maybe not."

But before Zack fell on the ground, he smirked and jumped into the air with one leg and kicked Exorcist's gun from his hand with another one. Both his enemy and Issei looked at him in shock as he landed on his feet and showed with a mouth wide open how the wound was slowly, but surely regenerating.

"Man, not only did I had to fight over fifty Demons at once tonight, but I also got hit in the back of my throat by a madman with Light weapon. I guess I won't go to school tomorrow." Zack said, getting his guns out and making swiss cheese from his enemy's arms. Blood soaked leftovers of his sleeves.

"You fucking Devil! I'll rip you apa-" His hateful threats came to a stop when they heard a high pitched scream coming from the entrance. There they saw Asia, looking in horror at the mass of gore that was once considered human.

"Asia-chan? What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to hold up that barrier?" So she was the one that placed this barrier. Zack knew this idiot of Exorcist wouldn't even be able to place the most simple of barriers. The girl couldn't muster a word, still staring at the pool of blood and flesh. "Oh, right! You're still a newbie, right?! That's how our job looks! We kill humans that were deceived by Devils." He said with a maniacal smirk.

"But that's-" Asia tried to say something, as she turned towards him, immediately noticing Issei and Zack. "Issei-san, Zackary-san?" She looked confused and scared.

"Asia-san..." Issei said in a shame, while Zack continued to watch the priest.

"What are you doing here?" She asked , while Issei, unable to look into her eyes, looked away. He admitted that both of them are Devils. Zack simply nodded.

"But I didn't want to deceive you or anything! That's why I decided we would never meet again..." He said, while Asia looked like she was about to cry.

"Sorry, Asia-chan, but humans and Devils cannot live together-"

"Bullshit." Zack interrupted him, making everyone look at him. "What you say is bullshit. Devils and humans can coexist. Every single Devil in this town is an example. We do not kill innocent, we hunt down anyone and anything that is a danger for the defenseless and we trey to help every person that asks us for it." He said, slowly approaching the glaring wreck of a human being. "Just like church is supposed to. And unlike the person here."

"SHUT UP!" The red eyed madman screamed, charging once more at the Demon Hunter, but was easily knocked down with a punch straight into his face. He immediately fell on the ground as Zack sighed.

"Once again, we're sorry for lying to you, Asia-san." Zack said, walking up to Issei and picking him up. The boy was hobbling because of his ankle being shot with a Light bullet, but Asia crouch in front of him and used her Twilight Healing to repair it.

"It doesn't matter. Unlike Sellzen-san, you are good people... Just like Raynere-san told me." She said with a faint smile, making Zack smile as well. So she did talk with Raynere. But his smile disappeared right afterwards. "Too bad she I cannot help her."

That brought frown on Zack's face. "What happened to her?" He asked the girl as she got back up.

"She... After everyone learned that Issei-san is still alive," This Fallen assholes probably heard her saying that. "Dohnaseek-san yelled at her and locked her up. They said that she cannot die, because she's important to them." Issei was already standing on his own, amazed at the fact nothing is hurting him anymore, while Asia was healing his back from a slash made by the Light Sword. Zack, on the other hand, walked up to the nearby wall and after Asia finished talking, he punched it, making it crack up. Both of the younger teens jumped up a little.

[Zackary-san/Zackary-senpai] They both looked at him as he angrily looked at the floor.

"Why...?" He muttered to himself. "Why her...? Why no one else...?" He punched the wall again, making more cracks appear. Before he could hurt the poor wall even more, a bright red light appeared and from it Yuuto came with his sword out, ready to fight. But after looking around, he found that the whole action was over.

"Well... I guess we came for nothing. Room's clear!" He yelled towards the light, as the rest of Rias' peerage came out, surprised at what they saw. They all looked at Zack, who looked beyond pissed. And that is putting it nicely.

He turned towards them with a face that gave everyone goosebumps. It was pure rage in physical form. "Issei's save, the priest is out cold and the nun have no intentions to fight."

"How can you be so sure, Zack?" Rias asked with a glare, but immediately stopped as he glared himself, having more threatening aura around him than anyone in the room. He then pointed at Asia who was just about to finish healing his back. Rias had slightly widened eyes, then simply sighed. "Alright... I believe you."

Before they could talk even more, both Koneko and Zack felt something everyone hoped wouldn't happen.

[Fallen Angels.] Both of them said in union, making everyone wary. Unfortunately Zack felt something else. Something really, REALLY bad. Demons. Lots and lost of Demons. Like about four times as much as he fought today.

"We need to go, now!" Rias said as Akeno was already preparing the transportation circle. Issei wanted to take Asia, but Rias stopped him. "Only Devils can use them." ( **AN: Which is complete bullshit, considering later events, but I still leave it, because plot** )

Issei was about to protest, but then he remembered another way to take her. "Zackary-senpai! Please take her with you!" But Zack didn't answered. He just looked in the direction from which he felt the Demons coming. "Zackary-senpai...?" Issei approached him, but he walked up to the magic circle, dragging Issei with him and surprising everyone.

"... I'm sorry Asia-san..." He said before Akeno came to herself and teleported them back to the Clubroom. The last thing they heard was Asia saying in tears. "Goodbye, Issei-san..."

* * *

 _In the clubroom_

When everyone arrived, they slowly walked out to sit on their seats, but Issei immediately turned to Zack and punched him straight in the face, making everyone gasp.

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE HERE THERE!?" Instead of answering, Zack grabbing his hand and brought him closer.

"Hyoudou..." He said slowly and headbutted his face, ( **AN: IDK if that's a proper way to say it. Correct me if I'm wrong** ) breaking his nose and making him nosebleed. "Calm down!" He yelled and grabbed him by his collar. "You think I feel good with what I did!? You think I'm alright with leaving an innocent girl to Maoh knows what!?" He pushed him away. "No! But it was that or let everyone here die!" That part surprised everyone.

"Zack-kun... What do you mean?" Rias asked, confused at the statement. After all, against him those Fallen wouldn't stand a chance. But he looked at her with a very serious look on his face, adequate to the situation at hand.

"You might have not felt that, but the Angels weren't the only enemies heading towards us." Everyone blinked twice. What did he meant by that? "Does armors you saw me fighting today... A whole legions was alongside them."

"Wait, what!?" Issei screamed in complete surprise.

"What you heard. And unlike hours ago, I don't have enough stamina to fight all of them at once. And like you've seen, I was almost out of juice with barely fifty fighting me." Once again shock came around the room. Once, because Zack was able to fight so many enemies alone at once. And then there was the fact that the same foes were hundreds if not thousands in number on the side of the Fallen.

"What do we do then!?" Akeno asked in fear. "Should we call Lucifer-sama?" Zack shock his head at that.

"No. Not enough time... I'll go there and try to get Asia and Raynere out of there, annihilating as many of them as possible." Before he could even move, everyone else got up.

"No way. You're not going anywhere..." Rias said with very dominative voice, but then softened a bit. "Alone. We're coming with you."

"What? I thought you didn't care about neither of them." At that question, Kiba unsheathed his sword.

"That may be true, but both Hyoudou-kun and you, Senpai, consider this nun as a friend, right? Then that means she's our friend as well." He said with his usual charming smile, making Issei feel conflicted between appreciation and nausea.

"Kiba-kun." Zack said with gently widened eyes, then turned towards Akeno, on who's hands started to appear small bolts of lightning.

"I won't let my friend do something completely stupid on his own." She said with a gently sadistic smile. Both he and Rias knew she actually came for one more reason. Then came Rias' turn to sound awesome.

"As a heir of Gremory clan and guardian of Kuoh, I cannot let innocent people die. And if in your eyes that nun and Fallen Angel are innocent, I believe you." She said with a confident smile.

"Thank you, Rias-chan."

Koneko walked up to him. "... I want to fight alongside you, Senpai." She said in seemingly emotionless tone, but he knew on the inside she actually smiled. He could help but smile brightly. Rias and Akeno both noticed that this wasn't just a simple smile. It was his first genuine smile in five years.

"Thank you everyone. Issei, people. Let's go." He said as Akeno prepared magic circle for everyone.

* * *

13th of April, 2011

Kuoh, Japan

Abandoned Church, 9:47 PM

Zack, Issei, Koneko and Yuuto were all standing in front of the abandoned church. Meanwhile Akeno and Rias went around the church in case of additional backup. While his kouhais were getting mentally ready for what was about to happen, Zack just stared at the building they were in front of with a frown. Whatever was inside, it was powerful. Stupidly powerful. When the others notice his stare, they walked up to him.

"Zackary-senpai... Is something wrong?" Yuuto asked him with slightly concerned look. The soon-to-be adult looked at him and sighed.

"When I'll say so, all of you retreat outside of the church." He said and, not giving them any chance for protesting, approached the door, kicking it open. Silence. No one else seemed to be with them in the main room of the church. But 'seem' is very subjective word. They suddenly heard clapping.

"Bravo. I must congratulate you two." Both Zack and Issei glared at him. It was that Sellzen priest. He had both of his arms completely healed, which meant Asia was forced into helping him. "You know, I'm so strong I'm used to kill shitty Devils in one go. So it's really annoying to see you two still alive!" He then charged at them, but was stopped by Yuuto. "Oi, oi!"

"Hyoudou-kun, Redgrave-senpai, go! We'll stop him." He said, while pushing Exorcist away. Zack nodded and dragged Issei towards the altar, as he felt shitload of life below it. Kicking it away, he revealed a secret passage, into which both of them went almost immediately.

After two minutes of constant running downstairs, they found themselves in a big room full of Exorcists in black outfits. If they color swamped those clothes, they would look like they were going for a witch hunting. Which they'll probably will. Ignoring that, on the far end of the room first thing they saw was a gigantic cross with Asia chained up to it in nothing but a small, white dress. Besides it they saw four Fallen Angels, one of them had arms and legs chained to the wall. That was Raynere. Other three Angels smirked at the newcomers. But the last person freaked Issei out.

Hunchbacked posture, brown, long hair mostly made into a pony tail, with only very thing bangs on right side of his face, monocle, face only mother would love and overall attire of a mad scientist. This man freaked the young Devil out like hell.

But that didn't compare to Zack's shock. This look, the fact he have Demonic Power inside him and that two of the armor Demons from before...

"Hello there young D-Devils."

And that stuttering voice. There's no doubt about it.

"Your name's Agnus, Isn't it?" Zack asked, gaining confused look from Issei, surprise from Fallen Angel and a nod from now confirmed Demon Scientist.

"I am. And y-you must be Z-Zackary R-Redgrave, young D-Demon Hunter after training from legendary Son of S-Sparda, D-Dante... And a Devil." He said with a big smirk.

Raynere gasped at that. "A Devil!? Is that true, Zack!?" She looked at Zack, who just drew out Alastor. "Zack?"

"Wow, Dante and Nero said a lot about you. And I always thought they were making up how ugly you are." He said, gaining glare from Agnus. "And I were right. They were making you a pretty boy in their stories, compared to reality."

"Y-Your p-p-p-point!?" The Artificial Demon asked angrily.

"Ap, ap, ap. I was getting to that." Zack sighed and looked at all of them, releasing all of his hidden aura, confirming at the same time what Agnus said. "But they were right about one thing. You can't shut your stupid mouth up." Then he dashed forward, leaving Issei behind.

All Stray Exorcists charged towards, attacking to kill. Zack jumped over first few and cut them horizontally right where their waist was, successfully cutting them in half. Their torsos detached from their legs, making blood, under the sudden change of pressure, shoot out in liters. Guts fell out of their bodies. Some of the Exorcists that watched this almost threw up.

He quickly dispelled Alastor and took out Luck and Pluck, aiming at the crowd. Smirk briefly appeared on his face. "Let's start the party."

And the Gorefest begun.

Meanwhile, Yuuto and Koneko finally came downstairs. "Hyoudou-kun!" Prince of Kuoh Academy called his comrade, who just watched what was going on before him. When he didn't turned around to them, they wanted to see what took his attention. And they had to admit, this was one of the most gruesome imagery they ever saw.

In the middle of the room stood Zack with his guns out, mowing the army of Exorcists like if they were nothing. Around him laid bodies of already killed priests. Most had more holes inside them than a Swiss cheese. Others had their limbs detached, head ripped out of the rest of their bodies. There even was one body with hand sized hole in it's chest, where heart was located.

They saw one Exorcist running behind Zack, trying to get a sneak attack on him. Before they could warn their senpai, however, said boy turned towards his adversary and sent one Charged bullet into his head, sending him fly into a small group behind him. When they caught him, the energy inside bullet released itself, exploding and killing everyone in two meters radium.

This one sided slaughter continued until every single one of Exorcists were dead. Then Zack turned towards his main goal - Asia and Raynere. Unfortunately, it was too late. Green light came from Asia's chest and after a small moment two small rings flew out, making Zack and his allies to widen their eyes.

"Finally! The Twilight Healing is ours!" The only male Fallen Angel yelled with delight. "Now we can fight without fear of death!" Agnus then smirked.

"But there's a small p-problem." Before the fedora wearing man could do anything, one of the armors took the rings away, while the other one grabbed man's head and threw him into the wall, knocking him out. "I cannot l-let you have them."

"So that's what's going on." Zack said as he and his kouhais were walking up the stairs. "You wanted their technology to extract Sacred Gears to obtain Twilight Healing for yourself. My question is, for what purpose? Your power seem to be high enough to have your own healing factor." Agnus put on the rings and snapped his fingers, making Asia fall from the cross. Issei ran up to her and picked her up.

"Simple. Unlike normal Demons, I d-didn't obtain natural healing p-powers. I had to use special spells mid b-battle, which could be easily broken. And I c-couldn't defend then." He said as he placed the rings on his fingers.

"So that was your goal." Zack said with a angry glare.

"Yes. But I a-also wanted to gather y-you and your f-friends here." One of the armors brought a metal container to Agnus, who opened it and revealed small chunks of what seemed to be a old scythe. "You know w-what that is?"

Zack shock his head. "No. But I guess it's nothing good." Chuckle escaped Scientist's mouth.

"This, my friend, is V-Vanguard." That gained confused looks from everyone, including Zack.

"Vanguard? From what I remember is name for some kind of Horde Demon. Unless..." Zack started to think and after a moment, he looked at Agnus with 'Oh shit' face. "No."

Agnus laughed at his expression. "Yes! THAT Vanguard!"

"Redgrave-senpai, what is he talking about?" Yuuto asked with confusion, while both Devils and Fallen Angels started to pay attention to what he is about to say.

"Mythical Devil Arm, created by Mundus himself and gave to the first guard of the Hell Gates... It's commonly knows as the Ripper's Scythe." That gave shock and confusion to all of them.

"Y-Yes. A-and there's only two ways of r-rebuilding i-it. U-use blood of powerful D-Demon or f-feed it with 1000 s-souls." Agnus said with big grin. "A-And I only need five m-more." He said, turning towards them.

Zack shock his head and shot the two armors with the Charge Shots he was preparing the whole time. He then charged at Agnus and punched him, making him back off a bit. "Everyone! Take your shit and run upstairs! I'll hold him back!" He yelled, summoning Alastor and getting ready for the fight.

Everyone nodded. The two Fallen Angels quickly unchained Raynere and took her, the male in the wall and the fragments of the Vanguard with them, followed by the Devils. That left Zack and Agnus alone.

The Demon Scientist glared at his adversary. "Y-you w-won't ruin y-years of m-my hard w-work!" His body suddenly started to change. He became twice as big, his whole appearance adapted look of nightmares of everyone with entomofobia. Plate-based body structure, big, transparent wing that move at such speed they almost seem invisible, thing legs with reversed knees and the overall look similar to a bug would scare a lot of people. Add to that the humanoid body, face with one big red eye, something that resembles a halo, like the angels on paintings made by humans and horns. This was Demonic form, Angelo Agnus. " **I will finish you off quickly.** " He said, summoning two Gladius' that look like miniature dragons with sharpened wings. They then turn into swords and fall in Agnus' hands.

Cracking his neck a bit and getting into fighting position, Zack got ready for a fight of his life.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Issei and everyone finally managed to get back on the surface after constant running - flying for everyone BUT Issei, to his depression - and were now resting on the wooden benches.

"That was close..." Said the fedora wearing Fallen Angel, but for that he received glares from Devils and Raynere. After few seconds Issei got up from his seat.

"We cannot sit here while Zackary-senpai is risking his life down there! We need to go and help him." Before he could head downstairs, two hands stopped him. It was Yuuto and a female Angel with blue hair.

"Kid, you cannot help him. No one here can." The woman said with a straight face. Blonde haired boy nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, this Fallen Angel is right. We are too weak to fight that... thing." Koneko looked down.

"... He's too strong..." She said, tightening grip on her skirt. If she was too weak to fight some crazy old man, how was she supposed to fight her sister. Suddenly Raynere jumped off of her seat.

"And what!? Let Zack die!?" She yelled as she had tears in her eyes. Maybe he lied to her. Maybe he was natural enemy of her race, but it was still her boyfriend. And she couldn't let him die.

"Zack-kun won't die so easily." Said a voice familiar for the three Devils.

"Buchou!" Issei yelled as everyone turned to see Rias and Akeno walking inside the church. "Zackary-senpai is-"

"I know, Ise-kun. I feel both him and that... other thing. What is this, if I may ask?" Rias said with a curiosity. Akeno was also interested in that matter. Issei, Yuuto and Koneko together explained what exactly happened downstairs. When she heard the bit about this whole Agnus being Demon just like Zack, she felt her blood freeze. If Zack was to lose, all of them would be doomed. "That really is a... tight situation, but all we can do is wait. But could you show me that weapon... Vanguard, was it?"

Issei nodded and opened the container, showing broken scythe to his King. She eyed it and sighed. It really was something similar to Zack's Devil Arms.

"So... What do you think it can do?" The loli Angel, that silently listened to everyone the whole time, asked as she was curious why this whole Zack looked so scared when he learned what it was.

"Judging by it's other name, it probably has something to do with souls." Said busty bluenette. Blonde Fallen rolled her eyes.

"Duh! But what exactly?" Before anyone could even ponder about any possible abilities, they heard sound of swords clashing and saw sparks coming from underground staircase and after moment they saw body of the young Hunter flying out of it and landing back first on the floor. His clothes were completely ragged and wounds were visible on his body, though they were slowly closing. He started to get up as Angelo Agnus flew upstairs, scaring everyone.

" **Well, boy, how do you like combined power of Demon and most powerful healing Sacred Gear in existance!?** " He asked the albino fighter, who stood up and used medium Vital Star to restore half of his stamina. Zack actually wondered why they were called Vital Stars if they restore stamina. Dismissing this thought for now, he focused on his enemy. " **Even by using Vital Star, you won't be able to defeat me!** "

"Well, I can always try." He said, activating Focus and charging at his foe. While for everyone else, Zack simply disappeared, Agnus could see him and was fast enough to counter him and pinch him to the wall, making it crack in all directions.

As Zack was sitting in the wall, he opened his eyes to see Agnus stabbing his stomach with Gladius. That was something he didn't expect. As he tried to take it out, Agnus simply kicked it even further, making Zack throw up with blood. All of his friends, even Fallen Angels, covered their mouths to either stop a scream, vomit or a curse.

Zack felt exhaustion finally hitting him as he struggled to have his eyes opened. He looked at his adversary, who was laughing straight into his face. " **How is that!? Finally, I'll be able to relieve my anger from my humiliation! Finally I'll be able to kill a Demon Hunter! And this time there won't be some sudden turn of event that will change my victory into defeat!** "

Unfortunately for him, some of Zack's blood fell on the Vanguard. Because all eyes were on Angelo Agnus, no one noticed how the weapon started to glow.

At the same time, Zack to blacked out from the sudden blood loss, intense pain and outside force unknown to him. When he opened his eyes once more to find himself in some kind of void. He heard nor saw anything, he felt nothing. When he looked down on his stomach, there was no wound.

'Where am I?' He said, but no voice came down. After moment, he heard a booming voice he haven't heard before, but at the same it sounded very familiar.

 _ **What do you want?**_

Slowly, light came. But it wasn't natural light, no. It was purple light. And it only appeared around him.

 _ **Peace?**_

The light slowly enveloped his body.

 _ **Love?**_

It felt so soothing, like a warm pajama wore in family house at the Christmas night.

 _ **Or maybe...**_

Suddenly, they light slowly turned into fire. But it didn't burn him.

 _ **You seek something completely different?**_

He knew what that fire was.

 _ **Revenge?**_

It was power he thought he would never be able to obtain.

 _ **Glorious battle?**_

This power, despite never achieved by him, was his from the very beginning.

 _ **If you want any of these, you have to fight. But to fight, you need one thing. So tell me, what do you need!?**_

"I need..."

Back in the real world, Agnus was more than sure his biggest problem was dealt with. So he turned towards his next targets. " **What should I do with you, hmm?** "

"Zack-kun..." Rias still couldn't believe that. Her best friend, the strongest man, excluding her own brother, she ever knew, was dead.

"Zack." Akeno was as shocked as Rias, despite it being third person she ever lost, but now she felt like she lost her brother for the second time.

"Zacki..." But obviously, the person that took that the worst was Raynere. Maybe she didn't knew him as long as the others, maybe he lied to her about who he is. Maybe... But she didn't cared about that. The only person she cared about after she fell that also fully cared about her despite how she changed. Tears fell in streams down her eyes.

But suddenly they saw how his body twitched. It didn't go unnoticed by anyone, even Angelo. He turned towards the 'corpse' and felt his heart stop for a second.

Zack slowly rose his hand to the Gladius and grabbed it's hilt. "I..." He pulled it so hard he actually killed it in the process. He dropped on the ground as a weird, purple aura appeared around his body. He kept his face down and slowly rose his hand. "I... ne **ed**..." Suddenly they heard metal hitting metal and looked towards the metal container. There, fragments of the Vanguard flew in the air and slowly started to form a scythe that flew towards Zack, who grabbed it in his right hand. "I... n **ee** d... m **ore**..." He finally rose his face so that they could see it. And Rias almost fainted from fear. His normally grey eyes turned completely red. He looked straight into Agnus' eye " **I need more power.** " He finished the sentence and started to approach his target.

After initial shock, Angelo Agnus just huffed and laughed. " **Even with more power, you're nothing more than a worm standing in my way! Now bego-** " Words disappeared, or more precisely retracted back inside him, as Zack with one simple swing made a gigantic wound on his whole chest. He quickly jumped away and started to use Twilight Healing on it, but surprisingly wound wouldn't close no matter what. " **W-What!?** "

Zack smirked and placed scythe on his shoulder. " **Interesting. So wounds made by Vanguard are permanent. That'll be useful.** " He voiced his thoughts before cutting his fingers off. His aura picked the two fingers with the rings and tossed them to Issei. " **Issei. You know what to do with those. I'll finish this trash off.** "

Issei nodded and went to put the Sacred Gear back into young nun's body. " **NOOOO!** " The mad Demon tried to stop him, but was stopped by a scythe straight across his wings, rendering them useless. " **WHY!? WHY ARE YOU SO STRONG!?** " He yelled with fear, trying to get away from slowly approaching Death incarnated.

" **Why? Because I wanted to.** " Was his vague answer, followed by a powerful punch in the face. It literally broke scientist out of his transformation. " **Now, give me good reason why shouldn't I rip you in half.** "

"I'll change! I promise! I will be a good man!" That was the least convincing promise of change anyone there ever heard. But surprisingly Zack's aura disappeared and the boy eyed him.

"Alright then." He said and turned to his friends, having his back to his enemy. Agnus smirked and went for a attack in the back in form of a kick. "Not." But that backfired, as Zack moved the Vanguard through his body and got his soul out. "Wow, he actually thought I was that stupid." He shock his head

"Asia-san? Asia-san!?" Everyone looked at Issei, who tried to wake Asia up, with no results. Zack walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Brown haired boy looked up at him with tears in his eyes. "Z-Zackary-senpai...? I-Ise she...?"

Zack sighed. "Not yet." He pointed at Rias, who walked up to them with bishop piece.

"Ise, do you know what this is?" She asked with calm and soothing voice.

"A chess piece." He said, then widened his eyes in realization. "W-will you really reincarnate her!?"

"Yes. She seems to be someone close to you. And I cannot lie, having someone who can quickly heal us from any wound is always appealing." She said with a small chuckle, as Issei nodded and moved away, so that Rias could reincarnate Asia.

Meanwhile, Zack walked back up to Agnus' soulless body and made photo of his face. _'I'll send that later to Dante. Maybe he'll have an idea of what the fuck is going on.'_ As he was thinking, he didn't notice Raynere walking up behind him.

"Um... Zack?" She said, gaining his attention. "Can we talk?"

He got up, stretched, turned to her and nodded. "Of course Raynere." He knew she would come and ask him about why he didn't tell her who he really is.

She walked up closer to him. "Why? Why didn't you tell me you're a Devil?" She asked, with tears slowly showing in corners of her eyes. He smiled gently and patted her head.

"And what would you do if I told you?" He ask this simple question, that made her thinking. WHAT would she do with that information? Well, she wouldn't be so happy around him, that's for sure.

"But, if you're a Devil, then that means we cannot be together!" For that, she earned a flick into her forehead. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for thinking like the Sellzen guy." He said with a small frown, which he almost immediately replaced with a small smile. "Let me tell you something. While in the old times that might've been true, but today only conservatives would say such a thing. I'm more than sure Leaders of the Three Factions won't care. Actually, knowing them, they will happily accept our relationship."

"R-really!? How do you know!?" She asked, changing almost instantly from upset to happy.

"Well, I WAS on Peace Conference between them after all." He said with a chuckle, showing pride from that fact. Raynere smiled at that and kissed his cheek, making him blush a bit. "Honey... Not in front of everyone..." He said, pointing at the rest that was present.

Issei was crying from jealousy, newly reincarnated Asia blushed madly and started mumbling some random stuff, Rias and Akeno blushed gently as well, but they were smiling. Yuuto gave his senpai a thumb up, much to latter's annoyance. Koneko still had emotionless face, while the three Fallen just smirked at them. That actually reminded him something.

"Raynere, what role these three had in Kokabiel and Agnus' plans?" Zack asked her while pointing at the other three Angels, who just glared at him.

"Don't you dare to point at me, you idiot!" The shorty yelled at him, while the other two just silently glared.

"Well, they were send by Kokabiel, but judging by how they talked that it was order from Azazel make me think they didn't know that it was a fake." And judging by their reaction of what she just said confirmed everything.

"S-so you mean that wasn't direct from Azazel-sama!?" Screamed the bluenette. She got nod from both of them.

"Yes. From what I think, Kokabiel made a deal with Agnus to provoke another Great War, like he always tries on the Leader's meetings, by attacking and potentially killing sisters of two Maohs, then putting all the blame on you." Zack explained, while in the background Issei, putting pieces together, realized that Rias' brother is Maoh. "In exchange, he was allowed to keep Twilight Healing for his own personal use... Though there's one problem with all of this."

"What is it?" Asked Akeno.

"HOW THE FUCK WAS THIS PIECE OF SHIT STILL ALIVE!?" That out of nowhere outburst surprised everyone. "Dante said that he shot his head in his human form. When he stood right in front of him!" He rubbed his head, as he slowly got headache from everything that happened today. "You know what? Screw it! I'm going home. I'll send pictures I made today to Dante and see what he'll say about them tomorrow. Rias." He looked at his close friend. "Send those three to Sirzechs and tell him I want them delivered to Azazel for a punishment." He then walked with Raynere towards the exit. "If anyone has nay questions, you can ask them tomorrow. And for today, I say you goodnight!" With that, the odd couple left to the Demon Hunter's house.

After moment of talking, Issei, Yuuto and Koneko decided to call it a day as well. They bid farewell to their buchou and fuku-buchou and left. After that, Rias and Akeno left for the Underworld with their temporary prisoners.

* * *

13th of April, 2011

Kuoh, Japan

Zack's house, 11:34 PM

After a short walk, the young couple arrived at Zack's house with exhaustion visible on their faces. But Raynere couldn't help but smile at how simple, yet very welcoming it looked. But she didn't have time to admire the outside look of the house, as Zack was already inside and it was getting quite cold, especially with the very light clothes she wore, so she just followed him inside.

And inside looked like a mix between abandoned haunted house and cozy family house. Some shelves had so much dust it looked like they weren't made from wood, but at the same time photos and certain items looked like freshly cleaned. Entrance had dried leftovers of some unidentified substance, that looked like decade old, but boots and shoes placed besides them, that definitely weren't suited for Zack, - Unless either he have tiny feet or is a drag queen - were almost shining, that's how polished they were.

"Sorry if it's a bit messy... Really messy actually..." He whispered the second part to himself. "But I didn't expect guests in such a short time." He said with a chuckle, to which she simply waved her hand towards him.

"No problem, no problem. Though I wonder why did you only clean specific things." Zack didn't answer to that. He simply sighed.

"Do you want to sleep with me in one room, or do you prefer having your own room." She didn't have time to think his weird behavior, because confusion was replaced by embarrassment.

"Ah! E-Ehm, w-well... N-normally I w-would say we need to w-w-wait for our m-marriage, but c-considering w-who we a-are... I-I guess w-we can sleep t-t-t-together..." She said with gigantic blush on her face. Two years since she have Fallen, but she still acted like an innocent child.

Zack chuckled and nodded, going upstairs, followed by his girlfriend. He opened the door to their now shared bedroom, letting her inside. She looked around and smiled. It reminded her of her old room in Heaven. Beautiful, yet simple. She walked up to commode and looked at another photo.

On it, young woman with long black hair, beer colored eyes, light skin complexion and a near goddess figure was carrying small boy with shot, black hair and grey eyes. The mother was wearing white apron with pink flower accents, brown t-shirt under it and long jeans. Her face showed she was happy as they are. The boy wore yellow t-shirt with image of All Ohrangers visible on it and brown shorts. He was grinning and hugging his mother's arm.

Raynere thought that the boy looked like small Zack, minus black hair. She looked at her boyfriend, who was now preparing bed for both of them. "Um... Honey? Who are those two in the photo?" The albino in the room stopped correction the blanket and looked at her.

"Um... Zacki?"

He sighed and walked up to her, gently taking photo from her and moving thumb on face of the woman. "That's me and my mom fifteen years ago, when I still could consider myself normal." That shocked Raynere. This was his mother!? Then that meant this was his old house! She knew what happened to his mother, but she partially hoped this was a cover story. Apparently it wasn't. "Back then my name was Zackary Nogami."

"O-oh... I'm sorry for asking." She apologized to him and looked down, but immediately looked back up at him when he patted her head.

"No problem, I don't mind. Just don't tell this to anyone. It's my little secret for now." He said, making a small smile. "Also, if you wonder what happened to my hair, well... My Demonic blood apparently worked negatively on my natural color... Or I was so stressed few years ago. I don't know!" She chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, alright. I guess I'll hear more tomorrow." He nodded and smiled. "Let's go to bed for now. I'm soo tired!" She kissed his lips and walked with him to bed, both of them falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

14th of April, 2011

Kuoh, Japan

ORC Clubroom, 5:37 PM

It was another day for everyone. School went like normal, perverts were beaten, girls were worshiped like goddesses, classes were held and lunches were ate. Now, Issei entered the classroom and greeted the only person present, Rias, who was drinking some tea.

"Good day to you, Buchou." He said, sitting down on a couch.

"Hello, Ise. It's good to see you. How're your legs?" She asked with a smile.

"Thanks to Asia, everything's healed." He said, placing bag besides him.

"Good. She's already taking her job as Bishop seriously." She said with a chuckle. "Now I know why the Fallen Angels wanted her on their side." She said and took a sip of tea.

"Um... Buchou?" Issei started again.

"Yes?"

"The amount of Evil Pieces is the same as in chess, right?" He gained a nod from her. "That means that besides me there will be also seven other Pawns? I was only wondering if I'll have to rivalries with them... Hehe..." Rias just stared at him blankly, making him a bit scared that he said something stupid. "Of course I'm just joking!"

Rias smiled gently and placed her cup away. "You're my only Pawn, Ise." That got Issei gently off guard. "The amount of pieces used on human to reincarnate them depends on their strength and intelligence." She walked behind him and hugged his head, making him blush. "Before I got you, I was missing Knight, Rook, Bishop and full set of Pawns. To reincarnate you, I had to use all eight of my Pawns."

"I-I'm worth eight pieces?" He asked in awe, still feeling her breasts on back of his head.

"Yes. I wonder what power hides behind your Sacred Gear." She mused and gave a quick peck on his lips, making him feel wonderful. Then Asia came inside the room in her new school uniform and with blush on her face, as she saw the small kiss. After moment Akeno joined them with trace of food for celebration of two new members of Rias' peerage. Yuuto and Koneko entered the room moments later, followed by Zack and, surprisingly, Raynere.

"What is she doing here?" Rias asked with small frown, making Zack chuckle.

"Aw come on, Ria-tan" Rias blushed and frowned more at the nickname only her brother uses. That made her think, why he looked much happier than he usually do? "It's not like she'll bite. She's like bigger, more open Asia." He said with a laugh, while Raynere blushed at his remark. "That's why I would like her to join our club as official member." That's when everyone noticed that she looked younger, looking more like her Yuuma Amano persona, making Issei angry a little bit, and wore Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Wait, she joined our school? How did you manage to convince Sona not to kill her on spot?" Rias asked, making Issei and Asia a bit confused, as they didn't know that Student Council President, Souna Shitori was actually Devil and heiress to Sitri clan, Sona Sitri.

"Well... Let's just say it wasn't the easiest task." He said, cringing at the memory of explaining everything to Sona while her whole peerage tried to make dust from both him and Raynere. "That's also why I want you to allow her to join. Sona agreed to letting her attend our school under condition of her joining your club. And I, in my moment of desperation, agreed."

Rias sighed and chuckled. "Alright, I will let her join. But if she'll do one wrong thing against anyone, I promise she will be exterminated within seconds." Raynere gulped, while Zack nodded.

"Cool! Now let's celebrate!" Zack yelled with big grin, making everyone else cheer. But suddenly Issei got up, getting everyone's attention.

"Before everything, I would like to show you something." With the exception of Yuuto, Koneko and Asia, everyone got surprised when Issei summoned his Sacred Gear. But it was different. Compare to it's normal look, this one covered all of his hand, including fingers, arm plates went all the way to his elbow and the yellow miniblades came around that area.

First to came out of her shock was Rias. "When did your Sacred Gear changed?"

"Well..."

* * *

 _Yesterday, Future Issei's PoV_

 _When we were going back home through the woods, we were attacked by that crazy priest, Freed Sellzen. We all were to fight him at once, knowing he was now joke, but suddenly he used some weird device to create barrier between us, leaving me and Asia-san with him, while Prince Charming and Koneko were to find a way to break it. Having no other choice, I summoned my Sacred Gear to fight him. But he immediately shot both of my knees, making me lose my balance._

 _He started to approach Asia and started to talk about how he'll rape Asia on my eyes, then kill both of us. Then, I felt rush of power and got up, despite it hurting like fuck!_ At that moment he got hit in face by Koneko for language. _OW! Well, continuing, I started to slowly approach him and then it happened._

 _I boosted myself and boosted and boosted, still limping towards him. Suddenly, when I was at the extension of arm away from him, I heard gauntlet yell "Explosion!" and it changed into what it is now. Pain was much easier to bare and I felt strength coming to me. With a angry grin on me, I punched his face so hard I saw him flying away at least few meters. I don't know if the barrier was down, or if they found another way in, but Koneko and blondie finally joined. Seeing as how he was outnumbered, he threw a flash bomb and ran away._

* * *

Rias and Akeno sighed in relief, knowing nothing bad happened, Raynere felt angry at scared, knowing that this unpredictable maniac is still alive, while Zack approached Issei and patted his back.

"I knew it!" This sentence made everyone confused. "I knew from the beginning that you're more than a shameless pervert, that inside you there's soul of a warrior." He then grabbed his shoulder. "But we still need to reform you out of your lewd habits." Before Issei could cry in fear, Rias coughed to gain Zack's attention.

"That's great and all, but you, Zackary, still own all of us explanations." She said, pointing at Zack, who simply smiled.

"I know. That's why I would recommend you to get yourselves some snacks" Koneko was ahead of everyone on that matter. "and get comfortable, because this will be a long explanation." He sighed and waited for everyone to take a seat. When that was done, he smiled widely. "Alright, let's start with the most important thing. What are Demons."

"Yeah... Everyone was wondering what are they." Akeno said, drinking her tea.

"Well... Simply put, Demons are powerful beings with only goal of eating other races to gain more power." He said, making everyone nod.

"So they are like Stray Devils?" Yuuto said, noticing how much similarities does two had in common.

"On paper, yes. Difference between them is that Demons are way more powerful and plentiful than Strays... Basically one weak Demon can overpower about six Stray Devils. But there's next to zero chances to meet those alone." Everyone gasped. They all know most Strays aren't that powerful, but when in group bigger than three, they can be a real problem, so to know that Demons are powerful enough to defeat six of those at once, that's really astonishing!

"T-that's really scary." Said Asia, making Zack smile gently.

"I know. Some of them really are scary. But nevermind that! I should now tell you their story." All of them nodded. "Can someone tell me story of how Devils were created?" Rias nodded.

"In short, Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus were exiled by God from Heaven, alongside other 68 Angels, after they openly despised humanity and their weakens and even killed some humans. They all moved to Hell, where they met Satan, who agreed to take them under his protection, but they had to undergo change and become his loyal servants." Zack nodded.

"Yes, that's how the story goes. Too bad it's not true." He said, surprising everyone once more.

"How come!?" Rias asked.

"Let's start from the beginning. Billions of years ago, in age before humans were even a concept, God created Angels. But those Angels were different than the one we know today. Those, just like humans, were made in image of God. Unfortunately back then, the wise leader of Heaven took 'in my image' idea of creation a little to serious. Thanks to that his creations were as powerful as each Maoh individually. That's why, when God presented them idea of humans, they said out loud that they want to control them, make them worship not only God, but them as well. That disappointed their creator, who tried to tell them that humans were to have free will and choice. Unfortunately nothing got to them and after week of arguing, fight broke out between.

Fight was long and bloody, but after a human month, the creator managed to lock all the Angels in realm which was nothing but a big chunk of ground floating in the middle of nowhere. This was the worst mistake he ever did, as that was the first Hell, or as everyone currently calls it, Old Hell. There, they had limited amount of food, allowing them all to feed for barely one hundred years. After that, in feat of complete desperation, five Angels started to kill and eat those of their kind. Those Angels were know as Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub, Asmodeus. Then there was two most powerful, who killed thousands a day, Dark Knight Sparda and the one all Demons would later call Demon King, Mundus."

He glanced on everyone, seeing their reactions. All of them were the same - utter horror. Apparently the cannibalistic part shocked them so much, that they couldn't react in any other way than staring at their storyteller with wide eyes and jaws on the floor. After they calmed down, he took a deep breath and continued.

"That act allowed them to absorb power of their victims and rise in rank. In their footstep, others started to do the same. This state of things continued for a whole year, until the barrier placed by God was weak enough to crate cracks small enough for some of them to go through. By that time, the five who started the cannibalistic tradition became the rulers of their new race. By that time, the leader of Heaven managed to create Earth, humans and banish them from Eden. So now there was new source of food for those Angels locked in Old Hell.

When Mundus send large groups of weak Angels, dubbed Hordes, to seek out villages and capture as many humans as possible. They did that and the ones that managed to get away from their grasp called the Demons, because of their appearance twisted as side effect of their weird way of gaining power.

God noticed right away that some Demons managed to get away. He already had problems with his new Angels falling and allying with Satan, so he himself couldn't deal with that problem. Sending his Heavenly children wasn't an option as well, because they were too weak to fight them and giving more power would bring more problems. That's why he chose his most loyal followers to inherit power of Demons they kill, creating first Demon Hunters. And because they were his followers, there was no way they would betray him and use the power to bring evil.

That went for thousands of years, Demons came on Earth to feast, Demon Hunters appeared and dealt with them, minimizing the causalities. Of course, though all those years, traitors did appear on side of humanity, but they were quickly annihilated. But near year 88 BC, barrier blocking Old Hell from opening completely broke and it seemed Demons were not to let that opportunity pass. Before main forces, led by Demon King himself and Dark Knight, who was his right hand at the time, were to attack, Mundus sent Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus to scout out greatest accumulations of humans. Unfortunately for their plans, at the same time something started to awake in Sparda, who started to feel interest and maybe even love towards humanity. So he betrayed his kind and closed all gates of Old Hell, locking them up once more, while the other four were still on Earth. But they also didn't have easy, as they fell into a trap made by Hunters. They escaped, though severely injured, killing most of their enemies, but having no home to return, they turned towards Satan for help."

He took another short break to drink a cup of tea, letting his throat calm down and giving everyone time to digest new information. After tow minutes, he continued.

"But, unknown to the great Demons, Satan and God made a truce against Demons. So, when they asked him for sanction, he agreed, under condition of being transformed into Devils. They complied, not knowing that this process made them much weaker than before and gave many weaknesses that are common in Devil's society. Apparently they were also introduced as Angels who directly fell and became Devils. And both Angels and Devils believed.

After that, story for the Three Factions went as everyone know it, Demons were sealed inside Old Hell. The only Demon left on Earth in that time was Sparda, but he proclaimed himself as defender of humanity, traversing the whole Earth, closing any Hell Gates left open and killing any Demons that managed to escape. In that time, a cult revolved around Sparda being called a Savior was created on small island of Fortuna, which led to happening of event called by Demon Hunters as Fortuna Incident.

Around year 1962 Sparda met human Huntress called Eva. After initial hate towards him because of his heritage, they both warmed up to each other and finally fell in love with each other. Their love spawned white haired twin - my mentor, Demon Hunter and owner of Devil May Cry, Dante and his brother, Vergil..."

He said with small frown, easily noticed by everyone.

"Unfortunately, Sparda was found by hound of Old Hell, brought back to his home world and tortured to death... That's at least what some people say. No one really knows what happened to him after he disappeared. However, what is known is that when Dante and Vergil were eight, Demons came to their house and killed their mother and, from Dante's point of view, Vergil. Depressed by their death, he swore to kill all of Demons... And that covers everything you need to know about history of Demons and my mentor before he became the badass he is." Zack said with a big grin.

"Okay... That was very... Educational..." Rias said, while rubbing her temple. This was a lot of history to absorb at once. "Can you now teach us about something else? Like the weapons you use?" She asked, getting nod of approval from everyone else. They all were interested by Zack's weapons.

"Alright... They are called Devil Arms. This weapons are physical manifestations of souls of Demons killed by a Hunter or another Demon. Their form, elemental affinities and abilities depends on Demons powers, personality and many other elements that aren't important for us. They are nearly indestructible, with only one being officially destroyed. But even then it was by a powerful Demon wielding another Devil Arm. Also, to make things clear, Devil Arms aren't powerful on their own. Only if the wielder have enough power and skill with it, it becomes an unstoppable weapon of mass murder. In other cases, it's just a weapon not different from Demon sword, like the one Kiba-san is wielding." Said boy widened gently at the fact that Zack knew that. "Another thing, they are only two ways to be able to use them. A) By being the one who defeated the Demon or B) By inheriting it from the previous user. Those rules apply to every Devil Arm in existence... With the exception of Artificial Devil Arms."

"Um... And what are those?" Issei asked.

"Those are weapons infused with Demon souls or Demonic Power. Unlike normal Devil Arms, they don't have mind on their own... What I forgot to mention earlier, sorry... Well, while not like Devil Arms, they work in similar way as them. But they actually can be overpowered on their own, like with my new Devil Arm, Vanguard." He summoned his scythe, making some of them look at it in awe. "They can be used by anyone. I only know three Devil Arms like this, one of them being Vanguard."

He took another deep breath and hid Vanguard away.

"Another one is called Rebellion. It's a claymore used by my mentor. It doesn't have any special ability except it's almost inexistent weight and the fact it can conduct Demonic Power through it. Another one is very... how should I put it... Dangerous weapon."

"How so?" Asked Kiba.

"It's name is Yamato... People call it a 'sword that cuts through Heaven and Hell'." He didn't blame anyone for looking confused at the nickname that this tachi had. "It can cut through anything at any distance and angle."

[WHAT!?] Everyone yelled at once, making Zack cover his ears.

"Yeah, it's that powerful. It once destroyed fake Hell Gate in few slashes. It is also a key to one of the real Gates, located in Fortuna. Currently, my friend is in it's possession, so I'm more than sure it's safe." Everyone sighed in relief. If that kind of weapon fell into wrong hands, chaos would be sure. "Alright, what would you like to know next?"

"So, you said at one point a large group of lesser Demons are called Hordes." Everyone turned to Akeno. "Is that the only type of classification?"

"Of course not. Demons have a certain hierarchy created based on their power. On the bottoms are Hordes, large group of weak Demons, which as a individual mean nothing. To put it simply, they are cannon fodder. After that there are Horde Chiefs. Those are Demons that originally were normally part of the Horde, but after a longer while obtained enough power to control it. They're generally bigger and more powerful versions of the lesser Demons, but they are still pretty weak. After that we have Guards. Those are very powerful Demons with high intelligence, capable of communicating with their victims before killing them. Like their name suggest, they are mostly guarding something important, usually a Hell Gate. If the person that kills them leaves impression strong enough on them, they turn into Devil Arms. Then there is Royalty. The smallest percentage of Demons currently, barely reaching over thousand in number. Where they lack in quantity, they pay it back in quality. Every single one of them have power big enough to kill civilizations. Thankfully, their powers are limited on Earth and they ARE beatable... An then, there's those on the very top. Mundus and his children. No one knows how many of them are there, but everyone say that there's about twenty children. And all of them are as powerful as their father. And that says a lot. I cannot say how powerful they are... But apparently it's too powerful for anyone to beat."

Everyone had shock written on their faces, knowing that Demons can be that powerful, especially the Demon King... They shivered at that.

"So, what kind of Demons were those armor and this weirdo... Agnus, was it?" Asked Raynere. Zack sighed at that.

"I'm not really sure myself. All of them felt different from normal Demons. That's why this morning I've sent photos of those Demons to Dante. He said he will come here soon, in about a week or two." He said with another sigh and looked around everyone. "And now, let me start the topic everyone probably have on their mind right now. How do I know all of this and why I even became a Demon Hunter." Everyone nodded. "Well, that's simple. Like my mentor, before becoming a Devil, I was half human, half Demon."

Everyone gasp, except Rias and Raynere, who knew about this beforehand.

"R-really!? How!?" Issei voiced everyone's question. Zack looked away and simply muttered "I don't want to talk about it." clearly feeling uncomfortable with that topic. Everyone just decided to leave that topic. After moment of silence he looked back at them.

"Let me just briefly tell you benefits of me being one, while also being a Devil. First and most importantly I am self regenerating. I can recover from almost any wound, of course for as long as I have stamina. Thanks to me turning into Devil, my regeneration increased in speed somehow. Another thing is before becoming a Devil, I was completely immune to Light and Darkness, having affinity with both of them." Everyone widened their eyes at that, knowing how useful that would be. "Unfortunately my Light immunity turned into high resistance after I was reincarnated. Another thing is that my physical abilities are much bigger than that of even most Devils. Interestingly, they didn't increased visibly after I became a Devil."

He took a deep breath, glancing once more at everyone.

"And then, there is fact of what all of you probably called a phantom." Rias nodded.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"This is most basic representation of my Demonic form. Every half Demon can access three forms which allow them to use their Demonic Power to greater extend. First and most basic is Aura Trigger. This is the phantom you saw me using. Surprisingly this is the hardest one to get, but also the weakest. It boosts my power five times. Than there's the most common one, Devil Trigger. It turns its user into his Demon self, accessing most of his power. I sill am not able to use it, but it apparently boosts power ten times for short period of time. And then there's Demon Trigger, most powerful Trigger there is. It fully changes it's user, letting him access full power and temporarily increases user's power twenty-five times." He let out all the air he built up inside him. "And that's all you need to know for now."

He looked around, seeing how all of them were looking down, deep in thoughts. The only exception was Asia, who looked more scared than anything else. "Hey, what's up with all those faces? You'll have plenty of time to think about all of this later." They looked at him. "Let's party!" He took a cake and sat between Raynere and Issei, putting both of his arms around their necks. Everyone blinked twice at him, then laughed a bit and started to eat, drink and talk with each other. He was right, there was no reason for them to think about all of this now.

Only if they knew that what happened yesterday was just a beginning of something so big that it will change their lives forever.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Fuck, this was long. Over 16 000 words. I still can't believe this.**

 **So, if you liked it or not, found a grammar error that happens a lot in my writing or simply have questions about certain parts of lore that confuses you, just write in the review section and please, be nice about it.**

 **See you in the next chapter. Ta ta~!**


End file.
